One Piece In Their World 2: Underwater Relm
by Pirateking1
Summary: Aiva, Kenn, and Penelope had just finished their adventure on the snow Island before. But what about the one underwater? More action and adventure with Ace back and Zoro and Aiva get closer...Sequel to One Piece In Their World! :D
1. Drifting down

INFO!

You have to read One Piece: In Their World First to get what is going on...with the new chapters...hehe.

I do now own One Piece

Here is just a little Info:

What Aiva, Kenn, and Penelope are wearing:

Aiva: Blue spagethi strapped tank-top with open button collar shirt and khaki capris with large brown belt with her sword attached to it

Penelope: White capris, light blue t-shit and blue sweater on top

Kenn: Green shorts and Brwon long sleeved shirt

One Piece In Their World 2 

**Drifting Down**

Aiva's, Kenn's, Penelope's Time!! (POV) 

"Ahhh," Penelope sighed as she was leaning over the railing thinking of Ace. It has been one week and things have been going smoothly. About two weeks ago was when they were on the snow island and Aiva had been possessed by her power, but all seemed fine now. Aiva came over to Penelope,

"Hey, where are the belts you got before?" she said curiously.

"I just told you this, why are you so forgetful today?" Penelope said laughing.

Before, Aiva was carrying something heavy for Franky and you told here there was a box in her way so she should step around it, instead she fell over on it and hurt her thumb, she said she forgot while everyone else was on the floor laughing. And then there was when she was practicing her earth but then forgot how to use it and got it to splatter all over Kenn's face, he looked like he was at the spa with a mud mask on.

"Geez, you like to forget today,"

"Forget what?" said Aiva looking at Penelope curiously. Penelope looked at her like she was stupid and then hit her on the head.

"Oh never mind," she went back to staring over the sea with Aiva doing the same thing next to her because she had nothing else to do. Then she heard something from the water. (Huh?) Penelope leaned over the railing a little more.

"Aiva, do you hear that?" she said with her ear cupped and leaning a little more.

"Hear what?" Aiva did the same thing and strained a little more.

"It…sounds like a squeaking sound," Penelope leaned a little more to hear it and then suddenly felt herself falling over.

"Wh-who-whoaa!" she yelled as she did and started to fall.

"Penelope!" yelled Aiva as she jumped trying to catch her.

"You idiot!" yelled Penelope. Then everyone on the ship saw you fall over and went to where you were.

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro.

"Whooooaaaa! Penelope! I-I can't use it!" said Aiva referring to her power.

"What?!" Penelope thought quickly and brought water from the ocean up to her and then to Aiva, holding them up in columns. Everyone looked over the railing to see if they were alright.

"Penelope, Aiva! Are you both alright!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah!" yelled Penelope. She looked over at Aiva and saw was awake but seemed out of it and was looking at the sky with her mouth drooling…

"I think Aiva's fine," said Penelope laughing. Then that noise came again, but it was closer this time and was annoying her.

"Ugh, do any of you hear that?" she said putting her hand over her ear now to the squeaking.

"What sound?" said Sanji. Then suddenly it turned into a piercingly loud sound making Penelope cover both her ears and losing concentration on the waves keeping Aiva and her up.

The water disappeared from under them and Penelope and Aiva splashed into the water. Penelope looked up as the sky was turning dark around her and looked over to Aiva. Aiva was struggling and wondering what the hell was going on. She looked to Penelope panicky for help and screamed her name, but as she did the air rushed out of her body and she couldn't breath. She grabbed her throat wondering why she couldn't swim when you couldn't breath anymore and blackness surrounded her eyes. Penelope watched as Aiva yelled her name though you couldn't do anything. You tried to yell go after her, but you couldn't move. Aiva then closed her eyes slowly and drifted down lower.

You could feel the water swirling around you and wondered what was going on because you weren't controlling the water. The air in you body was now tight and you couldn't breath. (Air!) You thought, but couldn't get any. Finally you closed your eyes and before you did, you saw bunches of small lights under you, then darkness.

Crews Time!!(POV)

Everyone rushed over as they saw Penelope and Aiva fall into the ocean.

"Penelope, Aiva!" yelled Ussop. But when they went there, Penelope was holding her and Aiva up with the ocean water.

"You guys okay?" asked Zoro as he looked at them.

"I'm fine, and Aiva…" Penelope seemed fine but Aiva just looked like she was out of it and was staring at the sky with drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

"Do any of you hear that sound?" Everyone looked at her as they saw her cup her ears.

"What sound?" said Sanji looking at her curiously. All of a sudden the crew saw Penelope cover both of her ears and the water underneath Aiva and Penelope falls making them go into the ocean with it.

"Aiva! Penelope!" yelled Zoro. Luffy stretched out his arm to get them but then it was forced away by wind. He looked at Kenn, but he didn't do anything. But then, the sky suddenly turned dark and a whirlpool was beginning to form right ahead of the ship.

"AIVA, PENELOPE!" yelled Zoro. Then Zoro jumped off the boat and into the water to get them.

"Tsk, shit!" Sanji threw out his cigarette and jumped in too. Everyone was still on the boat but then it was getting pulled in.

"LUFFY! Bring the mast down!" yelled Nami as she ordered everyone to put everything in place. But the whirlpool got close enough that the ship was being pulled around in circles and sucked in.

"Everyone, hold onto something!" yelled Franky as he held onto the door, Nami and Ussop to the railing, Chopper to the table, Robin and Kenn to the stairs, and Luffy at the mast.

"What about Sanji, Zoro, Aiva, and Penelope!" yelled Chopper frantically.

"They'll be alright, just hold on!!" screamed Nami as they went down.

* * *

YEY FOR THE SEQUEL!

Another Adventure brought down underwater! Whooo!

Please Review!


	2. Whirlpool!

* * *

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 2

**Whirlpool!!**

Zoro's/Sanji's Time!! (POV)

Zoro jumped into the water with Sanji soon after him. Sanji looked in the water for Penelope and saw her going deeper and deeper. (Shit!) Sanji swam fast and finally catching up to her. When he got there, her eyes were closed.

Zoro jumped in and looked for Aiva. She was struggling hard and then she looked to the side at where Penelope was, which was when Sanji jumped in to. He went after her while Zoro to Aiva. He tried swimming fast to her but the waves kept pushing. Suddenly a bunch of bubbles came up and you saw Aiva stop struggling. (Aiva!) You swam deeper until you finally caught her in your arms. You looked over to Sanji who was holding Penelope and swimming up and you started to also. But then a massive pull by the ocean was bringing them to the side and down. (What's going on?!)

Zoro looked up at Sanji and saw that he couldn't go up because the water kept forcing him down. He looked at Zoro panicky and covered his mouth to keep the air in. Then they looked to the side where a small whirlpool was forming and they were being sucked in. (Shit!) Zoro tried to get up faster but noticed that the shadow of the ship was gone too and was swirling around the whirlpool instead. Both Sanji and Zoro were getting out of breath as they tried to swim up. Zoro looked at Aiva and she was limp in his arms. Then something tapped Zoro's foot and he looked down. (Huh?) Under him was a boy with blue hair. He had nothing on his face and you could hear him clearly,

"Come this way quick!" he was pointing to both Sanji and Zoro.

Zoro looked at Sanji just to make sure and they quickly followed as they were running out of air. Suddenly, they saw lights in the distance, and as they went closer, there were domes filled with air and people. Sanji and Zoro were now using the little air they had left and had almost none. Then they went towards one of the domes where a door opened and the boy with blue hair pushed them inside. But there was a wall on the other side and the door closed from where they came in. (What the hell!) Sanji let go of the air he had left as it became dark around them. But then, he noticed he was going lower and lower to the bottom of the room. Then, Zoro's and Sanji's feet reached the bottom and the water around them was going down. They both breathed deeply into the air as the water leveled down.

"T-thanks" said Sanji to the boy who had led them here.

"You welcome, my name is Tamaki, lets go outside and see to those girls," The door opened on the other side to a bright light.

Crew's Time!! (POV)

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Nami as she was almost thrown off but was caught by Luffy. The boat was swirling and swirling around and everyone was having a hard time, except for Luffy who was laughing. Soon they were nearing the bottom when Ussop was a small tunnel there.

"Wh-whats that!" he yelled over the wind and swirling water. Kenn was standing with small little to hold onto because he made it so the wind won't affect him, but the swirling did.

"I think it's a tunnel!" Kenn yelled. Then all watched as the tunnel came up and then sprang towards them.

"Whhoaaa!" Yelled Nami. On the tunnel was what looked like a giant bubble and it squeezed on the ship and then, the ship was in the middle o the bubble and the wind stopped.

"Huh?" everyone stood up now and looked around. They were still in the whirlpool, but the bubble was keeping the wind and everything out.

"What is this?" Franky went to the edge of the ship and was about to poke it

"Don't!" yelled Robin. They all looked at her.

"It seems that we are being protected by this bubble, it must somehow be dense enough. And look, it's pulling us somewhere." Everyone looked outside the gigantic bubble surrounding the ship and saw it was bringing them closer and closer to the other side of the whirlpool. Then it hit it and started going inside the water.

"Ohh! Cool!" said Luffy looking at they were half in the whirlpool and half in the ocean water.

Soon, they got in completely unharmed and before them was an awesome sight. There were domes after domes filled with lights and people, they were all staring at the ship and looking at them. Luffy and Ussop waved frantically like they were the most popular thing in the world while everyone else stared in wonder.

"Whoa, an underwater city!" said Chopper amazed. Soon they felt the bubble stop, hitting the ocean floor, and it still didn't pop. A tunnel was pushed into the bubble and several people were in it.

"Hello! and welcome to Salira the underwater city," a man with blue hair bowed to them.

"Hello, how..where?" Nami didn't know what to say, it was just such an amazing view that it seemed too fake to be real.

"Here, we'll give you a tour of Salira for you and then you can visit the queen for any need necessary, please come. And by the way my name is Dacer, so ask me anything if you need." Dacer moved to the side and let them through the tunnel. One by one they left the ship with Franky last.

"Is she going to be alright?" he said to Dacer, referring to the ship.

"Yes, we will take care of your ship." Franky nodded and went forward with the others and Dacer behind him. The tunnel was clear and long, but you could see all the fish around you, which made it fun.

"Oh, Dacer, some of our friends were brought underwater, do you think they're somewhere here?" said Nami to him.

"Yes, I heard a couple moments before that four people has landed on the other side with one of our messengers Tamaki, we will meet them later after we show you around." Said Dacer as they exited the tunnel and in front of them was a bustling town. The ground was all pale stone in swirls and the women, men, and children all had smiles on their faces. But there was one thing weird about every single person there…they all had blue hair.

* * *

Wow...they all have blue hair...

Now you know about the underwater city!

Wouldn't it be cool to be in a bubble in the middle of a whirlpool...cool imagining while staring off into space

So..you know what i always ask

Please Please Review and once you do, I'll update it faster, because i have a lot of chapters (not telling how much because it might ruin it)  
and its almost done!

Review!! or else :D

Thanx!


	3. He's Back!

I Do Not Own One Piece!!

It's So sad...TT...BUT ODA IS THE MASTER! WOOO!

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 3

Zoro's/Sanji's Time!! (POV)

The water went all the way down and the other side of the room opened.

"You may go," said Tamaki, the boy who helped them pointing outside. Sanji and Zoro, who were still carrying the girls, went outside and there was a huge town before them. It was covered in a huge dome which let the water stay out and not flood in. They looked right and left and saw that the streets were made of pale stone and they were full of happy people.

"Why, do all the people here have blue hair?" said Sanji looking Tamaki as several men came to them.

"We'll explain that later, do you need help with the ladies in your hands?"

"Ah, yes! They need air." But then Penelope jerked in Sanji's arm. "Ah, Penelope?" he said looking at her.

"How'd you get up?" they looked at her confusedly.

"I-I don't know, something just made me wake up…" She trailed off as she saw Aiva in Zoro's arms.

"Aiva!" Penelope went to her as Zoro placed her on the ground.

"Can you take the water out of her?" he asked hurriedly, she hasn't been breathing for long and he was getting more worried by the second.

"You…can take the water…?" Tamaki stood over them as Penelope took her hand out and put it above Aiva's stomach. She closed her eyes then moved it up towards Aiva's mouth. Soon it was over her mouth and she brought it up along with a ball of water. Aiva's eyes opened and she started to cough hard and spitting some water out. Zoro was holding her back as she got up.

"Ugh, thanks Penelope." Said Aiva looking at her.

"Your welcome, well that was a fun swim!" said Penelope humorously.

"Well, for you it was," responded Sanji though he still smiled. "Do you need help walking at all?" he said with hearts in his eyes and arms wide open.

"No," Penelope rolled her eyes and pushed Sanji away looking at Tamaki.

"Thanks for helping us there, other wise we wouldn't have known what to do." She smiled and Tamaki just started at her.

Zoro, Sanji, Aiva, and Penelope's Time!! (POV)

Tamaki just stared at Penelope wide-eyed.

"You...you can control the water?" he said with a gaping mouth.

"Uhh…yea, is there something wrong with that?" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"No...No, it's just that…" he didn't continue and just looked at the ground. Aiva looked at Zoro questionably then gave him a light kiss.

"Thanks Zoro," she said. Zoro just smiled and kissed her back. Tamaki looked at them and put a wide grin on his face as someone told him something in his ear.

"Okay, I've just heard that my friend Dacer has brought your other friends to safety including their ship."

"Really?!" said Sanji excitedly.

"Awww…I can't wait to see the look of Robin and Nami's face when they've missed me for so long!"

"You keep dreaming Sanji," laughed Aiva. "Uhh, Tamaki what's this place?" Aiva looked around to see she was in a dome surrounded by water.

"This is the city of Salira, the kingdom underwater. We'll give you a tour and then we can eat, meeting your friends," Tamaki started leading them around the town showing them tall buildings made of stone and food markets.

"FOOD!" Aiva was about to chase the food but Zoro grabbed her around the waist and held her close.

"But…but I'm hungry!" she gave Zoro puppy eyes but he didn't fall for it.

"Aiva, save your appetite for the dinner!" said Penelope laughing.

"Meh…but if I die from starvation, it's all your fault!" she pointed to Penelope as Zoro laughed and put her down.

"Why does everyone here have blue hair though?" asked Sanji again.

"We will tell you that as soon as we eat, but lets continue with the tour," Tamaki lead them to another building medium sized but you could hear a bunch of rummaging going on inside.

"This is our messenger building! Where I and others who are able to swim in the water without masks come to work." He said pointing to the medium sized building.

"Is it always that noisy?" said Penelope looking at it side ways.

"Well no but-"

"Why the hell do you need 10000 beli just to send a little letter!?"

"Because you're a stranger!" the yelling kept going on inside drawing some others attention until someone was thrown out of the building. They all stared as the man was on the other side covered in stones.

"Ugh! You know I will send the letter somehow!" he yelled to the old man that had come out of the store and then went back in. The commotion then stopped and people went back to their normal lives. Except Penelope, Sanji, Tamaki, Aiva, and Zoro who were looking at the person who got thrown out. As he got up they noticed that he looked strangely familiar. He had black shorts, a bare chest, and an orange hat with weird faces on it.

"Ace?" said Penelope looking at him. The guy brushed off some dirt from the stones and looked up to see who it was.

"Penelope? Penelope!" Ace yelled as he waved and came over. The two hugged and Sanji went puppy eyed and sad looking.

"Ace, you're here?!" said Penelope excited.

"Here in the flesh! I was dragged in the whirlpool when a tunnel came towards me and I fell into it and I was brought back to air...it was really weird." He looked at her happily then at the others.

"Hey Zoro, Aiva, Sanji!" he gave them all a friendly wave and they waved back.

"Why were you near the whirlpool?" said Aiva with her sword banging on her hip as she stood next to Zoro. Zoro gave it back to her after she got back up from coughing so much.

"Well, I was coming back to say hi to you again, and I saw your ship far off, but the whirlpool came and…yea!" he held Penelope closer and gave her a light kiss. "I missed you," he said softly into her ear.

"Uhhh…well now that there's more! I think that you are all hungry and want to meet your friends. Shall we!" Tamaki pointed down a busy street and they followed him until they got to a small building with a sign on it that said _Red Dolphin_. You all went in one after the other and saw how nice it was. One whole side was a fish tank and tables in front of it. On the other side were just tables with people laughing and talking. The whole restaurant was illuminated red and had red color schemes all around it. Tamaki led you to a table where you met up with the rest of the crew. It was a large half table and was already filled with wondrous kinds of foods. The each got in and started eating. Aiva was grabbing the food and stuffing it in her mouth while everyone was talking about how their day went. The table from right to left in the half circle went, Ussop, Chopper, Luffy, Ace, Penelope and Aiva in the center, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Nami, Kenn and Franky. Once the food was gone they brought desserts and Tamaki and Dacer came out.

"Hey you guys! Having fun?" Asked Dacer to the crew.

"YES!" they all shouted and laughed. Penelope noticed that Aiva suddenly stopped eating and was leaning back in booth. (This is weird? She stopped eating?)

"Aiva, you okay?" she said to her. Aiva looked at Penelope coldly.

"Who are you?" she said.

* * *

Wow...wth happened to Aiva?

Gah...Sorry for being really really late on this story! The problem was one of my friends became the editor, and he's holding my story hostage until he finishes it...TT

Its really sad...so I edited this myself...I'm not that good on grammer...(thats why he's doing it) so yea.

ILL GET THE NEXT ONE OUT SOON! THANX!

Please Review! I also have somthing to tell you about the characters...hehehe evil smile


	4. Whats Going On All Around

Gyah! Sorry it took so long! I was on Vacation and I couldn't bring my laptop...so yea XD

Well, heres the next chapter for ya!

ENJOY!

What's going on all around

Penelope's Time!!(POV) 

"Who are you?" said Aiva looking at Penelope curiously yet coldly.

"Hahahaha, nice one Aiva, come on, eat!" you said waving a piece of bread in her face. She just stared at you strangely and then got up.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Aiva started to leave but Zoro grabbed her hand.

"Aiva, you okay?" he looked sincerely into her eyes but she just looked confused. Now the rest of the crew wondered what was going on and looked up from their eating.

"Umm…sorry but I should be going now." Aiva tried to move but Zoro still held onto her hand.

"Aiva?"

Aiva turned to look at him again and her eyes flashed a tiny amount of green in it. As it did a plate from the table moved up and clattered down.

"Please let go!"

"Aiva! Come on!" Penelope looked at Dacer and Tamaki for help.

"Ummm…I think I know what is going on, but you have to clear it with his majesty." This caught everyone, including Aiva's, attention.

"We will explain everything there; if you need help he is always the one to go to." Said Dacer.

"Okay, can we go now?" asked Nami.

"Yes, if you follow me." Everyone got out of their seats, with Luffy taking some of the meat, and followed Tamaki and Dacer out of the restaurant. Aiva followed to though behind everyone and was looking at everything with hard eyes. (What's wrong with her?)

After a while and going through several tunnels to go to each dome a large building with designs started to show, and then finally they were in front of it. The building was tall and large, though it was made from the stone everyone else had, there were blue swirls on it front and leading to the sides, symbolizing waves. Everyone was looking around in wonder at the magnificent. There were two long flags down the side of the entrance that was an aqua color. Soon they were inside it and were walking forward.

"This place is the king's palace?" said Robin looking around.

"Nice architecture." Said Franky lifting his sunglasses and looking around as they walked more into the building. Ace's arm was around you and you looked to Aiva and saw that she was looking around, though not a smile came to her face.

"Aiva…" you whispered and she looked at you but you just turned away. (How could she forget us? Amnesia from the water?)

"This is not the Kings palace; he has died years ago. But the queen is still there, and her son the prince may be there to help you also." Said Tamaki looking back for a moment and then going forward. Finally an opening started to come towards them as they moved closer. They went through and were in a large room.

"Whoa, this is like the, Egyptians, except underwater style!" said Kenn excitedly.

"Who are the Egyptians?" asked Chopper.

"Oh, it was just something I learned in my world," he replied.

"Oooooooo," Everyone was looking at the design on the ceiling and walls and didn't notice Dacer and Tamaki bow.

"Eh, why are you guys bowing?" said Luffy. Then they saw three chairs in front of them. The chair on the right was big and had a woman with a light blue dress on with long wavy light blue hair. The one in the middle was the biggest but had no one in it (Why is it empty?) and the one on the far left had a man with blue hair and eyes, his hair short and he was wearing a white long jacket with a large staff next to him.

"Hello, prince, your majesty." Said Dacer. Then he and Tamaki got up and looked at the people in front of them.

"These are outsiders who have just come here; they would like to know more about here and their friend's illness." Aiva just glared at Tamaki and then they all looked up at who was the prince and queen.

"You would like to know more about Salira?" said the queen looking at them. "Yes your majesty!" yelled Sanji with pumping hearts in his eyes. She just smiled and looked at them curiously.

"Well, what do you need to know?" she said.

"Why…do all the people here have blue hair?" asked Nami.

"Well, it is because of our water goddess, Selene." When you heard this it gave to a bit of a jolt. (Water goddess?)

"When the first people came to live here, Selene was kind and helped us build these here for us. She has graced us and then one day she said she had to leave, and before she did, she said; "as a memento of myself, here is something that'll give you in remembrance that I have helped." Selene then touched all of the villager's heads and with that their hair turned blue. And so forth, it has been like that." The queen stopped telling them the story and looked at their reactions. But they were all looking at Penelope.

"Umm...yea, so did the goddess ever come back?" she said looking at the queen. "No, why do you ask?" she looked at you curiously. You knew you somehow remembered this place but didn't think that you were a goddess.

"Well, you see, I can control water…" for evidence you took the water from the water in the fountain nearby and swirled it in the air above you and then held it above your hand in a ball.

"You…you…your Selene?!" said the prince now getting up from his seat.

"Well, not exactly but…"

"Please, we are in need of your help!" the prince got down on one knee and held his hands together.

"prince…" whispered Tamaki and Dacer.

"We have been attacked numerous times! We even had to close one of your domes because it had filled with so much water no one could live in there," he was talking while he helps up his hands.

"Wait, who's attacking you?" said Luffy with a serious face. The prince looked up and sighed, sitting back in his seat and putting his hand to his forehead.

"You may believe me, you may not, but one of our own people is attacking us. His name was Talas. He was the murder of my father."

"Your father was murdered?" said Robin intently.

"Yes, it was because Talas wanted control over this kingdom. But it didn't work because I had protected my mother from him killing her also." They saw the queen look down and smile wearily.

"As soon as I found him, he escaped from the palace and left the city taking an underwater sub with him."

"What's an underwater sub?" said Zoro looking at him.

"It is a ship that can sail under the seas instead of on it. After he was exiled we haven't heard of him since, but then a couple of months ago…the animals started attacking."

"Animals?" said Chopper curiously.

"Yes, I do not know how, but Talas has somehow gained the ability to use the animals to attack us. And by doing so he is ruining our kingdom. The only way we could stop him is to give the throne to him, but if we do, we know our citizens will have darkness fall around then creating chaos in our villages!" The prince hand his eyes covered by his hands and then looked at you again.

"Please, please, save us from this nightmare we go through! Every time it's something new he has come up with and the whirlpools has only recently started which have made us lose many of our messengers. Please!" the prince was done on his knee's again. They looked at the queen went over to her son and tried to comfort him.

"Yosh! Everyone! We will help you get rid of that jerk that's been terrorizing the people here. They are too nice to be killed by a man like that!" said Luffy seriously and proudly at the same time. The prince and queen looked up at Luffy and saw that the rest of the crew was standing proudly too, except Aiva. Whose eyes kept darting back and forth in the room.

"Thank you for your kindness! We will give you food and rest here also for your help. Our armies will also help with the battle. So if you need anything, please just ask!" said the prince getting back into his seat and as the queen did also.

"Actually, we do need some help." Said Kenn to the prince and queen.

"We have a friend and she's been with us a long time. But somehow, she has forgotten about everything," said Kenn looking at Aiva who he just stared at blankly. The prince came down from where he was at and went over to Aiva. Zoro saw as he went closer to Aiva. They stared at each other for a moment, the prince wondered why she was giving a cold look. Then he saw a small flash of green in her eyes.

"Hu-" he was cut off and was pushed by a huge force to the other side of the room.

"But before he crashed into the wall, Kenn thrusted his air behind him to stop him.

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro and he went over to her. She looked at him and she still had a cold look in her eyes, but she didn't do anything.

"Prince!" yelled Tamaki and Dacer as they rushed over to him.

"You, three, have an elemental power?" said the prince rubbing his eyes. Tamaki and Dacer helped him up and he looked back at Kenn.

"Yea, I have air, Penelope water, Ace fire, and Aiva earth." He said.

"Then…It seems you haven't gone under their merge period yet."

"Merge?" asked Robin walking a bit closer to the Prince.

"I see that the one in the hat has already merged with his, but you other three, it seems you haven't" The prince stood up and started walking towards Aiva but still stayed far off so he can see the whole crew.

"In our history, with the water goddess, people with the elemental powers have two personalities. Their own and their spirits power." Everyone looked at him wondering what he was saying and Aiva just smiled.

"It seems as you earth one, Aiva, has been having problems with he spirit. More like her spirit wants to control her. You must get to the merging stage soon. We will have it prepared in a couple of minutes." The prince yelled something to the side, and two men that were standing there went through another door.

"Wait, so you mean we aren't in control of our powers?" said Kenn confusingly.

"Well, your person could've let some of it out for you to try, but when you merge with them, your power becomes immensely great!" said the Prince.

"Umm, prince, may we call you by your name?" said Nami smiling shyly.

"Oh, yes, I am Prince Calix, and this is my mother Seronepha." He pointed to his mother who was now coming down the steps.

"Sire, the preparations are complete," said a man coming through the door.

"Thank you," he looked at the crew and smiled. "Now, let us go to the other room, yes?" he said as he walked off with the others following him. They went through a small light hallway with the prince and queen in front and the two men in the back. Zoro could somehow feel tension coming off of Aiva, but they just kept going. Soon they left the hallway and entered another grand room, though this room was now outside. There was a small spring a top a hill and couple of circles on the stone ground outlined by blue.

"This building is very…interesting," said Franky looking around. Everyone got out and saw how pretty the landscape was from there.

You like...You don't like?

Reviews can only tell! Please Review!!

Merging...o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is coming up!


	5. Merging

Yey! Next Chapter!!

ENJOY!

Opp..i forgot something...sigh

I do not Own One Piece!!

Merging

Crew's Time!! (POV)

You walked out the hallway and saw a giant room, though it was outside. There was green grass on the sides while the inside has a small spring on a small hill and a circular patter on the stones.

"This is where you will meet and merge with your powers. The crew and the fire one should sit out side the circle while you three should sit in the circle, though not to close to each other," said the prince. They all nodded; Kenn and Penelope went into the circle sitting across from each other. But Aiva didn't go in yet, she just looked at the circle coldly until then someone pushed her in. Aiva turned around and tired to go out but somehow something was holding her back. She looked up at the Prince who was smirking.

"If I didn't push you in, who knows what could've happened." The crew just sat outside of the circle and watched as Aiva sat down. The prince also sat outside of the circle, though opposite of the straw hats crew with his mother and watched what would happen.

Penelope's/Kenn's/Aiva's Time!! (POV)

As soon as Aiva sat down in the circle, they all looked at each other. Suddenly, Kenn felt sleepy closed his eyes, the same happened one by one with Penelope and Aiva.

"Now call upon your powers," said the prince quietly. Even though they were asleep they could understand him and knew what to do. Each of them started to call their power from beneath them.

Crew's Time!! (POV)

Everyone watched intently as they saw Penelope's, Kenn's and Aiva's eyes close.

"What's happening?" whispered Chopper to Ussop.

"I-I don't know, but lets see what happens," They all watched as the prince said,

"Now, call upon your powers," immediately after he said this smoke started coming off of them.

"Whooooaaaa, what's going on?!" said Luffy interested. The smoke though was according to their color of their spirit, Kenn's was white, Penelope's was blue, and Aiva's was green. Then all of their eyes opened but it was the color of their power also. They each stood up and the smoke went next to them, each forming a person.

Penelope's was first, the blue smoke was an outline of a girl, and soon it became clear to see her, she had light blue hair and eyes, with a white skirt and a tube-top, some swirls of blue ribbon was going around her arms, and in one hand she had a small staff. She looked like she was stretching for the first time with a smile on her face.

Next came Kenn's, his had white laid spiked hair with golden eyes, his expression serious yet modern. He wore black pants and an open white shirt underneath a navy blue light jacket.

Then Aiva's came, her's had short green hair but red eyes, she had a small smile on, though it was mischievous, she was wearing a dark purple tank-top and gloves up to her elbows, and had tight pants to her knees. They looked at each other for a moment and Penelope's, Kenn's and Aiva's eyes wet back to normal.

Penelope's, Kenn's and Aiva's Time!! (POV)

They looked at each other then the spirits beside them.

"You're my spirit?" asked Penelope to hers.

"Yep! It's fun to be water isn't it! I'm Selene, nice to meet you!!" said the spirit in a friendly voice and smile. Penelope just smiled back and the looked at Kenn.

"Hey, Kenn's spirit!" she grinned. Kenn's spirit was more down to earth than Penelope's.

"Hey, I'm Deamus. You've been doing a great job on controlling air by the way." Kenn's spirit seemed more mature than Penelope's who was bouncing around.

"Yea…but if some problems come, I'll just fix it," Kenn smiled and his spirit smiled back.

"Whoa! Penelope, your's is really cool!" said Ace from the side. Both Penelope's looked at him.

"Hmhmhmm? So this is who you like huh. Well he is very cute I must say." Said Penelope spirit. Then the air tensed around everybody. Everyone looked over to Aiva's spirit. Aiva was staring at her with hate while her spirit just smiled.

"You know, you will give up some time…" said her spirit.

"You dammed bitch, why do you keep making me forget everyone." Aiva grinned her teeth and burned her eyes into her spirit.

"Well, that's a shocker there," said Kenn's spirit. They all looked at him.

"What are you doing Deamus," said Aiva's spirit.

"Verifa, I'm taking out my key and showing it to Kenn," Kenn's spirit produced a key in his left hand.

"I believe you can use my power of good use, I will give you all of it, just make sure you keep it controlled." Said Deamus.

"A key? What does that do?" Kenn wondered.

"Each of us has something to merge you with; some may be illusions and inside you while others are not. For example, I have a key, which for me will open and give all powers to you." He held up the golden Key.

"I have this staff! When I was in control of my own body I used it to help me move myself around the water! But you don't have to use it, but it can come out if you want." Said Penelope's spirit to her smiling and holding up a short blue staff.

"Verifa do you not think she is suitable for your power?" asked Deamus to her.

"No, she is not at all, so you know how it goes," Verifa spirit smiled.

"Why am I not good enough?!" yelled Aiva.

"I work hard and trained my power everyday!"

"Well, I don't know, you have to show it to me. But you never have. I would like to take over you instead."

"What!?" the crew was outside with wide eyes.

"You can't just take over her!" yelled Zoro. From outside the circle. He put his hands near the circle but they were shocked and he was brought back.

"You must not get near the circle, or it will shock you badly." Said the prince from the other side. Verifa laughed as Zoro just sat back down.

"Kenn. I want you to take this key, once you take it, it will disappear but you will have my powers to the full and under your control, you've earned it. Here," Deamus handed him the key.

"T-thanks," said Kenn. His spirit just did a small smile and turned into white smoke and disappeared into his body.

"Verifa don't be too mean!" said Penelope's spirit. Then she turned Penelope,

"Well now, I guess since Deamus is gone I'll go to. I've seen how you react quickly with my powers and you seem to have much control over it. So I'll give the rest of it to you, you seem nice enough too!" Penelope's spirit handed her the small blue staff.

"Remember, you can call for the staff whenever you want! Have a fun time with the powers!" she said as she disappeared into her body and the staff also disappeared with her.

"Hehe, this fells soo cool!" said Penelope to Kenn. They each smiled at each other. And then looked over to Aiva, who looked like she was having a glaring contest with her spirit.

Aiva's Time!! (POV)

You looked at her wanted to gain the power.

"Why can't I have the damn power?!" you said looking at your spirit in the eye.

"Because I don't like you, your not powerful. I'd rather just take over your body easily and then it'll be over, what do ya say?" she said moving a bit closer. You could see Penelope and Kenn in the corner of your eye, wondering what's going to happen.

"How about we make a deal?" you said smirking. Your spirit just stared at you for a second and so did the rest of the crew wanting to know what the deal was.

"hmmmm, a deal? What kind?" said the spirit looking at you intensely.

"If I defeat you, using my power and sword. Then I've have proven myself that I am strong enough and you'll give me your power. But if I lose, you can take me over as your own" You said looking at her in the eye. She smirked liking the idea.

"Heh, okay. We use anything, I use my power. But I'll give you some just to be fair. The spirit lifted her finger and a strand of green light entered your body, you felt a bit more powerful, but not enough.

"Aiva! Are you really going to do this?" said Chopper.

"How else would I get it! I need to merge with her soon, otherwise she'll just take over my whole body!" you yelled. Suddenly you saw that Penelope and Kenn were forced to of the circle by some invisible force. And the light grew around you and your spirit. Everyone had to stand up to see you guys.

"Zoro, are you sure this is alright?" said Sanji looking at Aiva as she pulled her sword out.

"Yea, just believe in her," he said. Everyone stood and watched as you took your sword out and so did your spirit.

"Heh, your going to give me your body soon and it'll be all over for you!" yelled your spirit. Suddenly she ran at you with her sword.

Next chapter is a fight! WOO!

will she reciver her powers or not?

Please Review! and thax to the reviewers who reviewed also!:D


	6. Defeat

I do not own One Piece

Though I do own a lot of other things besides one piece..hehe

Hope you enjoy!

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 6

Aiva's Time!!(POV)

Aiva got her sword out and then her spirit started to attack her. Their swords clashed, giving an echo and they kept going offensive and defensive against each other. When her spirit gave saw a chance she moved back but at the same time took dirt up and threw it to Aiva's face. Aiva got a stone from the ground up just in time and blocked the dirt. Then she threw the stone at her spirit, but she just dodged it easily.

"Wooo! Yea Aiva!" you could hear the crew cheering for you from the outside. You smiled and thanked them in you head for cheering you on. Your spirit came at you and you came at her, but then she smirked as she lifted her and brought it towards you.

"Shit!" a stone hit you on the back causing you to go off balance a bit and the spirit saw the opportunity.

"There!" Your eyes widened as her sword pointed at you stomach and was about to go through, but you moved to the side just in time so she didn't pierce your stomach, but she did to your side.

"Ahhh," you yelled as she passed you and was in the spot you were just in before.

"You think you can beat me with just that?"

You were holding onto your side as you felt blood come out. (Come on, think think!) She held up her sword again and then came at you. Then, before you could do anything you pulled your hands up and the earth beneath you lifted you up into the air letting your spirit pass under you.

"Whoa!" said Ussop amazed.

"Heh, these powers come in handy!" you said looking at her. She growled a little and then brought her arm up to the rock holding you up and then brought it down. As she did that the rock under you did the same and you fell to the ground. Though you landed on your feet and held your self there.

"Heh, you little weakling!" she charges at you again, but you dash to the side quickly while putting dirt into her eyes and blinding her for the moment. Then you slashed your sword in her side and she fell back.

"Ugh!" she was pushed to the side and the stood up again looking at the cut you gave her.

"You bitch!" she yelled and then came at you again. (Doesn't she feel the pain?!) you both started going offence again and throwing dirt in the air making it dusty around. Finally the dust cleared and you were each covered in a bunch of cuts and panting.

"Heheheheh…you are a bit slow it seems" you said getting a little smirk out.

"hmmmhmmmmhmmmm." Suddenly your spirit disappeared from in front of you.

"Huh? Where-."

"hehehe, you're a little slow…Aiva," Your spirit was just behind you and before you could turn around she slashed your back with her sword.

Crew's Time!!(POV) 

"What's going on?" said Chopper trying to looked through the dust and only hearing sword clashes. Suddenly the sounds stopped and everyone looked in there. (What's happening?) Zoro looked down as the dust cleared. Both the spirit and Aiva were covered in slashes on their arms and legs, panting heavily.

"Heheheheh…you are a bit slow it seems" Aiva said with a little smirk. Suddenly Zoro felt something bad was going to happen like before.

"hmmmhmmmmhmmmm." The spirit then disappeared from them and then showed up behind Aiva (Shit!).

"Huh? Where-." Aiva looked around and then was cut off.

"hehehe, you're a little slow Aiva," The spirit was just behind Aiva and she had a shocked look on. Though before she could turn around the spirit slashed her sword on her back.

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro and the others. Zoro had just got the painful feeling, he remembered when Aiva did that to him long ago. Zoro looked at her as she leaned forward and went a few steps. The crew was quiet not knowing what to say. Suddenly they saw Aiva about to fall onto her knees.

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro, and before her knees hit, she brought them back up, the blood still soaking her back and they could hear her panting heavily.

"I'm…not gonna give up yet!" Aiva said.

Your Time!!(POV) 

Before you could look behind you in shock your spirit slashed her sword into your back. Your shirt ripped open but the blood on the back was keeping it together. (Huh…what? Stay up…stay…) you moved forward a couple steps trying to stay on your feet. But then you couldn't walk anymore. Your eyes went back and you couldn't see anything. You could feel yourself fall to the ground.

"Aiva!" you heard Zoro say. Suddenly you brought yourself up again before you hit the ground. Your eyes came back too normal and you looked back standing up, even though wincing from the pain.

"I'm…not gonna give up yet!" you said glaring at her. She looked at you bewildered but then a small smile grew.

"Heh, so you've got a bit of toughness in you huh?" She ran at you again and you couldn't move. (Move dammit MOVE)

"Aiva!" you heard someone call your name. You knew it was Zoro and you knew the crew was watching you, including the prince and queen. You grew a small smile that you could manage and then went after her. The fight began in the middle, though now she got stabbed in the arm and had to fall back.

"Seems like your having a tough time." You looked at her as she took her hand down from the cut she got and glared at you.,

"You son of a bitch!" she came charging at you once again. (Okay, calm down think, think) you stood there and closed your eyes as she came towards you. (Think, think, now!) as soon as you opened your eyes she was about to stab you but then you went out of her sight.

"Huh? No!" you were now behind her and smiled.

"You are a little slow…" you said as you pushed your sword into her back and then took it out.

"Auuhhhhhh!" she yelled. Then she fell to the ground and looked up at you panting heavily and smiling.

"Humph, well it seems that you finally get how my power works. By will power…and determination. I guess I can trust you with my power." You smiled a bit as she said that and then she turned into green light again, flowing into your body. Even though you were supposed to feel more powerful you felt weak.

"Hold on, let me heal these," you heard a voice inside you and the light surrounded you for a second. You couldn't see much until the light went out and you looked at your arms and legs, which were healed along with your back. Then you fell to the ground of your knees as the light around the circle also went out and the crew came rushing to you.

Yey! You finally defeated her! Next chapter is comign up!

Please Review


	7. Baths

I Do Not Own One Piece!

So...you know what just happened and here is the next chapter

By the way..this is rated T for you all...

REVIEW!

Enjoy...

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 7

Crew's Time!!(POV) 

The crew watched as Aiva put the sword through her spirit.

"Yey Aiva!" yelled Ussop, Kenn, and Franky happily jumping. They all watched as the spirit fell to the ground and looked up at Aiva.

"Humph, well I guess I can trust you with my power," they all watched as the spirit turned into the green light and flowed into her body.

"Whooooaaaa," said Ussop like he was watching an action movie. Then the light that was keeping them out fell and they rushed over to her as she fell to her knees.

"Aiva!" said Zoro as he took bent down to her and looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a while and everyone wanted to know what was going on between them.

"Hu…" Aiva tried to get some words out.

"What? What is it?!" said Sanji looking at Aiva. The prince and queen were now also there wondering what Aiva was trying to say. (Is she still possed by the spirit?) Thought Zoro.

"Hun…gry. HUNGRY!" Yelled Aiva whining.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Penelope, Luffy, and Ace laughed while everyone just had sweat drops.

"Let's go and have a feast!" said the prince walking away laughing a little while leading the crew to the dining room to eat with them.

"YEY!" said Aiva all energetically.

"Well, someone's energetic!" said Zoro smiling as he gave Aiva a little kiss.

"He he," she said laughing and then rushed off in front of the prince into the dining hall. Once everyone was there they all had a grand feast. The people who were on the sides were at first disgusted at how much the straw hats ate but then joined in and made a party of it. After this the prince said they can take a bath here, and they all went into the separate baths. Penelope, Aiva, Nami, and Robin all relaxed and so did the boys on the other side.

Girl's side!!(POV)

"Ahhh, this is so relaxing!" said Penelope going deeper into the water and swirling it around herself.

"Hehe, yea! Catch!" said Aiva as she splashed Penelope a little but she caught it in the air and threw it back at Aiva who fell backwards into the water.

"Hahaha. You guys are so clumsy." Said Nami and Robin who were giggling next to each other.

Guys Side!!(POV)

"This is such a nice bath!!" said Chopper looking around.

"Hehe, I hope you like it, too bad the queen was tired and had to go to bed. I thought she would like a relaxing bath with the girls," said the prince as he settled himself in.

"Ohhhh, They're calling for me! I think they may need my help!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. Ace started thinking the same thing.

"Are you sure this is okay?" said the prince joining the guys about to look over the wall.

"Hehe, it's okay!" said Sanji waving his arms still having hearts in his eyes. Then they all start to peek over and see the girls in the bath. Aiva and Penelope were playing with small splashes while Nami and Robin were laughing on the other side. Then Robin noticed them.

Girl's side!!(POV)

Nami and Robin were watching as Aiva and Penelope were having a water fight. Penelope was obviously winning. Then Robin sensed something and looked to the wall to see Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Chopper, Kenn, Franky, Ussop, and the Prince looking over with wide eyes.

"Humph, should you guys should just stay on your side instead of peaking." Said Robin smiling a little. Then Aiva and Penelope noticed them and ducked under the water, having their heads bobbling over it. They were really pissed off.

"Uggghhh, you assholes," said Aiva with an anime vein. Penelope then brought one finger up and slashed the boys back to their side. They fell, Sanji saying Mellorine ,They all started to laugh a little but then all relaxed and finished the refreshing bath. After ten more minutes in the baths, they all got out and changed into what they found was comfortable. Aiva had green short shorts with dark blue cotton tank-top. Penelope had pink shorts with and white tank-top. Nami had orange shorts with red tank-top. And Robin had purple shorts with a purple tank-top. They met up with the boys in the hallway. All of them only had light pants and no shirt…besides Franky who still had the Speedo and a tight shirt on.

"Well…I'm sorry but, we don't have enough bed rooms at the moment, we have six if that is okay with you."

"That's fine! You're giving us too much treatment anyways!" said Ace rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"Okay, well who's with who?" said the prince looking at them. Nami and Robin decided to share a room... Franky and Chopper were going to share another room. And Luffy and Ussop in another room. Another was Sanji and Kenn.

"Do you mind?" said Zoro looking at Aiva.

"Not at all," she smiled and Zoro and Aiva were going to share one room. Ace and Penelope decided to get the last room. The Prince smiled,

"Okay, well I hope you like it for tonight! They are like the homes all across our villages, so please enjoy." Said the Prince as he walked off. As soon as he did, six men with short blue hair came to them at once and leaded them to their rooms, everyone going separate ways. When Luffy and Ussop went into their room, it was an orange color with two twin beds on the side.

"Ahhh! Cool!" said Luffy as he jumped onto a bed and Ussop did to another.

Nami and Robin's room was an aqua color, also with two beds and a medium large sized room.

"Hehe, I'm gonna have a good sleep!" said Nami as she snuggled into the covers and Robin smiled while opening a book to read.

Kenn and Sanji was lead to their room; and when they went inside it was yellow and had two twin beds also. The room was a reasonable size and Kenn jumped onto the bed landing softly with the air,

"Ahhh! I wander how the girls are!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. Kenn just flicked his hand and sent Sanji hitting the wall, Kenn laughed hard before turning around to fall asleep.

Franky and Chopper were lead down the hall and to a door on their left where the room they had was blue and also had two beds with a small window.

"Ahhh everywhere is impressive in this building." Said Franky as he plopped right onto the bed and instantly fell asleep; the same with Chopper on the other side. All rooms have a bathroom:D)))

Penelope and Ace's Time!!(POV)

Penelope and Ace went into their room. It was a navy color, medium sized and had two beds.

"Hope you like it!" said the man who had brought them there and then left closing the door.

"Woo!" said Penelope as she jumped onto a bed and was bouncing up and down on it.

"Well, you're excited," said Ace laughing a little. He went over and sat on Penelope's bed, giving her a little kiss. She kissed back lightly.

"Ha, that was a good goodnight kiss," Penelope smiled. Ace looked at her and smiled widely back.

"Pe-" But Ace was cut off by automatically falling asleep on Penelope's lap.

"Uh, Ace…Ace?" said Penelope. She leaned closer to him and put her ear next to him. (He's only sleeping) thought Penelope laughing to herself. (Okay…) Penelope turned off the light and went back to her bed with Ace next to her. After 10 minutes Ace started pushing Penelope off the bed a little.

"Ugh Ace.." said Penelope pushing him back. But they kept pushing at each other when Ace turned around and now Penelope was looking into Ace's sleeping face. It was so calm even in the dark, and with his body so close to hers, his warmth spread throughout her body. Penelope lifted her hand to his face and stroked it. She looked at him peacefully but then he pushed her with his hand and she was about to fall off the bed again.

"Whoa! You don't wanna fall now…" said Ace who just woke up. He took her by her hand and brought her up again, but this time he was over her. He went down a little not to push all his weight onto her and started kissing her passionately. Penelope kissed back and put her hands around his neck bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. They kept kissing and then Ace licked the bottom of Penelope's lip. She let him in and he explored his mouth.

"Hmmm, you taste good Penelope," said Ace as they let go for some air. She giggled and brought him down to kiss him again. Ace started kissing down her neck and she felt up his muscled chest. They were both feeling a bit tingly inside and were laughing. Finally Penelope moved and now she was on top. They kept kissing sensually and Ace's body was heating up Penelope's.

"Hummm, you're so warm Ace," said Penelope as she brought her head down to his chest and felt the warmth come to her cheek. His breathing was slow and steady and he brought his hand to stroke her hair, soon they both fell asleep, with Ace holding Penelope on top and sleeping soundly.

Aiva and Zoro's Time!!(POV)

The man led Zoro and Aiva into a room that was green and had one bed and a window looking over the garden.

"I hope you like it! The prince said you two were close and told me to give you one bed, if you would like two-"

"It's okay, we're fine." Said Zoro smiling and then looking at Aiva.

"Yeps, we're fine! Thank you!" said Aiva as the man left closing the door. There was a medium mirror in front of the bed and Aiva stood in front of it while,

"Ahhh, today has been sorta exciting I guess." She said think of what had happened.

"Sorta? Didn't you own your power!" Zoro smiled.

"Meh," She just replied.

"You want to make it more exciting?" said Zoro sensually as he got in front of Aiva and put his hands around her waist. Aiva laughed a little.

"Hehehe, sure lets make it a party Zoro." You smiled and he kissed you lightly. You put your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He started to push you backwards towards the pillows and you followed him. You kept kissing each other with him on top and you underneath. He was still on top of you when you brought your hands up and down his chest from where his scar was. He nibbled your ear and went lower to your neck finding your soft spot. You moaned a little, feeling him smirk a little too. Then he came back to your mouth and bit your lips softy for an invitation. You let him in and he explored you mouth, not letting one piece go by. Zoro's hands started to trail up Aiva's shirt and to her bra, he caressed around it until you moaned deeply and came off him. You let go for air a little and looking into each other eyes. He smiled at you and so did you, but you both knew you were too tired to try anything today. So after a little while later, they fell asleep with Aiva cuddled in Zoro's arms and breathing to each others heart beats.

* * *

Hehe

Some romance thrown in with Those couples, though more later on! :D

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review and the next chapter will come out by tomorrow...?


	8. Infrormation Groups

I Do Not Own One Piece

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 8

Everyone's Time!!(POV)

Everyone woke up and changed into their regular clothes, meeting in the dinging hall for breakfast. The Prince and queen were already there.

"Meh…Penelope, can you get my fork," said Aiva to Penelope lazily. The fork was right next to Aiva but she was to lazy to lift up her hand.

"Ughhh," Penelope took Aiva's hand and put it on the fork.

"Ahahahaha, thanks Penelope!" Aiva then got energetic and Penelope and her started eating their food.

"So what are we gonna do today?" said Luffy eating a huge pancake and looking at the prince.

"I think we should look around the town for information," said Robin as she carefully drank coffee.

"Yea, we can go to the people who were at the other dome that got shut down and ask them about anything that happened." Said Kenn as he ate a piece of sausage and looking around. Aiva had a huge pancake in her mouth and Penelope was looking at her like (How can she do that?).

"I thwink twats a grewat idewa!" said Aiva.

"That translates to, I think that's a great idea for everyone else." Said Penelope. Everyone else at the table nodded.

"Okay, we have some addresses of the people, you can split off into groups of two for each and go to them." Penelope and Aiva looked at each other excitedly and decided to be a group. Before Sanji could ask, Nami and Robin had formed a group. Then Kenn and Ace had one and Luffy and Ussop had another. Franky and Chopper stayed together and then the only ones left were Zoro and Sanji. They looked at each other for a moment

"I can't stay with this shit head," said Sanji looking to the side.

"Well I can't stay around some perverted cook," said Zoro glaring at Sanji. They both stared at each other and it seemed as if lightning bolts where going in between them.

"Thanks! Bye you guys!" they then heard Aiva and Penelope waving off and going out the door along with everyone else with a paper in their hand. Soon Sanji, Zoro, the Prince and Queen were the only ones left.

"Tsk, I'll take care of this," said Sanji as he went off and gracefully took the paper from the queen's hand while kissing it also.

"heh, I'll make sure this love cook doesn't do anything stupid." said Zoro laughing to himself.

"At least I know right from left," mumbled Sanji.

"Eh?!" they both got into a mini fight as they went out the door and left.

"They're an odd group, aren't they?" said the queen laughing at herself lightly.

"Hmhmhmhmmm, yes, they are," said the Prince as they walked off.

Nami and Robins Time!!(POV) 

Nami and Robin were walking towards the west dome and had finally come to the people they were looking for.

"This is the place," said Robin. It was an old man and woman sitting outside of a house watching the towns people walk by.

"Ehhh, hello! We were just gathering information on how the attack a dome you used to live at happened. Do you mind telling us about it?" said Nami trying to sound normal and persuasive.

"Are you sure you would like to know about it dear?" said the old woman after she looked at Nami and Robin for a while.

"Yes, why not?" Robin looked curious as the woman told them to go inside and the man followed them. It was a small cottage but they all fit and the old woman gave them some tea.

"Thank you," Robin and Nami said as she settled herself back into a chair.

"I can tell you from what I think had happened from the beginning. It goes like this. At first we heard some sirens and thought that was the police messenger force outside the dome, but it wasn't. What we saw coming scared us all, it was a huge amount of fish and animals from our surrounding waters all coming at once." Robin looked even more curious (How could they all come at once?) she leaned in forward as she heard the rest of the story.

Luffy and Ussop's Time!!(POV) 

"Meat!!" said Luffy running towards a store with a sign of meat on it. Ussop grabbed Luffy's shirt collar and tugged him away.

"Okay, this paper says 341, so………" Ussop looked around and saw where it was.

"Ugh, so it was the meat store," Ussop looked at it as Luffy ran in with his tongue sticking out. Ussop followed after him and went in. There was some meat hanging down and behind a glass surface. Luffy was grazing over the glass and staring at the meat while talking to the man behind it. The man had blue matted hair and was smiling as Luffy was saying he wanted every kind of meat there was.

"Oi, oi oi!" Ussop came over and pried Luffy off the counter top.

"Sorry about barging in on you, but we want to ask you about some questions about the dome that was recently attacked." Said Ussop still holding Luffy. The man looked at them weirdly and seemed to give in a little.

"Okay hold on, go to the back and I'll be right there." Said the man. He pointed to a door, but a curtain there instead, and went to the window to put a "Closed' sign on it. Ussop and Luffy were sitting on the ground, with Luffy somehow eating meat on a stick. The man sat across from them and looked at them for a moment.

"So what would you like?" said the man.

"If you can, tell us anything you found weird or out of the ordinary about the attack," said Ussop who was now acting all detective like and had a pen and notebook out.

"Well it all started out with a loud noise…" and as the man talked Luffy and Ussop listened getting more and more interested in what they had heard.

Franky and Chopper's Time!!(POV)

Franky and Chopper were walking along the streets, with some people staring at Franky who only had his Speedo on and Hawaiian shirt on. Chopper was in his four leg mode and made him look like he was a regular deer.

"I think it's here," said Franky looking at the paper and then at the small building a head of them. They went towards the door and knocked on It once, then twice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" said Franky who was now knocking harder. Finally a young woman answered the door with a small crack.

"Hello?" she said looking up at Franky.

"Hello, Umm well, we were just wondering what had happened the day your dome was attacked." Franky looked at the woman at first and she looked a little scared.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Okay, you can come in." said the woman as they went it. It was a cramped and sorta dark house. Chopper got back to his two feet and saw an old man on a bed in the corner.

"Is that your father?" said Chopper looking at him. The woman looked strangely at him but then nodded.

"Yes, he is very very sick and I do not want any thing to come into the house to harm him more." Said the woman. Chopper went over to him and felt his heart.

"He seems stable for now." Said Chopper.

"What happened to him?" said Franky looking at her.

"Well, it started with the dome getting attacked and…" the girl trailed off looking at the ground.

"No, no no. Please keep going. We are here to find out what has happened in the dome that was attacked recently," said Franky taking off his sunglasses.

"Umm, okay, please sit down and I will tell you." The woman signaled to a chair and they sat in it listening carefully to her story.

Kenn and Ace's Time!!(POV)

Ace was talking to Kenn, though Kenn wasn't listening, about random stuff when he stopped in front of a house near a busy street.

"Ace?"

"Well the river was full and…what?"

"I think this is it, like I mean the place we have to go to, I wonder why there are so many people?" said Kenn. Ace looked at it a little better when he heard someone yelling about inside.

"Oh, no." said Ace.

"What? Have you been here before?" said Kenn laughing a little.

"Actually yea, but I was then kicked back out." Kenn laughed and made his way towards the place, Ace followed but cautiously as they entered the store.

"Uhhh, hello there," said Kenn through the bustling people. It took the old man a moment to realize, but then he saw Ace and had a small angry look on him.

"If you are here to send that message I'll-,"

"No, no. We just wanted to ask you some questions." Said Kenn getting in the way so the two wouldn't start a fight.

"Ugh, well what kind of questions? As you can see I am a bit busy right now." Said the old man as he got handed some papers then gave them away to someone else.

"I'll just take about 15 minutes of your time. Please?" said Kenn looking at him. The old man stared at Ace and Kenn for a couple of seconds.

"Well, okay. Tamaki! Take charge for the moment here!" he said as Tamaki came to him.

"Oh, hello Ace and Kenn." Tamaki did a quick smile and then ran off telling other people what to do.

"Follow me where it is quieter than this roaring shark," the man waved them over to a door where they went and followed in.

"So, ehh, sit and ask me what you want to know." The man gestured at the chair and sat on his own stool as Kenn and Ace sat down.

"Well, we were wondering how the dome, the one that had crashed down, had gone." Said Ace looking at the man.

"And why do you need to know this?" he glared at them for a moment.

"Well, the prince is the one who wants to know." Said Kenn with a slight sweat drop.

"Humph, okay. Well it first started off with a piercing sound and people screaming…" Kenn and Ace sat and listened as their eyes grew wide at what they had heard.

Sanji and Zoro time!!(POV)

"Dammit, where is that house!" said Zoro who was looking around. Sanji was standing in front of a door and looking at the number on top.

"Here it is, shitty swordsman." Said Sanji as Zoro came over and punched him in the head.

"Shut up, ero-cook!" said Zoro back. They then started a mini fight when a small girl opened the door. Sanji and Zoro noticed her and stopped.

"Well hello there Madame, is there any parents at home?" said Sanji looking at her sweetly.

"Yea, hold on" she seemed a little frightened but then called her mother to the door.

"O, well hello. Is there anything you need?" The woman had short blue hair and a small smile on her face.

"Well, we wanted to ask you some questions about the dome incident that happened a little while ago." Said Zoro coming closer to the door. The woman's eyes grew a bit wide and ushered her daughter back inside and up to her room before letting Sanji and Zoro in.

"Is this the Princes order?" said the woman as she sat on a couch and Sanji and Zoro sat across from her.

"Well yes and no. He told us where to get the information and we came here." Sanji looked her smiling and having heart eyes. Zoro hit him in the head again,

"You're gonna scare her, idiot!"

"You scare her more with that face of yours" Sanji said.

"Huh!?" they again had some lighting in-between each other until the woman had stopped them.

"Umm, please stop. I can help you if you like." She said. Zoro and Sanji looked at her then settled back into their seats.

"Can you tell us if there was anything interesting that had happened?" said Zoro.

"Well, yes…?" the woman brought her hand up to her mouth then back down again.

"Okay, well. It started out with a small crack, we thought we could get it fixed like anything…" Sanji and Zoro listened as she went on with her story of how things happened.

Yey! Thanx to all those people who review! Please keep reviewing also!

Its nice to see someone say something nice, I dont mind flamers either ;

Next chapter is up!


	9. Someones Lost

* * *

I Do Not Own One Piece

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 9

Aiva and Penelope's time!!(POV)

Aiva and Penelope were walking down the semi-busy road and looking for a house.

"Despite the laws that you make it," Aiva started singing Whispers in the dark by Skillet and Penelope joined. Soon they were singing it at the top of their lungs and making air guitaring while walking down the road. Finally they were out of breath and Aiva looked again at the paper the prince gave to them.

"I think that's the house." Said Aiva pointing to a medium sized house with three children playing outside. Aiva and Penelope went to it as a woman with her blue hair tied back and in a bandanna came out.

"Hello there!" Aiva said with a bright smile. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"O hello there, we don't get many visitors, how are you." Said the woman.

"Oh we're fine. We just wanted to ask you some questions." Penelope said to her as one of the kids bumped into her spilling the water he was carrying.

"Oh, sorry about that lady." Said the kid looking up at her and then the mess on the ground at her feet.

"It's okay!" Penelope bent down and with a swift finger the water came up and went back into the bottle, leaving the ground dry.

"Whooooaaaa! Thank you!" said the little boy as he ran off to play a little more. Penelope got up and looked at the lady who was staring at her wide eyed.

"You...can…"

"Yep, I can control water!" said Penelope smiling and Aiva next to her.

"O wow, I heard that some one came but…I didn't really believe." The woman was still looking at Penelope when Aiva grunted a little.

"Um..well yea, We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions," said Aiva not wanting to ruin the moment but they had to get on with it.

"Oh, oh, yes yes. What would you like to know?" the woman looked at the curiously.

"What happened on the day the dome was attacked? Was there anything strange?" said Aiva looking at her. The woman looked surprised for a moment.

"Well, yes I will answer the questions I guess. It is long but I will try to tell you in short" said the woman kindly though with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Penelope started playing with the kids as the woman told her story to Aiva.

"I had all started with a small crack in our done, that we thought we could fix sooner or later. But one day we heard a loud piercing noise…and we saw some of the friendly animals attacking us."

"You mean…the sea animals attacked you?" Aiva wondered what she meant.

"Yes, it was dreadful. Some of our messengers were outside the dome and were also attacked…" the woman seemed a bit scared now that she was remembering it.

"You don't have to tell me to many details if you don't want to. Just the important ones." She nodded and looked at Aiva again.

"Okay, well, more and more started attacking us and making more cracks. The people around us were screaming to get out, run to the other domes and close the door! We all started running with our babies and children. But while I was running I saw a shadow, not animal but human, in the middle of the animals and he wasn't getting attacked. He was smiling and I couldn't see him clearly but he had a blue hair like the rest of us, and a small cape on. I couldn't then get to see him anymore as the noises and creaking got louder. Soon I was in another dome and watched as ours fell to the ocean floor and the animals scattering away." Aiva just sat there and looked at the woman. And even though Penelope was playing with the kids, she stopped and stared at the woman for a moment.

"So you mean, the animals were like under control by this man?" said Penelope.

"I do not exactly know, but I hope I did help you a little." She said getting up with a basket against the side of her hip.

"Would you like anything to eat? I have cookies." Said the woman cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Aiva was happy for the cookies.

"Umm…if it's not too much," said Penelope hitting Aiva in the arm. The woman went into the house to get the cookies.

"That was rude!" said Penelope.

"Well, she did offer them to us!...Don't you think it's weird, the animals seemed like they were always nice, but now there going crazy," said Aiva looking at Penelope. Then Penelope took some water splashed it on Aiva's face and then off of it again.

"You little!"

Penelope held the water over Aiva's head while she tried to jump up and get it. The little kids started jumping too running and chasing after the water.

"Hehehehehe." Said Penelope laughing as she kept making them run round and round in circles after he water. It was now dark and it seemed to make some people a little more lively. Then something lit up the top of the dome.

"Huh?" said Aiva stopping and looking to see where the flash was coming from. Penelope looked too and had brought the water to the ground softly so it wouldn't splash anyone. Then they heard a loud noise coming from ahead of them into the sky and something exploded into a million different colors. The woman had come out to see what it was and they all noticed that it was fireworks starting.

"Fireworks mama!" said one of the children tugging on her skirt. She smiled and laughed.

"Lets go!" she took the children's hands and started running after everyone else who was going towards the fireworks happily.

"Wait! What's this!?" said Penelope looking at the woman who was about to leave.

"It is a festival, once in a while we have a festival to celebrate our goddess Selene, even though this is too early for the fireworks it is a fun experience," The woman smiled and ran with the people towards the fireworks,

"Lets go Penelope!" said Aiva. She smiled at her and Penelope did too. They started running with everyone and then Aiva saw a huge fountain which people were stopping and looking at the fireworks there.

"Penelope! We're almost there!" she said. Aiva was waiting for a response but didn't get any. She looked behind her and saw that Penelope wasn't there(huh?). Aiva looked around with people still rushing past her.

"Penelope? You here?" you yelled it even though there were a lot of people talking about. (Where'd she go? I swear she was right behind me!) Aiva went looking around when suddenly she met up with Sanji.

"Aiva-chaann!" he said as his eyes turned into hearts.

"Hey Sanji, look, have you seen Penelope anywhere?" Aiva was still looking around as she said this to Sanji then she looked at him.

"Wait, where's Zoro?"

"Oh, the marimo, we said to spilt up and find everyone so I went this way and he went the other way, we're meeting on the other side of the fountain." More fireworks spread into the air and people kept awing at the different colors.

"Well, I have no idea what happened to Penelope. She was right behind me when we were running, but then I turned around again…and she wasn't there." Aiva looked around biting her nails for a moment.

"Oh,okay. I'll look for her on the way to the others and you stay in this area looking for her. Okay?" said Sanji looking at her.

"Got it!" Aiva looked at him and smiled.

"Ahhh, Aiva your so cute when you smile!" he said and then spun off calling Penelope's name in every direction.

"Penelope!" Aiva yelled. She rose herself up a little with the earth and looked for long haired blondes…out of all the blue she should be easy to find. But there wasn't any blondes.

"Penelope!" she screamed even louder. Suddenly someone bumped into her making her almost fall to the ground but she kept her feet in the right place.

"Hey-" she was caught off as the person dropped a letter on the ground.

"Hey, hey! You dropped your letter!" she waved it at the person but they just kept going. She looked at it and then noticed something, on it, it said.

_To the Person who is friends with the water girl_

(Huh? To me? About Penelope?!) Aiva was now wondering what was going on and tore open the letter, inside it said,

_It seems that you are missing something. She doesn't seem likely to return unless you give me the throne. So if you don't want her dead, you should know what to do!_

_-The next king, Talas_

(No!) Aiva looked towards the man who had bumped into her but couldn't see him anymore.

"No, Penelope!" Aiva screamed and some people looked at her curiously but kept watching the fireworks above. Aiva started frantically looking around and pushing some people out of the way to the back of the crowd. Finally she did and the crowd was behind her with the streets in front of her empty.

"Penelope!" Aiva yelled, but there was no answer.

Penelope has dissapeared! NOOO!

You will see somthing happen soon! Please Review for it to come out MUCH faster.

Still, my editor is holding this hostage and I am trying to edit it my best...hehe

So yea...Hoped you enjoyed it!

REVIEW OR DIE! hehe


	10. Taken up & away

I do not Own One Piece

Sry about the delay...I got it up though :

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 10

Aiva's Time!!(POV)

You looked around and couldn't find her. You ran down the street to the house you were at and looked around frantically. She didn't want something to happen like this too soon.

"Aiva?" you heard someone call your name and looked behind you. Standing there was Ace and Kenn looking worriedly at you.

"Hey-" you were cut off by the rest of the crew coming towards you.

"Aiivvaa!" yelled Luffy with a wide grin on. They came over to you and were all standing in front of you. You felt like a mouse and they were the cats.

"Did you find her?" said Sanji looking at you.

"Umm..."

"Who? Why who's missing?" said Ace.

"Penelope…I-I can't find her, and then I found this." You held out the letter and Ace took it. Everyone crowded around him while you just stood there and then sat down in a cross legged position.

"Now that I think of it, she should be okay." You said with your eyes closed.

"We should find her soon!" Ace held the envelope down and had a glare in his eyes.

"Hold on, let me think," you sat there on the ground then looked up at Kenn.

"Kenn, has Penelope ever not taken care of her around guys?" Kenn looked confused about this then thought for a bit.

"No, if she didn't like them she would just walk off with them in the dust." He looked at her.

"Okay, that means she's probably doing okay. But in a hostage situation…"

"We have to find her now! I'll kick that guy's ass!" Ace was getting madder and madder by the minute and the envelope was getting on fire.

"Ace!" Nami took the letter from him and took the fire out. "We need this in case there are any clues." She glared at him then at the paper.

"Let's try to take this slowly,"

"No!" yelled Ace. "What if something bad happens?!" he said frantically going up to Aiva. Aiva stood her ground as Ace came up to her, grabbing her by the collar, pulling her up, and looking straight into her eyes.

"Whoa, Ace." Said Ussop.

"Oi," said Zoro realizing what was going on. Though Aiva held a hand up to keep him in place.

"You know her the most! What do you think'll happen!" he said yelling in your face. You just looked at him with a determined face on, and then he let you go.

"Ace, you just have to believe in her! From what I know, she could be in many situations right now," you said grinding you teeth a little. Ace sighed and made his hat go over his eyes a bit.

"Who ever hurts my nakama will get their ass kicked _hard_!" said Luffy getting a bit angry also.

"I think we should also go clear this up with the prince." Said Nami as she started going off. You all followed him and Ace was still in place when Franky called after him and they all went.

Penelope's Time!!(POV)

You were running after Aiva when you suddenly felt yourself being pulled to the side. Before you could say anything though, something was put over your mouth and hands behind your back.

_"Your coming with me, water girl,"_ said a voice. And then something hit you on the back of the neck and you blacked out.

You woke up with groggily and looked around. Everything was a blur but you felt that you were lying on your side. (Huh? Where am I?) You got up on your knees and felt your hands were tied behind you and you had something in your mouth. Your eyes started to get clear.

"Hehehe, looks like your awake water girl." You looked to where that voice came from and saw the back of someone near a steel table. Now that you noticed, you were in a round steel room, and some windows were here and there proving that they were still underwater. (Where am I?) Then the person turned around and bent down right in front of you. He took off the gag, but you didn't say anything at first.

"So you're the water goddess huh?" he was looking at you. He has blue matted hair, and looked her age.

"You're…Talas?" You looked at him curiously.

"Hehehe, the one and only. And since you're here, I'm having a grand time!" He got up and went back to where he was working on.

"But...but you're only a teenager, and you murdered the king?!" He laughed a little.

"Yes, that bastard took everything away from me, my family, my home, everything. So I wanted to show him what it was like! I tried to poison him and then become king by killing the prince and queen after. But they found me out." Talas was now fumbling with something.

"So now, hehehe, the only way to get me to throne is force. And since you're the water goddess, hehe, you have the biggest use underwater." He was spinning something in a tube then looked at you snickering.

"Hey, hey! What the hell! I want out! And why the hell did you tell me all that?" Penelope tried to get to her feet and the run away but Talas appeared right in front of you in an instant.

"Because, you won't remember it anyways. Also, I've learned a few tricks up my sleeves, and you can't leave." He snickered a little as he grabbed your arms and forced you against the wall. "Hey hey hey! What the hell!" you yelled.

"Heh, sorry. I would do this another way but this _is_ the only way. Though I'm not sad because you are cute." (Huh?) You tried to struggle out of his grip but it was too strong. He was putting the mixture he made into his mouth while you tried to look behind him. There was some water and with you're mind you forced it to come towards Talas. But before it hit him, he crashed his lips into you. (Ah!) You tried to keep your mouth closed but he forced it open. His tongue darted into your mouth along with the water he was drinking.

"Ummumm!" you tried to not swallow it and get him off you but he was holding onto you so tight and now you needed air. Finally you swallowed the water that was in his mouth to yours and he stopped kissing you and looked at you while wiping his face.

"Heh, you put up quite a fight," he said laughing a little. Now you felt faint again. (Oh shit. Why does this have to happen) you felt your vision blur and fell to your knees. You saw him smile and looking down at you laughing. "No…" was the last thing you tried to say until you finally blacked out.

* * *

ooo, next chapter is going to say what happened! Thanx to icebluehost and StrawhatMelody for reviewing! I promise I'll get it back up if you and more review!!

Thanx...

and sadly...my editor is still keeping the stories hostage...D: so I will edit myself! :

hehe...

Review!


	11. Waiting For Tomorrow

I Do Not Own One Piece...Oda does...:D

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 11

SOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SOO LONG! I didn't mean for it to take this long….

D:

I'll try to make them come out faster! But, as an apology, I'll put up 4 chapters :D Enjoy

Crew's Time!!(POV) 

Everybody ran back to the palace and Ace barged into the Princes room. People were rushing about and the prince was talking to someone and then saw them.

"Hello is there anything wrong?" said the prince looking worried.

"Yes!" yelled Ace. Nami followed up after him holding up the note Aiva had.

"Talas has taken Penelope!" she yelled over the rush of people.

"Oh…that's odd," the prince looked surprised as he took the note out of her hand.

"Why, what's wrong?" said Kenn.

"The thing is, the fireworks suddenly went off on their own when they were supposed to go off tomorrow. So I think the fireworks were done today for a distraction for your water friend." He as he looked at what the writing was on the letter.

"Yeah, the lady we met also said that it was early for the fireworks before she ran off"Aiva put on a thinking face wondering when Penelope was taken. Zoro came up behind Aiva.

"Do you know where Talas is?" said Zoro.

"No, or else we would've already done with him." Said the prince.

"That was a stupid question Zoro," said Aiva looking at him with a weird face on. She put her hand on her sword and took it out leaning on it.

"We have gotten in this kind of situation before…" said the Prince getting a worried look on.

"Really?" said Sanji looking at him curiously.

"What happened to the person?!" said Ace worriedly.

"The thing is, he never returned, and the day after, was when the dome was broken." Said the Prince sadly and looking at each of them.

"Don't worry guys! We'll get her back!" said Luffy smiling a little.

"How can you think so calmly Luffy! She's you're Nakama!" yelled Ace striding over to him and picking him up by his shirt.

"Eh Luffy?!" The stared at each other for a moment with straight faces.

"Ace, we all know how feel with her. But you should have confidence in her, not think that she can't handle herself." Said Luffy. Everybody looked at Luffy then at Ace who put him down.

"Okay, what should we do?" said Ace slowly as they all turned between Luffy and then to the prince.

"I-I don't know…" They all sat there for a moment and thought.

"How about we give him what he wants?" said Robin.

"What?!" they all responded.

"We can't do that!" said Nami looking at Robin.

"Actually, I agree with Robin." Said Franky.

"Huh?" they all looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hmm, he gets it. What we can do is have someone look like the prince while handing him the throne, though it won't be official because he is not the prince." Everyone stared at Robin.

"That's a pretty good plan, but who will take the princes place tomorrow?" said Ussop thinking.

"I have an idea," said the Prince. He waved to one of his advisors at come, whispered in his ear for something and then the man ran off.

"What was that?" said Aiva looking at where the man was going. Then he came back with a man next to him.

"Tamaki!" said Aiva happily.

"Hey Aiva!" he said waving at the crew.

"I just heard about what's going on," he said.

"Oh, yes and we need you for something as well," said the Prince smiling down at him. They told him what they were going to do.

"Oh yes, okay. If it is for your friend and our people I shall." He bowed and then left quickly with the other men.

"I think you should get some rest for tomorrow." Said the prince kindly.

"I'm sorry for all your troubles, if you like there will be food at the dining tables tonight,"

"Thanks!" said Luffy. Then they all walked off to the dining hall, wondering what is going to happen the next day.

Dining hall

Everyone could eat, though not as lively as ever. Aiva kept looking at the empty seat next to her. Ace usually was sitting on the other side of her as well and looked at the empty seat, then at Aiva. Aiva felt an arm snake around her shoulders and Zoro's breath next to her ear.

"It's okay," he whispered and brought a spoon of soup into her mouth. She giggled a little and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yea, I no. I just feel like I'm missing the one to tell me to stop eating next to me," Aiva said as she ate. Ace kept eating but was thinking over things. (She's alright. But there's something strange…Wouldn't he want her for the power of water?) Everyone ate with Luffy stealing some people's food and Nami hitting him on the head for him to stop. Robin was thinking over something that seemed to be strange to her but laughing along. Finally they each went to their rooms but before Aiva went in with Zoro, Ace wanted to ask her something.

"You can go, I'll be there soon." Said Aiva smiling. Zoro looked at Ace then at Aiva who was still smiling, he gave her a small peck and left.

"Yes Ace?" said Aiva questioningly at Ace. He looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm…well I'm sorry about before but,"

"Yea, I know you and Penelope are really close," said Aiva smiling at him. Ace was glad that she understood him, but that wasn't it.

"Yea, we are. But the thing is, doesn't it bother you that he took Penelope of all people?" said Ace.

"Well, yea,but I don't…" Aiva has a thinking face on.

"She has the power of water and he wants to take over the throne. Is she really going to be okay?" said Ace looking at her. He didn't want to sound too weak but he wanted to know that she would be alright.

"Ace," Aiva put her hand on his shoulder.

"She knows what to do. Even if she gets stuck between a rock and a hard place, she's not stupid. She will find a way out." Her look was a knowing look. Ace sighed,

"Okay, well. We'll see her tomorrow right!" said Ace starting to walk off.

"Yea!" said Aiva. She waved at him and entered her room. It was dark and she could already hear Zoro sleeping. She quickly changed and slipped under the covers next to him where he put his arm around her and brought her closer. "Was it okay?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yea, it's okay" she whispered back. Then they fell asleep with Zoro's arms around Aiva, thinking about what would come of tomorrow

When Ace went into his room, turned off the light and bed into the bed. He felt a little colder without Penelope next to him. But he knew she would come back tomorrow. So with that in his mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow..what ill happen? It all starts in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW! arigatou! :


	12. Already There

I Do Not Own One Piece

right where you left off...

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 12

Aiva's Time!!(POV) 

Everyone woke up and ate breakfast. Then they all headed off to the princes room where the change was being made. When it was done Tamaki looked almost like the prince with the exception with his hair which was a little lighter blue.

"Wow, you look almost like the prince!" said Luffy excitedly. Chopper, Ussop, and Luffy started poking each of them to tell the difference. Everyone got sweat drops until Nami punched all of them to stop it.

"Sorry, Nami…" said Luffy as they were on the ground with big lumps on their heads.

"Okay, well we'll go out with how it goes. Tamaki you go out side and we'll be behind you. We'll wait for the time of when he comes." Said Nami looking at the others. Tamaki put his hands in each of his sleeves and nodded.

"But we don't know the time he will come." Said Chopper in complain.

"Yes, it was a night last time, but we do not know, so just in case we'll be out there the whole time," said the Prince. Everyone nodded and went outside to where a chair was set up to where "the prince" as in Tamaki, would sit and wait. He sat there and everyone was placed on the either side of him and waited. Kenn and Aiva started talking about old time with Penelope in the other world.

"Haha, remember that time when Penelope tripped over the table leg but then trying to grab onto it to not fall the cloth came off along with everything else?!" they started cracking up at all the mistakes Penelope had made in the world before and now. Aiva noticed that Robin kept looking at Tamaki who just kept smiling back, but the look Robin was giving was a mixture of confusion and curiosity at Tamaki. (What is she thinking about?) Then you went onto talking with Kenn about how stupid Penelope could be sometimes.

Ace's Time!!(POV)

They've waited out there for four hours until lunch finally came. Everybody ate with their lunches on their laps still waiting. Zoro and Aiva were leaning against each other, with Aiva's sword on the ground next to her. Ace sighed as he ate the sandwich that he was given. (I hope Penelope is alight) Tamaki went up to Ace and sat next to him. You looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the throne?" you said biting through the sandwich.

"Yes, but you seemed very troubled, it is because you love this girl?" Tamaki watched you as you took another bite out of the sandwich and thought for a while.

"Yes..I-I am in love with her. I can't seem to stop thinking about her and now that she's been taken, I feel like there's empty spot in my life." You thought about the fun you had together when you first met each other and tried making something with everybody's power. (Heh, that didn't work) a small laugh escaped your lips and Tamaki smiled.

"You see, you care for her so much she must feel the same about you. Keep believing," said Tamaki as he got up and went back to sit on the throne. Then Kenn came over and sat next to you. It was getting darker and less and less people were outside.

"Heh, this is taking a while, and Aiva's asleep over there so I can't talk to her," said Kenn laughing a little. You looked to Aiva and saw she was sleeping on Zoro's shoulder with his arm around her, and he was also sleeping. Ace smiled and thought of when he fell asleep in Penelope's room by-accident. You and Kenn started talking about random things until it became really dark and you became a bit worried. Tamaki was still on the throne and yawned a bit. Kenn could tell that Sanji wanted to kick the shit out of Zoro, but then Aiva would get hit. They started laughing. Suddenly a bright light came from the top of the dome. Aiva and Zoro woke up to it rubbing their eyes

"Huh?" Everyone shielded their eyes from it and then looked up.

"P-P-Penelope?" said Ace amazed.

* * *

Penelope Came back!! YEY! but...whats wrong with her?

Review! :


	13. Coldness

I Do Not Own One Piece!

Next Chapter of...

One Piece In Their World 2

Aiva's Time!!(POV)

You looked up and saw a bright light then it go away.

"Oh my god…" you and Zoro stood up and saw Penelope.

"P-P-Penelope?" said Ace standing up and looking at her. Everyone looked as they saw Penelope, though she was somehow different. Instead of the blond hair she had, it was blue and floating around her caressing with the light.

"Penelope!" yelled Luffy. But she didn't look down instead she looked to where Tamaki was. One Hand was in the air and you looked up. There was a hole on the top of the dome, though no water was coming in. A shadow then came up behind Penelope.

"Huh?" Everyone then heard a small laughter though loud enough for everyone to hear and looked up. Penelope's hand came down and was now next to her. A flow of water had appeared next to Penelope and a young man stood next to her,

"Hahahaha, I don't think she remembers Penelope," said the boy. He had blue hair and was as tall as them, he was wearing dark pants and a small sweater that covered the top half of his body, though with the hood down.

"What the hell do you mean!" screamed Ace.

"I mean…she only knows her spirit self, and me," said the man.

"That's Talas…" said Tamaki standing up and looking at him. Talas just snickered down and looked at Tamaki.

"So, you've come give me the throne?" said Talas laughing,

"And with so many body guards…" He looked at everyone and we were all giving him glares and not letting go of where he was.

"Heh, so you lied to me to bring me here and take me huh? Well, that's not going to happen ," You kept glaring at him and then looked at Penelope, she seemed to be out of it and just starting straight ahead, with her eyes alight.

"Penelope!" you yelled trying to her again, but it was like she couldn't hear you.

"She won't hear or listen to you," said Talas looking at you.

"She's all mine," he snickered as he brought his hand on the side of her face and lightly licked her.

"You bastard," Ace was on the other side and was trying to control himself.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR HURTING MY NAKAMA!" yelled Luffy. Kenn, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Ussop got into their fighting positions.

"Tamaki! Get inside!" yelled Sanji running over to him, but suddenly we saw him smirk.

"Wait Sanji!" yelled Robin, but right when he did, Tamaki took out a gun, and shot Sanji right in the stomach.

"Uuughhh!" he stood in place for a second then went onto his knees clutching his stomach.

"SANJI!" yelled Nami, she tried to go over to him but then Tamaki pointed the gun up to her and the other one at Kenn's head next to him.

"Don't move," he snickered.

"You bastard-"

"Wait," said Luffy, his eyes were shaded now and he was looking towards Tamaki.

"Tamaki, you were with Talas all along?" he said calmly.

"Heh, maybe, maybe not.." Tamaki looked eviler now and looked around him. Everyone was looking between Penelope and Tamaki, wondering what to do.

"Bastard," horsed Sanji, he tried to get up, coughing up blood, but had a hard time.

"Sanji, stay down!" yelled Nami.

"I can't have you shoot at a lady," said Sanji slowly getting up in front of Nami and still clutching his stomach.

"Sanji…" whispered Ussop.

"Heh, then I won't get her." He smirked and everyone noticed what he was going to do.

"KENN!" yelled Chopper but then Tamaki shot. Everyone gasped, but right before he pulled the trigger Kenn smiled.

"Heh," as soon as he shot there was a bit of smoke and you didn't see Kenn fall to the ground.

"A-A-" Ace didn't understand was happening, but Aiva and Luffy were smiling. When the small smoke disappeared, everyone saw that Kenn was still standing there, though he saw smiling, and there was a small ball between his ear and the gun.

"Huh?" said Tamaki. As he took him gun down it became clearer that the bullet was revolving in the air, and then it dropped to the ground.

"Kenn…" said Nami amazed.

"Tsk, you think something that moves in air can kill me?" said Kenn smiling at Tamaki. Just as he did, Kenn leg swiped him but Tamaki jumped into the air and land on top of the chair standing. He took off the long coat showing he was wearing a shirt and brown pants.

"You asshole!" yelled Sanji. He tried to kick him, even though it wasn't with enough power but Tamaki just dodged it and flipped while taking more guns out.

"Heh," he shot at Nami and Ussop, but they moved just in time to not get hit.

"Good job Tamaki, keep them entertained while I get the Prince," you looked up at Talas and gave him a piercing look. (That bastard had started it all!)

"Now Penelope," said Talas stoking her face again.

"Would you kindly get the real Prince for me?" While he said this Tamaki was on one side with Sanji, Nami, Ussop, Franky, and Chopper attacking him all at once, though he seemed to dodge them quite easily.

"Damn, how can he move so lightly!" cursed Sanji. They went after him again cursing at his movements. Ace, Kenn, Aiva, Robin, Zoro, and Luffy were all still facing Penelope and Talas who were in the air.

"Now, kindly get the Prince here, huh?" he whispered these words into Penelope's ear softly, and even though she didn't nod, her hand was brought up and water started to move towards the doors behind everyone. Aiva, Kenn, Luffy, Ace, Zoro, and Robin all had their faces covered in their shadows as the water passed close to Aiva. (Does she think I'm not here?!) You were outraged.

(That asshole!!) though Ace.

"Ahhugh!" you yelled. You took out your sword then slashed the water next to you making it part in two.

"Aaauughhh! PENELOPE!" You made the stone under you come up into a small like tower thrusting you towards Talas who was right behind Penelope. You saw as Ace did the same thing next to you, also pissed off, and made the fire under him also pushing himself towards Talas. You had your Sword out and he had his arm ready behind him, both of you with a pissed off glare at him. But right as you neared him he snickered and quickly whispers in Penelope's ear. You and Ace were so close but then Penelope's arms went out to her sides and you were hit with such a force that you coughed out some blood and were each forced onto the sides of the dome.

"AIVA!" yelled Zoro.

* * *

AHH! NOOOO! but at the same time...YEY! Action has finally come! Hope you enjoyed!

Review! :


	14. Guns and Roses

I Do Not Own One Piece

WOOO-action :)

One Piece In Their World 2 

Sanji's, Nami's Ussop's, Franky's, and Chopper's POV

Sanji quickly looked back as he saw Aiva and Ace were thrown to the sides.

"A-"

"I don't think it's wise of you to look back," laughed Tamaki as he shot Sanji's foot and he barely missed.

"You bastard!" Sanji ran and flip kicked him, not minding the pain in his stomach, but Tamaki swiftly moved back. As Tamaki did he was met by Chopper in his heavy point. Chopper had his arms wide ready to grab onto Tamaki's leg any moment, but he just snickered and pushed himself so he would jump form his hands over Chopper. While he was going over, he took out his gun and aimed it at Chopper's shoulder.

"Heh," he shot but Chopper went down to his brain point and the bullet missed him.

"Bastard!" yelled Chopper turning around. Tamaki landed on the ground lightly and now he was holding two guns.

"Hitatsu BOSHI!" yelled Ussop as he shot his fire star at Tamaki. Tamaki moved over a bit as the fire star passed by his cheek exploding behind him.

"You guys are just armatures," he said smiling. Then he shot as Ussop but a hand came just in from of Ussop's face before he was hit.

"Eeek! Ah?" Ussop looked up and saw Franky in front of him.

"I wouldn't call us armatures if I were you. All you're using is power in a small bullet that can't even go through anything but something soft," Franky smiled then put his arm right in front of him.

"Strong RIGHT!" his right hand opened and he started shooting at him. Tamaki looked a bit surprised for a second before moving away but moved to the side and took another gun from out of his side pocket.

"I bet that's the last gun!" yelled Sanji as he came up to Tamaki again and swiped under his feet. Tamaki jumped into the air, but as he did Chopper tried to punch where he was. But then heh jumped onto Chopper's arm and used it to jump higher, and again he used Franky's bullets and Ussop's fireball to go up to the roof where Nami was.

"Shit! How can he move so swiftly!" said Sanji as he rushed up to the roof with everyone following him.

"Heh, I wonder if you're any different from them?" said Tamaki going around in a small circle with Nami. The dome was now a grey color with the water outside it and you could clearly see the fight everybody else was having with Talas and Penelope. But Nami wasn't concentrated on that, instead she had formed a cloud over them so when the right time came she'd throw her clima tact up there and shoot Tamaki from above. But instead he came up here and she as facing him by herself.

"Well, don't compare me to some idiots," she said. And then Nami ran at Tamaki spinning her clima tact in one hand and ready to strike at him. She hit the spot where he just was and looked up to see him not there.

"I'm here," he said right behind her.

"Huh?" (When did he get there?) Nami quickly turned around and faced him again.

"Your, just a little too slow to go my speed," he smiled and Nami charged at him again. Though, when he disappeared again, she knew he was going to appear behind her so she spun around and tried to hit him, but he bent back low enough for it to miss right over his head.

"Whoa!" suddenly Sanji and the others came up the stairs and saw Nami and Tamaki fighting.

"You bastard!" yelled Sanji, he ran up to him and kicked Tamaki in the side sending him sprawling over.

"Ugh!" he yelled as he hit the ground. Now Chopper ate his Rumble ball and went to jumping point. Going to where Tamaki was and pinning him to the ground. "Arm Point!" he yelled and he punched him, but before he did Tamaki spun his gun in his hand so it was facing up at Choppers chest and shot.

"Ahhh!" Chopper screamed as he came off him and went back to brain point.

"Chopper!" Yelled Ussop. Ussop was about to go to Chopper when Tamaki aimed at him and shot,

"Whoa!" Ussop had to indent his legs outward so he wasn't hit but he fell onto his stomach not maintaining his balance.

"Ussop!" yelled Franky thinking that Ussop had been shot, then wailed in pain as he felt a bullet go into his leg. He fell to the ground clutching his leg.

"Ugh!" Sanji came up and coughed up blood.

"Sanji!" yelled Nami.

She was looking at everyone as they struggled to get up. Tamaki was looking at Sanji as he pulled out a small pack.

"Heh, since none of you will die easily; I guess I just have to use these." He took out a small bullet as Ussop got up, without a scratch on him and looked at what Tamaki was putting in his bullet.

"That's-that's a…sharp shot?" said Ussop as he looked at the tip.

From where he saw, it was a bullet with an extremely pointed end.

"Hahaha, let's test it out." Tamaki quickly put the bullet in and aimed his gun at Nami.

"Nami!" yelled Sanji.

Her eyes grew wide as Tamaki shot; but she was able to doge to the right before it hit her, only throwing her off balance and falling to the ground.

"What?!" she looked behind her and saw something.

"A bomb?" said Ussop as his eyes grew wide also.

"Huh?!" Nami was still on the ground.

"Nami! Watch out!" yelled Sanji again as Tamaki aimed again and she looked at him.

She scrambled to her feet and jumped using her tempo to propel her over to where Chopper was lying on the ground shakily getting up

"Nami..I'll still help…" Chopper coughed up some blood as he was getting up.  
Nami looked curiously at him as Franky got up too. Everyone was dirty, covered in blood, and panting.

"Haha, with you looking like that, it will be easy for you to go out." Said Tamaki as a huge sound went off behind him.

"Huh?"

They quickly looked behind him and saw a huge fight going on with everyone against Talas. Then they looked back at Tamaki who had a small smirk on him and he wiped his mouth from the small amount of blood coming from it. He raised his gun once more and shot at each of them, but missed each time .Tamaki looked around and saw shadows in the smoke and saw a silhouette.

"You can't run away from my bullets!" he yelled snickering and brought his guns up shooting at the targets again.  
Soon the smoke subsided and everyone had surrounded him. Then the all came at him at once,

"Augghh!"

Nami aimed for his feet but Tamaki jumped. As he was in the air Sanji came at him and kicked him off to the side. Tamaki was surprised but was even more surprised when Franky's attack came right after Sanji's, shooting his bullets. Tamaki tried to dodge the bullets, but one of them hit his right arm.

"Ugh!" he grimaced.  
As soon as the bullets stopped Chopper came in his heavy point and punched him higher.

"Huh?" Tamaki went higher and looked around thinking everyone had attacked him. He pulled a gun out with his left hand.

"Hitatsu-."

"HUH?!" Tamaki looked surprised as he looked at Usopp, extremely surprised that he had forgotten about him.

"BOSHI!" yelled Ussop and it hit Tamaki right in his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Unn……" he coughed up even more blood as he skidded to the ground and hit the pillar behind him.  
He didn't move from where he was. Everyone got up closer to just make sure.

"He's out," said Chopper back at Brain point.

"Thank god." Sighed Nami as she stumbled back to the side of the building and finally fell down to her knees. Everyone followed her and did the same thing, with Sanji on his back his breath in labors. And looking at the fight that was happening above them.

"They'll….be….able to…handle it…" said Sanji through his teeth.  
Chopper went over to his backpack which he had dropped when he came up to the roof.

"I need to help you all," Chopper walked over to Sanji first and wrapped up his wound, then he proceeded to examine Franky.

"We'll get the bullet out after," he said as he wrapped himself and then headed to Nami.

"It's okay, I'm just tired," she said looking at Chopper with a hand over her head.  
He looked at Ussop but he only nodded to and they looked at the fight above them breathing hard. Then a bright light hit them all and they shielded their eyes from what was happening at the other fight.

* * *

I think Nami should've had more of a fight here...sigh

But at least they got into a good fight! Please Review! And also, to remind me in case I forget again,

email me so that I can put them up. Mi email is on mi profile.

ARIGATOU!

REVIEW! :)


	15. One's life equals Another's Death

* * *

I Do Not Own One Piece!

Well, this is a looonnnggg chapter (belive me...there are longer ones) and I really liked it :P Now go and read! Or else a monkey will come out of your closet and attack you!!

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 15

Aiva(you), Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Kenn, and Ace's Time!!(POV)

Talas was right behind Penelope. Ace brought the fire up from under him and was also pissed off. You had your Sword out and he had his arm ready behind him, both of you with a pissed off glare at him. But right as you neared him he snickered and quickly whispered something in Penelope's ear. You and Ace were so close but then Penelope's arms suddenly shot out to her sides and you were hit with such a force that you coughed out some blood and were each forced onto the sides of the dome.

"AIVA!" yelled Zoro. He watched as you and Ace had hit the sides and started to fall to the far ground. Robin saw and suddenly crossed her arms to catch them before they hit the ground and slid them onto a roof top, which was under Penelope and Talas. He looked down at them and smiled mischievously and then looked over to the others.

"Now, you see a small sliver of the power I could use to take down this entire dome, if you don't want this to happen, give up the throne!" The prince was inside the palace and heard the whole thing. He dared not to leave it and not to let go of the throne…but the people

"DON'T COME OUT!" yelled Luffy. Talas gave him a curious look and Luffy looked back at him with a serious face on.

"We'll kick his ass for you," he said. And with that Luffy stretched his arm back and launched it at Talas, careful not to get Penelope.

"Gomu gomu no, Pistol!" it went at him lightning fast, but Talas moved to the side as the arm went past him,

"Is that all you can do?" Talas smiled. Then he looked at where Luffy's hand was and it still was in place. (Huh?) Talas looked down and then saw Luffy launch his whole body at him.

"Whoa!" Talas quickly said something to Penelope and Penelope moved her arm quickly to the side swiftly and some water from above came down and almost smacked Luffy, but he moved to the side right before he could.

"Ah," Suddenly, Zoro came up with an attack. He jumped up onto a roof top to get closer and then into the air with al his swords out,

"Oni Giri!" he yelled and slashed an X pattern in the air to slash Talas, but Penelope put a wall of water in front of them so it hit that, and then thrusted it right at Zoro.

"Eh?!" Zoro jumped to another roof top before the water hit him.

He looked to his left and saw Aiva was getting up. Kenn thought he saw his chance and ran on the air towards Talas but then running in a half circle around him, using air to speed him up, and while doing that launched air spears towards him. Talas mumbled something again and Penelope put her arm up again and spun making a wall of water around them and having the air thrown into the water instead of her or Talas.

Then while Kenn was moving fast away, she pointed her finger at him, making the water turn into spikes and shoot towards Kenn and the others. Kenn moved higher up in the air but was slashed by one a little. Zoro used his swords to deflect them, Aiva had made some rocks come up and used them as a shield, Robin moved out of the way quickly moving onto the rooftops swiftly, Ace jumped and used some fire to evaporate the water, and Luffy grabbed onto another rooftop and quickly speed to that one while the water spikes crashed to right where he was.

"Penelope…" said Ace sadly as he looked up at her.

"It seems that that man Talas is somehow controlling her with his words," said Robin looking up at Talas. He had a smirk on,

"I see, I guess since you are the only smart one here, ahaha" Talas had a hard glare in his eyes.

"Penelope?" said Ace.

"Ace, we need to take out Talas for him to stop controlling her," said Zoro on the other side. Ace looked at Zoro and Aiva, then at everyone else. They all had a hard face looking up, Ace was also pissed off. (How did he get control over her?!) he thought.

"Penelope?"

Said Talas. He mumbled something that not everyone could understand and suddenly a small gust of wind came as water came rushing towards Penelope. Everyone wondered what was happening when the water wrapped a circle around Penelope and had made six long tentacles around her with two on her hands and the others in the whirl of the water around her.

"Ahahahahaha!" said Talas. Everyone started to attack at once.

"Gomu gomu no Bazooka!" yelled Luffy as he brought his arms up to hit Talas out of the way but one of the tentacles came at him and pushed him to the side followed by another as Luffy tried the whip. Kenn kept spinning in the air and was shooting the wind knives, spikes, shurikens, and more at Talas but Penelope kept whipping away at him with the water tentacles making him getting cut on his arms and legs. Zoro jumped on the roof tops with his three swords,

"Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hu!" he yelled as a spiral of air was sent straight at Talas, but Zoro had his own problem now with another water tentacle that thrashed at him and split his attack in half sending it in opposite directions towards other roof tops. The people had evacuated before when the fight had started so the roofs were slit in half without anyone else getting hurt.

"Dammit!" said Zoro as he tried fending off the tentacle. Aiva was sending up dirt from the crumbled rocks towards the water to try and make it heavier while running towards Talas with her sword. But every time she would start running, the water would just come back and she'd have to jump into the air and dodge it before it cut off her legs.

"Urghhh" yelled Aiva as she kept doing the same thing yet was getting cut more as the tentacles moved faster. Ace was moving swiftly around as the water tentacles kept attacking him. (No…) Ace then took a stand in one place as the tentacles came towards him.

"Kagueru!" he yelled as a stream of fire came out of the palm and into the water making it evaporate. As soon as he did he did it again, except towards Talas.

"Grahhh!" Ace was pissed on how Penelope was being controlled, and without her knowing it! He thrust his Kageru at him but then something hit him from behind making him fall and the fire aimed at one of the houses instead. Ace turned around quickly, seeing the tentacle come at him again, and jumped to the side barely missing being cut.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he took out the small fire on the roof and dodged another attack. Robin brought her arms up and focused them on Talas. Talas was looking at the others who were attacking and didn't notice Robin until she was staring right at him.

"…Fleur!" was all he heard her say and then arms sprouted from his neck and covered his eyes and mouth.

"Ughhh urghhh!" said Talas through the hands and trying to pry them off but Robin was tightly getting holding on trying not to let go. Even though he wasn't giving any orders to Penelope, she was still thrashing around with the water tentacles around.

"Ummm!" Talas was trying to think of a way to get the hands off of him. (Dammit, Dammit!) He got one of the hands to open on his eyes a little and he saw what was going on. Luffy and Zoro were next to each other now, and Aiva and Kenn were nearing each other, all fighting off the tentacles. Ace was on the other side evaporating the water and also getting closer to him.

"Shit!" mumbled Talas through the hands.

Then Luffy and Zoro were next to each other and saw Talas fighting with the hands over his mouth and eyes. Everyone else saw this too and saw an opportunity for him to stop controlling Penelope. Zoro sliced a tentacle and Luffy punched one hard away and they both jumped at Talas from behind. Aiva and Kenn did the same thing with Kenn blowing the water apart and Aiva pushing it to the side. Ace then used the fire thrust him at Talas. (Shit!) Talas saw all of them coming from all sides and felt around for his knife around his wait. Robin was still concentrating hard when a sharp and deep pain hit her and made her lose concentration falling to her knees and clutching her hands. Talas had used the knife and stabbed it into her hands around his face, not damaging his face, and then they instantly let go.

"Penelope!" He shouted as everyone was almost near him to take him out. Penelope all at once thrusted all of her tentacles back hitting

Zoro and Luffy away hard and them crashing into the roofs at an incredible speed. Then she hit with all of her tentacles, Ace, to the side and he was thrown into another house with such force. Last was Aiva and Kenn who were so close to hitting Talas but then Penelope darted her water tentacles to the side and caught each of them mid-air holding them there with their heads covered in water. Once it was done Aiva had dropped her sword in surprise and couldn't breathe.

"Hehehehehe," Talas laughed as he saw Aiva and Kenn being held in the air with their heads covered in water.

"Penelope lets make sure they don't tire themselves out huh?" said Talas playfully.

Then Penelope had the water sneak down Kenn's and Aiva and then around the hands, binding it behind their backs so the only thing that could move was their feet, which was no help since they were being held. (Can't…breath!) though Aiva trying to move her hands but couldn't. Aiva looked desperately at Kenn who was having a harder time. (Ugh! Dammit!) Kenn was struggling to try and not take in the sea water. He then came up with an idea and focused on the air in the water. He closed his eyes and tried to make air surround him, but he then remembered that power couldn't be used in the water! Kenn looked over at Aiva who was having a harder time, since now her sword was on the ground below her and her hands were behind her so she couldn't control the earth as well. Aiva tried to swing back and fourth to go over the tentacle but then her feet was covered in water so now she was helpless.

"Aiva!" yelled Kenn but the air was escaping from his lungs. Zoro, Luffy, Ace, and Robin now got up and saw what was going on.

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro.

"Kenn!" yelled Luffy. Ace looked at Penelope who looked like she was still under control.

"Hahahahahaha, you think you can save _Everyone?_" said Talas laughing evilly. (Ughhh) Kenn thought.

"Kenn, Aiva!" yelled Luffy. Zoro started running towards Aiva to help her out but more tentacles came again and thrashed at them making it hard. (Ugh….Stay on! Stay…) Aiva looked at what was happening below and then at Talas, who was giving an amused look at her. (That…son of a bitch!)

"Ehou!" you coughed in the water and felt the air escape out of you. (Eeemp!)

"Penel-" Kenn was cut off with Penelope thrashing Kenn in the air around hitting him from one building to another.

"KENN!" yelled Ace. Aiva watched in horror as Kenn hit multiple buildings and then was thrown to the ground harshly. He sat there on the roof covered in blood, Luffy ran over to him to check it out.

"Kenn?!" Kenn looked at him and trembling slowly got up. Wiping some blood off of the side of his mouth, even though he had more coming down his forehead and legs, he looked up panting and saw that Aiva was still being held there. She was also dripping some blood from before she got caught. (Keep holding…keep holding…!) Aiva looked at the others and then at Penelope desperately. (Pen…elope…) Aiva was losing air quickly.

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro. He jumped onto the roofs and went towards the tentacle but, as he was about to cut it another tentacle came out and he had to dodge it not to get hit.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like you can't save her from her own friend!" Talas was laughing behind Penelope.

"We'll see about that!" Ace propelled himself towards Talas again followed by Luffy and Robin now was trying to help Kenn and think of a plan.

"I…I don't know what to do!" said Kenn gasping and out of power. The water had taken a large toll on him and it was hard to get the air up, but he managed a little.

"Asshole!" yelled Ace as he made his palm shoot our fire around Talas and aiming for him but Penelope guarded Talas and attacking Ace.

"Penelope!" yelled Ace; he was fending off her water tentacles. (If I can communicate something with her, she should be able to come back!)

"Penelope!" yelled Ace. He took a small glance at Aiva and saw that she was still struggling, but this time much slower and still getting slower.

"Penelope! We're your friends! Stop this!" yelled Ace. He kept shooting at Talas from under, over, side to side, but the water kept blocking and attacking fast.

"Don't you know that Water and Fire are opposites?" said Talas laughingly.

"Ugghhh!" yelled Ace as he almost hit Talas but was blocked again. Talas then mumbled something and Ace wondered what he was when he saw Talas smirk.

Aiva's Time!!

Aiva was struggling using her only free part, which was her feet, but the water was draining away her power and she couldn't hold on any more. (No…Penelope!) Aiva was slowly stopping to struggle and the water was rushing into her lungs.

"Eh-erum" Aiva could faintly hear Zoro sparing with the tentacles and Luffy also. Ace was now getting more of an attack on Talas but was being fended off by Penelope. You saw Ace look at you and then Talas mumble something through the water. (Huh?) Aiva looked at Penelope as she turned more to you. (What's going on?). Aiva saw Kenn's, Robin's and Ace's eyes widen at you. Kenn started coming towards you and Robin had a frightened look as she put her hands in cross formation. You wondered what was going on when suddenly everything stopped. (What…)

"AAIIVVAA!" you heard Zoro call. You felt as the blood poured out of your body. The pain was sharp and it was worse then getting suffocated by water, but instead you had both. You just inched your head a little lower and saw that it was an amber colored sword (Mine……? Ugh!) you felt yourself leave as you heard some people calling your name.

"Zo…Penel…" you tried to say two more things but couldn't and the blackness came, pulling you deep into it's hole, as if to never come out again…

Everyone Else's Time!!(POV)

Ace looked up quickly to see Talas mumble something at Penelope and then smirk. (Huh?) The tentacle went the other way and now there was nothing in between Ace and Talas.

"RRRAAA!" Ace yelled as he went towards Talas with a huge fire bolt in his hand. But then something caught him around the waist and over his hands pulling him back.

"What?!" Ace looked and saw it was Penelope's water tentacle that had circled him, and it was draining the power from him fast since it was from the sea water.

"Dammit!" said Ace. Zoro was fighting off the Tentacle to help Aiva who was slowly stopping to struggle for air. (Hold on Aiva) Thought Zoro as he was slashing the tentacles but they just kept coming back. Luffy was punching the water and sometimes at it to see if he can go through it to hit Talas but it always slowed him down enough to stop him.

"Dammit!" Luffy kept being thrown to the side yet standing up and facing it again to get to Talas. Suddenly something caught his eye and it was Ace being held in the air.

"Ace!" yelled Luffy as he finally punched through the water and was looking up at Ace. Kenn and Robin were also wondering what was happening with Penelope, Talas, Ace, and Aiva. Then Kenn saw something that made his eyes grow wide. Slowly a tentacle was picking up Aiva's sword bringing it up. Everybody saw this and knew what was going to happen.

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro.

"Penelope STOP!" yelled Ace.

"PENELOPE!" Luffy screamed running towards her and Talas, who was only smirking. Kenn started to make a whirl of air and Robin put her hands in a cross formation to have them stop the sword. Zoro was getting furious he was finally having enough of the tentacle he was fighting. Then…they all watched as the tentacle plunged the sword right through Aiva.

"AAIIVVAA!" Zoro yelled as he finally slashed the water tentacle and ran to the roof tops to try to get to her. Robin's eyes were wide with fear and so were Kenn.

"A-Aiva…." Kenn was shaking at the thought of what had happened. Aiva wasn't moving at all, her eyes were closed as the water still surrounded her head, feet, and hands.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Talas laughed, Luffy, Ace, and Zoro had their eyes covered by a shadow and were grinding their teeth.

"Good job Penelope," snickered Talas as the tentacle took the sword out and let it drop near Zoro. The blood was now pouring down from Aiva's back and shirt. (No…NO!) Then Penelope let the water let go of Aiva having her fall to the ground. But before she fell to the ground, Luffy's threw his arm out and caught her, he brought his body to where she was and held her while landing near Zoro who had his fists tightened and eyes covered. Luffy gently set Aiva down on the ground next to him and slowly stood back up again. They both stood in front of Talas and Ace on the other side.

"TAALLAASS!" Screamed Luffy in rage at Talas.

"RUAGH!" Luffy had now gotten enraged with emotion of losing his Nakama and ran towards Talas with Zoro not far behind.

"Gomu gomu no…BAZOOKA!"

"KARAZUMI GARI!" the both yelled at the same time as a wave of tentacles were coming but Luffy and Zoro went through it with ease now.

"Heh, looks like your getting better," said Talas and then looked at Ace. His eyes were covered,

"You made her kill her best friend…." Said Ace.

"Ahaha, so what about it, all she has is me…" Talas was smiling mischievously. Suddenly smoke started to come off of Ace's bare skin.

"Huh?" From where Talas was, it seemed like he was _burning_ the water. Talas looked a little more carefully at Ace and then saw Ace look up. Ace's eyes were now a red/orange color, looking like flames and piercing through Talas.

* * *

O wow...Very very...cool. What is happenin' to Ace? And what about Aiva! D: NOOO! I don't want Aiva to leave again! NOOOO. WWWHHHYYYYY! screams into the air while on knees. Meh...Tell me what you think! I actually got this out a bit earlier than last time! :D

Review!


	16. Fire vs Water

I Do Not Own One Piece

Okay...well here is the next chapter, shishi

enjoy!

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 16

"Penelope!" Talas yelled. Penelope had another tentacle surround Ace while fighting the others with more tentacles but Ace just looked at her and had the water evaporate.

"What?!" Robin looked up again and saw Ace now was standing on a pillar of fire with his eyes glowing red.

"This must be his spirit…" said Kenn. Then he felt sudden pain and clutched his head.

"Ah...ahh...AHHHHHHHHH!" Kenn started to scream and grabbing his head.

"Kenn?!" Zoro and Luffy were still fighting off the tentacles when they heard Kenn screaming and then looked up to see Ace's eyes glowing a reddish orange. "Ace!" said Luffy while punching through and shattering a tentacle.

"Ahhh!!" Kenn was screaming and his head hurt so much that his nails were digging in. (Why does it hurt so damn much!!) Finally and somehow, the pain stopped, and went away.

"Huh?" said Robin next to him. She looked at Kenn more, and saw that now his eyes were illuminated white.

"Kenn?" said Robin still on the ground.

"It's okay; I'm just helping Kenn out here." It sounded like Kenn, but it was his merged spirit. Kenn, standing up, went over to Luffy and Zoro who were getting closer and closer to Talas but still fending off of the tentacles. Kenn then raised his hands and had a gale come and blow all the tentacles away. Zoro and Luffy looked at Kenn; both pissed off but thankful to him, and then ran towards Talas. Kenn looked up at Ace and said something that surprised him a little.

"So he has come, Atheius," He was looking at Ace and then at Aiva, his eyes looked pained and sad. Aiva was glowing a faint green…but then it went away. Finally, Kenn's eyes went back to normal and he came down on his knees again.

Ace was now looking at Talas as Luffy and Zoro came from behind.

"You son of a bitch, you can never have Penelope betray anyone like that!" yelled Ace in the same voice but at the same time different.

"Ace…" said Luffy amazed.

"I've never seem him like this." Ace looked at Penelope who was staring at him, but with her eyes still a light. Then he turned his attention back to Talas.

"Hu…Penelope!" yelled Talas for her to help. As if on cue, she had taken a large amount of water from above and circled it around her and Talas.

"Hehe," Talas laughed a little as he also looked down at everyone else then at Ace.

"Out of all things…water versus fire? Who would win?"

Talas looked more confident but then Ace threw a fire ball at the circling amount of water and it evaporated. Penelope looked a little started, same with Talas, and then she kept the water going around her and Talas, fixing the evaporated parts. Talas mumbled some more and Penelope started to shoot out water pellets but Ace cut them off and returned them to her with fire pellets, which she dodged easily and started sending out more water spears. Soon it became a fight between Penelope and Ace, with Talas telling Penelope quietly to let him down, which she obeyed, but was still in the fight with Ace. He went down and with some water around him, he went towards the throne.

"Where are you going, asshole?!" said Zoro.

His eyes had a death glare as he swung his sword at Talas, but he dodged easily. He was getting his small knife out but then was punched so hard he was hit to the back of the wall making an imprint in it. Luffy came up to Talas and grabbed his by the collar, pushing him up against the wall.

"Ugh!"

"What the hell have you done to my Nakama?" he said pissed off. Talas just smirked, and was about to call Penelope's name but Luffy punched him again. Talas got his knife out so fast that Luffy couldn't see it and stabbed Luffy.

"Ahhh," Luffy quickly let go and Talas started running,

"Pen-" he was cut of with something slashing into his back.

"Uh…uhhhh" Talas stopped moved and could feel the blood pouring down his shirt.

"You're not getting away with only that small scratch," said Zoro deadly. Talas got up with a hand on a pillar and wiped some blood off of his shirt.

"Heh, how do you think I managed to get the dome to break last time?'" said Talas threateningly. (Huh?!) Luffy saw Talas take out a whistle and then blow into it.

There was no sound coming out of it, but it looked like Talas was blowing hard. Luffy knew he had to stop it and threw a punch Talas, dodged it, though the whistle went else ware. It bounced out of his hands and to the other side where Zoro stepped on it and crushed it. Zoro started to make his way over towards Talas, thought he only smirked and disappeared from his sight.

"Huh, where the hell-"

"Up here," Luffy and Zoro looked up towards a pillar and saw Talas upon the top of it. He was smirking easily. Suddenly Zoro felt something slash his back and he leaned forward in the little pain.

"Zoro!" said Luffy alarmed. He hadn't seen Talas move from that spot, what the hell did he do?

"Hehe, don't think your only gonna get away with that little scratch," he said as he disappeared from their sight again.

Ace and Penelope's Time!! (POV) 

Ace and Penelope were having a furious fight. They were both high above the ground, eyes alight and throwing water and fire at each other.

"PENELOPE!' yelled Ace as he threw another fire bolt at her.

She doused it with a bigger amount of water and sent pellets at him which he dodged. Penelope seemed to not know what was going on but knew that the person in front of her was an enemy, just like Talas said. Ace then spun in a circle around her making a ring of fire around her and she tried to take it out but it was only getting stronger with Ace's emotions.

"Grrugh!" Ace was getting more and more annoyed.

"Become back to your regular self!" Just then Ace made the ball of fire envelope them on the inside. Ace was used to the temperature but it was extremely hot for Penelope. Their eyes were still aglow as Ace moved closer to her.

(No!) They both looked at each other and then Penelope took the water that she had left around her, and turned it into ice around her to keep herself away from the heat. But since Ace was next to her body, they were both encircled in a tight amount of ice. On the outside was a ball of fire surrounding them, and then Penelope and Ace were entrapped in the ice was in the center of the fire. Penelope tried to keep it cool with the fire around them. She looked up at Ace, their bodies were now touching and he was looking down at her calmly. Even though his eyes were still alight. Suddenly, Ace felt a dozen sharp objects penetrate his back slightly.

"Ahhh…" It hurt him a little, but he melted the ice behind him so it would become a smooth surface, although he was getting colder. Small drops of blood started pouring down his back and Penelope was still glaring at him.

"Ughhh," Ace heard her say struggling.

But Ace didn't want to see her go on like this, (She doesn't deserve to be used!) Penelope looked up at Ace again who was getting colder and colder by the minute. Ace suddenly took control of what to do and leaned his forehead to her head, there was so little room to move around so their foreheads touched and they looked into each other's eyes. Penelope's was still a blazing blue and Ace's was a fiery orange. Penelope glared at him for a moment, but he saw her eyes flash a bit of softness. Suddenly Ace brought his lips to hers. The heat mixed with the cold making him feel warm inside, but what about Penelope? Penelope was at first frightened at the warmth entering her body but then somehow felt at home.

_Ace, There is some sort of liquid in Penelope that Talas has forced into her to make her under his control._

Said a voice that seemed to come from inside Ace. But Ace already knew that it was his spirit. He was still kissing Penelope when he finally came off and looked into her blazing blue eyes again. (They are not turning back to normal…) Penelope had no idea what had happened but she was mad yet warm at the same time. (Huh…) She couldn't talk even though she knew the person in front of her…she…she couldn't utter a word, her body wouldn't respond. Instead it made more spikes go into Ace's back harder. (Noo!) Penelope wanted to stop as Ace cried out in pain. She could feel his chest breathing hard next to her as the spikes went deeper.

Ace looked down at Penelope, even with the pain; he just wanted to see her face. She still had a glare on, yet there were some tears that escaped from the side of her face. (What?)

_You've gotten to her a little. All you have to do is evaporate the liquid inside her body! Before you die!_

Ace looked at Penelope painfully.

_That would burn her from the inside! I can't take the risk!_

Replied Ace to his spirit as the spikes were slowly going deeper.

_You must! It is for her sake! Do it now, you are the only one Ace!_

Ace, still looking at Penelope, another tear was coming down from her right eye as he saw him in pain. Then he bent his head down again and then kissed Penelope. She enjoyed yet wanted to get away from this kiss. The inside of her mouth was getting hotter and hotter, and she felt like she was burning from the inside out, yet at the same time, little by little, herself came back. Then she felt some steam starting to come out and the heat was too much for her.

"Ummm…" Ace was holding onto Penelope a little more making sure that all of it was evaporated. He could hear Penelope now struggling and let her go. Penelope looked up at Ace with sad eyes.

"A…ace…" she said in a strained voice. Her eyes were still blazing blue and his red.

"Penelope…" Ace was finally happy to see her. Then he felt a little pressure, it wasn't from Penelope though, but from the outside of the fireball surrounding them. (Huh?) Ace was wondering what was happening outside the fireball and saw that some of it was disintegrating and letting water in. Aces red eyes looked at Penelope who was using the water from the ice to enter her body again to make it cooler since she had just been burned from the inside out and then she looked up at Ace.

"A…Ace…" They both felt rumbling crashing harder around them and then a medium sized hole opened through the fireball and Ace and Penelope could see that water that was rushing in. Penelope loosened the ice around them and bit and put her arms around Ace in fear. She could feel the blood from his back.

"A-"

"Penelope! We have to get out of here fast! It seems like the dome has broke and is letting all the water in." Ace looked down at her wondering if she knew what to do. Her bottom lip was trembling as she heard the rumbling from all over them. (What has just happened? I…was being controlled by...Talas?) She looked up at Ace's pleading eyes as a couple more tears came out of hers. Ace gently stroked her hair as the water came in more rapidly, although they had the ice around them.

"It's okay Penelope; you aren't under his control anymore." He kissed her gently again and let go too quickly for Penelope.

"We need to get out of this Penelope, I can't because this amount of water will douse out my fire but you…" Penelope understood and nodded; she made the ice around them a bit larger and smoother. She could see the blood from Ace on one side of the ice, but she buried her face in his chest not wanting to see it.

"Ready?" said Ace. Penelope nodded as Ace took out the fireball and a huge amount of water rushed over them making the ice rush around in circles. Penelope looked up and tried to get the ice cube holding them towards the tunnel near the exit. It was hard to control with the water pushing them back and fourth.

Then she saw a door closing on their only way out. (Hurry!) She thought to herself. There was so much pressure on her, it felt like it was getting tighter and tighter for her. But then, Penelope finally pushed herself with the current of the water and they made it just under as the door closing. The water was around them, though very shallow. Penelope made the ice into the water as the rest of the crew was standing in front of her and Ace. Their eyes were still alight and then both of theirs slowly went back to normal. Ace was holding Penelope as the got up and faced the rest of the crew. Penelope felt limp, but needed to face them. Ace held her up and they started walking towards them and the water got shallower. Penelope noticed that even though the whole crew was there, there were three missing. (Where are Aiva and Zoro and Chopper? Why is everybody deathly quiet?) The crew then started to walk away before you could say anything. You knew that everything was your fault, but you couldn't remember anything and you wanted to apologize for everything they've done. But instead, they walked so you and Ace started after them. You kept going as they came to an opening which showed a dark night/sea above them, and the ground was stone with small stone pillars.

There were no people out, except some including the prince who was surrounding someone. (Huh?) Ace also wondered what was happening, when it hit it little by little when they got closer. Everyone was starting to cry a little, letting a small tear coming out. "What…what's going on?!" Penelope started to panic as she saw Luffy's eyes in shadow and Nami and Kenn biting her lip to not cry out. Penelope started to tear up wondering what happened to them. She rushed to the circle, with the crew following slowly and pushed through to see who was in the middle. On the ground was Chopper who was facing you and looked up at you, with tears coming down his eyes. Also Zoro was facing away from her hunched over someone. They were both soaking but didn't seem to care and in between them was someone. (No…) Penelope moved a bit closer to look and couldn't take it in. There was a body on the ground, lifeless and was cold, blood all over her. In between them, was something that she couldn't think was ever possibly true.

_Aiva…dead_

* * *

_Soo sad at the end T.T _

_hmm...well i think if i had to rate myself on this chapter, it would be a 2/5 _

_idk why, but yea. Next chatper coming soon_

_Please Tell me what you think!! _

_Review!_


	17. Deaths Wound

I do not Own One Piece.

Just wanted to tell you that did an RP with someone on this because I couldn't figure out a fight with Talas...it was annoying and it took forever, so I asked him about it. I made a sign at the part he did his RP at...though it has comedy in it and I thought the fight would be a little...different, but hehe, tell me what you think! the sign is XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxX for when it starts and ends so, Enjoy...I was really sad when i re-read this chapter T.T

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 17

Note: This is going back a bit to Zoro's, and Luffy's fight with Talas.

Luffy's and Zoro's Time!!(POV)

As Luffy looked around for Talas, both he and Zoro noticed that animals had come around the dome and started throwing themselves against it.

"What the Hell's going on!" yelled Zoro looking at the animals seemed to get more wild by the second.

Talas watched them as the came up behind Luffy ready to slash at him with both is knives, though Luffy had already felt him coming and threw a puch backwards at him.

"UGH!" cried Talas as he fell back and hit the wall.

Zoro and Luffy now faced Talas, anger reeking from them. Talas scrambled to his feet again as the rumbling came harder and the animals around the dome were pounding against it more and more.

But right before Zoro was going to attack Talas, he started to run the other way.

"Huh?" said Zoro.

As soon as Luffy and Zoro were about to run to him, a bright light came from where Penelope was and then they saw a fireball surrounding her. Neither she nor Ace was anywhere to be seen though.

(He's got it to be up there...) thought Luffy.

They both looked forward, but the palace doors opened right where Talas was, some men, and the prince ran out. Zoro was pissed to get Talas back for what he had done, but everyone came in a group so that it was hard to tell where everyone was. Zoro and Luffy tried to look past them. They waited and soon the crowd passed. They saw Talas holding the prince by the neck, his knife piercing into the prince's neck.

"Don't move," Talas was smirking as he looked at Zoro and Luffy who had stopped in their tracks. Then Talas looked up at where Penelope was and couldn't see anything except a revolving ball of fire around where she was.

"God dammit," mumbled Talas as he felt pebbles come from above and saw that the water animals were still attacking the dome. Small cracks were beginning to form.

"Haha, I'll let you live, if you give me the throne!" Talas said into the prince's ear, still looking at Zoro and Luffy who were both glaring at him.

"Ummm…Uh…" the prince didn't know what to say.

"Don't you dare give him the throne!" said Zoro seething with anger.

The Prince looked up at him surprised, but couldn't see Zoro's eyes. They were shadowed and hard to fathom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxX

The dome was also starting to crack behind him.

The prince steeled his courage and cried, "I…I...will not give up the throne!"

The knife only started to dig deeper into his neck.

"Hehehehhe, then I guess you will just have to die then!" Talas said with an evil grin.

The prince screamed as Talas positioned the knife where his stomach was. The knife slowly slid into his stomach. Talas continued to grin his evil grin because of how slow and painful it was for the prince.

The dome was now cracking even more. Water began to gush from the cracks. Luffy was fed up with standing and not being able to do anything while the prince was being killed in front of his eyes.

He launched his arm behind him and screamed, "Gumu gumu no..." his arm snapped forward with the force of a bullet, "PISTOL!!"

His fist collided with Talas' face at breakneck speed, which it literally did, nearly snapping Talas' neck as he was sent flying into the dome.

"Take that!" Luffy yelled as his arm snapped back to its original length.

Luffy and Zoro rushed to the prince to make sure he was ok.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Zoro asked Luffy worriedly and then looking around for Aiva.

"There's only one way to find out!" Luffy exclaimed and then started throttling the prince.

"ARRRGGHHH!! STOP!!" The prince screamed as Luffy kept shaking him back and forth.

Zoro punched Luffy and took the prince from his grasp. Sighing he thought, "Why do I have to put up with this idiot..."

"Well...at least we know he's ok." Luffy remarked.

"You could have just asked!!" The prince yelled at Luffy, nursing his bruised neck.

"What about Talas?" Zoro asked.

"I'm right behind you..." a voice that came from nowhere replied.

"What the?" Zoro started to say and then drew two swords as Talas came with a stab behind him.

"Zoro! What's going on?" Luffy asked Zoro. "Are you seeing ghosts?!" Luffy said, his eyes shining like stars.

"No, I'm- NOT!" Zoro replied trying to block Talas' onslaught of attacks. "ARGH! Tatsu-Maki!"

Zoro spun creating a twister of slashing attacks that caught Talas unaware, cutting him up and sending him flying.

"Hey! What's he doing here? I thought he was knocked out!" Luffy cried.

Talas got up and grinned, "You think that punch would have been enough to kill me?"

Yes, you're weak." Luffy bluntly stated.

"NO I AM NOT!" Talas yelled back. "And I'll prove it." He disappeared and then reappeared next to Luffy throwing one knife at Luffy, and then with his other dagger, cut a red line across Luffy's arm. "By doing this and I'll never be caught by the same attack twice." he stated.

He suddenly jumped, and Zoro's Oni-giri attack almost cut Luffy to ribbons. Zoro improvised and followed up with a second Tatsu-Maki attack while Talas was still in mid-air. Talas was again cut up by Zoro's attack.

Zoro smirked, "I thought you never get caught by the same attack twice!"

Talas growled and starting throwing daggers at Zoro. Zoro was hard-pressed to block them all and his arms continued to work as he blocked the knives.

Meanwhile, Luffy was talking to the prince and waiting for Zoro to finish up with Talas. He was taking a nap, his straw-hat covered over his face to block the light. The prince began poking Luffy.

"Aren't you going to help him?" the prince asked.

Luffy lifted his straw-hat and replied, "Nah, Zoro can handle this." And that was when Zoro collided with Luffy.

"Zoro! What the hell!" Luffy yelled at him.

"He's got too many knives!" Zoro screamed back panting.

"Watch out!" the prince yelled.

Zoro and Luffy jumped out of the way has multitudes of daggers came hurtling towards them...

"What the? How does he hold all those daggers" Luffy questioned.

Talas answered Luffy's question by showing him numerous daggers that somehow managed to stick onto his cloak.

"WOW!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "That's so cool!"

"Luffy keep your guard up, if he was able to move so quickly with those daggers slowing him down, how fast do you think he really is?" Zoro warned Luffy.

"I'll be faster!" Luffy yelled pissed now and then initiated his second gear mode.

Surprised, Talas didn't have enough time too react before he was met with a barrage of attacks from Luffy.

"Gumu Gumu no...Jet gattaling!!" Luffy yelled as he showered punches at Talas, then went with his attack and stretched his leg out before it whacked Talas, "Whip! And..." Luffy brought his hands behind him and yelled, "Jet Bazooka!!" Launching Talas into the air before he even knew what had happened.

"Ugh...that was unexpected..." Talas said to himself and then shed his cloak.

He rushed Luffy and Luffy responded by charging at Talas. They continued to counter each other as Zoro started to walk over to Aiva.

The prince asked Zoro, "Do you think Luffy can beat him?"

"Yea, that guy doesn't lose easily, He's too stupid. They're both equally matched in speed so the factor that will decide this battle will be the person's strength." Zoro explained.

The prince heard Luffy yell "Jet Pistol!" and saw Talas go flying once again.

"Man...That Talas can take quite a beating..." Zoro said surprised, then called to Luffy. "Luffy! Let me take it from here! I have some payback I want to give that guy." He said thinking of Aiva.

Luffy appeared in front of him and frowned. "Alright, I was getting bored anyways. I'm hungry!"

Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji from its white sheath and placed it between his teeth side ways. "Excellent..." He replied with an evil expression.

The prince took one look and thought, "What a scary face..." While Luffy sat down and started to complain about his empty belly.

Talas got up and drew two daggers. He growled as he stared at Zoro's face. "What's wrong with your face?" He asked, before appearing right in front of Zoro and slashing sideways with his dagger.

Zoro replied with an evil stare that sent shivers down Talas' spine. "It's the last face you'll ever see in your lifetime, punk. And I'll make sure you see three of them!"

Talas wasn't fazed by the threat and came at Zoro again. He threw both of his daggers, caught them and threw them again as Zoro dodged the. As the two daggers kept coming Zoro decided that it was time to end this.

"Alright Talas, now it's my turn." he said to Talas. "I'll end this with one move."

"I see...then I will do the same." Talas replied, picking up his cloak of daggers.

They faced off and Talas began swinging his cloak around to gain momentum. "Dagger..." He unleashed daggers that came at Zoro in every direction. "Storm!" he yelled.

As the daggers closed in Zoro closed his eyes and started, "Nine-Sword style..." He created an illusion like the demon god Ashura, who had six arms and three heads with his spirit. "Ipugnata!" He said as he cut Talas into pieces.

He walked over to Talas and said to Talas' unconscious form, "I guess I'll end it here." Driving his sword through Talas' heart.

"Now...how will we get out of here," said as the water level had risen to his knees. He slapped his forehead as he saw Luffy flailing in the water.

"Zoro! Help! I can't swim!" Luffy screamed.

Zoro kicked Luffy and shouted, "IT'S JUST KNEE DEEP, GET OVER IT!"

Zoro started to look around then heard a splash next to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxX

"Huh?" he turned around to see Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Ussop, and Franky all standing there. Franky picked up Luffy, "We'd better get out of here before it fills up al the way." He yelled as he started running towards the tunnel that was also starting to fill up with water.

"Ah!" They all started running towards Robin, Kenn, and Aiva. Kenn and Robin were both clutching their heads as Sanji ran over to them.

"Robin, Kenn!" he was worried because they knew both of them couldn't stay in the water. Sanji picked up Robin bridal style and looked around to see if there was anyone else that could carry Kenn.

"Ehhh, I got it…Sanji," Kenn said stuttering a bit as he rose to his feet and made the air around him bring him above the water. It seemed that he was having trouble but then started to gain balance as soon as he was out. He looked around and saw the Prince and Chopper running, though the prince was holding chopper and had blood on his shirt. Kenn knew what to do, and took the air around them also, bringing them into the air. It seemed to take all his effort, but now it seemed that he had gotten the worst off the ground…except one. Kenn turned and looked over to Zoro.

Zoro's Time!!(POV)

Zoro rushed over to where Aiva was as the rest were running the others. As he got closer the water started turning red until finally when he go there, he could see it was all around. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Aiva was half submerged in the water as Zoro got down on his knees and started frantically putting his arms under Aiva to bring her up.

"Aiva…Aiva…you hear me right?" he tried shaking her a bit in his arms, but her skin was…almost too cold. It was frightening him.

"Aiva…Aiva!" he yelled a little louder, near her, not wanting to tell himself that she was dead as some tears started to seep out of his eyes.

"Zoro! We have to go!" yelled Sanji as he started running. Zoro didn't realize that the water had now gotten deeper and heard the crushing of glass behind him. He didn't look, already knowing that the worst was happening and started running towards the tunnel, holding Aiva tight in his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to a hospital Aiva...don't worry!" he said as he ran.

(She's not dead; I'll bring her to the hospital no matter what!) He ran as fast as he could, passing the fireball over him and already knowing that Ace would get out. Kenn was on the other side of the tunnel making and turned around, making him hurry. Finally he got inside the tunnel, but the water was still rushing in and Ace and Penelope wasn't with them.

"Ace…" said Nami as she turned to look at the fireball.

"Don't worry, he'll get out of there," said Luffy confidently looking up at the fireball.

"We…have to get her to a hospital…" said the prince. He was still in the air and was holding his wound in his stomach. Though it was bandaged up now because Chopper who was on the air with him and helped his wound.

"Luffy-"

"Go Zoro…We'll wait for Ace and Penelope while you three go." Luffy was looking the other way as he said this and Zoro just nodded as Kenn dropped Chopper and the Prince to the ground and they started running the other way.

(Hurry, Hurry!) Thought Chopper. He had seen how much blood had come from Aiva and he wouldn't know how bad it was until he was going to get a better look at her.

"Hurry! I think we are close to the other city!" yelled the prince and they could see an opening on the other side. They all started running faster and finally got to the other side. They stopped as they could see it was still night and then heard people panting on the side. There, were the prince's helpers that were awaiting him there.

"Prince! You are alright!" said one of them and coming over to him.

"Yes! But we need to get to a hospital! Is there one here?" the prince looked agonizingly at them but none of them answered, they hadn't been outside of their dome much so all they did was look around for a building that looked like a hospital.

"Shit, shit!" Zoro could feel the blood seeping through his shirt and then finally went down on his knees.

"Zoro!" said Chopper shocked and then went over to him, as did everyone else and they gathered around him and Aiva.

"Chopper! See if you can help her here. If we wait to long…" He didn't know what would happen, but she had to stay alive! Chopper nodded and went over to look at her. She was worse now. Her skin had lost all it's color and she was cold to the touch. Though the thing that scared him the most was…she didn't look like she was breathing. Tears started to come though Chopper's eyes as he felt for her heart beat on her neck, chest and wrist but got nothing besides the cold skin.

(Why…why?!) He thought. He looked up to see Zoro's agonized face and could tell he didn't know what to do.

"Chopper! How is she!" Chopper looked at where she had been stabbed and took a closer look at it. The blood was so much that it seemed to clog…and Chopper knew this wasn't right. More tears came as he started to bandage the wound but when he went around her back, he could feel a hole there too.

"Aiva…Aiva?" he tried shaking her a little, giving her something to drink, anything that would wake her! But nothing did, the water just staying in her mouth, not going down it. Chopper now knew…and he couldn't bear it.

"Zoro…" Chopper started to cry even more was biting his lip as he saw Zoro start to well up in his eyes.

"She's…dead." Chopper couldn't say it anymore. Instead he poured out tears as Zoro looked blank and his eyes just stared beyond.

"Chopper, you're lying," Zoro still looked into the distance.

"Chopper." He said with more voice.

"I'm sorry Zoro, theres-there's nothing I can do, her vital organ has cutt cut straight through…and the blood could only…" Chopper didn't say anymore as he started to cry worse.

Zoro couldn't belive this…

(Is this true?) He looked down at Aiva and placed his arms on her shoulder.

"Aiva…wake up…Aiva…AIVA!" That was when he couldn't take it anymore and started to scream her name.

"Aiva, AIVA!!" he yelled holding her by the shoulders and trying to not shake her violently but yet trying not to think she was dead. The blood was going through the bandage as finally Zoro stopped screaming her name and let her down again. Her skin was so cold and pale; he missed its warmth and started to cry. He felt like someone shot a hole through his heart, though tried not to cry. He clutched his knees and were digging his nails in, but tears still came out.

"It's okay to cry…Zoro…." Said the prince from behind him. Even though he heard him, Zoro still clutched his knees as memories flooded into him. When they first met, him sparring with her, playing in the snow, the nights they've spent together. But at the same time…it seemed like such little time. He wanted more time…to see her smile…to feel the energy from her, to hold her once more in his arms. But he couldn't.

Chopper could hear someone coming through the people and suddenly saw the rest of the crew there. Penelope came out and once she saw Zoro, she also started to cry. Luffy covered his eyes with his hat as tears poured down. Everyone else was also crying.

(This….can't…be…) they all thought. They all cried and looked at Aiva's body as she laid on the ground, still and motionless.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was really really really sad when I read it! T.T

Thanx Waver-chan for reviewing! Heres the next chapter up for you! :D

Next chapter will come soon...


	18. Worths Cost

* * *

I do not own One Piece!

Hoe you enjoy this chapter! :D

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 18

Everyone's Time!!(POV)

Aiva was lying on the ground in between Zoro and Chopper, her eyes closed and face wet. Penelope looked down to her stomach and saw a huge gash there. The color, Crimson, was spread all over her shirt and she couldn't tell she was breathing or not. Penelope fell to her knees next to Zoro and could see him shaking a little and clutching his swords, digging them into his skin. Tears were streaming down his eyes and onto Aiva. The rest of the crew had now joined and looked at them in the middle. Penelope tried to remember what had happened to her through her tears when a sudden burst of memory came to her of Aiva. Penelope holding Aiva in the air, she was gasping for air and couldn't use her powers. Kenn had been thrashed about but she still held Aiva. Then her water tentacle came grabbing her sword and then putting it through her, making it her last breath as she fell to the ground. (No…No…NO!) Penelope's tears became harder and harder spilling out. She looked at her hands and cried looking at how these were the hands that killed her best friend.

"I…I…Killed her…" Penelope trailed off. She felt like wanting to kill herself; living in this kind of world with all the hate onto herself…No! Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Its okay," he mouthed. The tears became stingy but Ace gave her a small smile and filled with little hope, though it was still a lot. Penelope nodded and knew that it wasn't her fault that Aiva was dead, but it still felt like it was.

"If...only I was there…" Zoro was shaking and tears were falling onto Aiva.

"Before…when she was taken…If I-"

"Zoro," said Luffy, though he was sad he said it seriously, he himself crying. Zoro understood what his captain meant but couldn't hold it in. He was still crying but was doing it quietly. Everyone was looking at Aiva's body and crying silently. No one knew what to say because if they said something it might seem to break the thin ice. It was still dark and the water was glistening around her body, shining on her face. Then a small light came from Aiva's body and began to rise. Everybody stared at it. (This was how Aiva healed herself…) thought Penelope. She started to get a little shred of hope but then it showed the light getting thinner and thinner, coming out of her body and then finally going upwards.

"Wait…" whispered Zoro as he watched the light start to go a little higher.

"WAIT!" yelled Zoro desperately now with tears coming down with his eyes. Nami was covering her mouth and everyone had tears pouring down their eyes. Including Luffy, who just couldn't see his Nakama go. They saw the light stop a bit and gather above them forming into a person who looked just like Aiva. "A…Aiva?" said Penelope. Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Kenn were all biting their lips for the answer.

"No…this is the other Aiva," said the light. (It's her sprits…) though Nami sadly.

"Wa…wait! Can't you heal Aiva?!" said Penelope desperately. She remembered how the light always surrounds Aiva and healed her wounds, even if she did need to rest for a long period of time.

"No!" the spirit said it with a harsh voice and glared at them.

"What?..." trailed off Sanji.

"Because her wound is too deep, it goes through her. And not only was that, but the domain of her spirit ripped a little, giving the power to itself again." They couldn't understand what was going on.

"Her domain? She can't be healed? Why…?!"

"There is no way to heal her?!" said Franky shakily.

"No…No THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" yelled Zoro. He looked at Aiva stroking her cold cheek shakily and then looking at the spirit again with running tears. The spirit looked at Zoro seriously and came a little closer to him, looking him in the eye. "You…you…love her, very much," said the spirit softly. The spirit knew this, but she didn't know it was a love with a tie so hard, he would be able to do anything. Everyone looked over at Zoro seeing him look at Aiva and then nodding.

"Yes, I…I love her too much." He stroked her face again feeling the chill in his fingertips.

"There is one way to help her, but it is above all, one of the most difficult and you must risk _EVERYTHING_," she emphasized everything. The crew and Prince wondered what it was that she meant to Zoro.

"You must give half of your life…to her." The crews eyes widened a little but Zoro's stayed the same staring up at the spirit. He nodded once and the sprit understood.

"You must know you are giving up half of your LIFE, are you okay to do this…for her?" said the Spirit nodding down at Aiva.

"Yes," Zoro looked down at Aiva's unmoving face, and then at the whole in her stomach.

"I would do anything for her to come back, her warm touch, her smiling face…" he trailed off and looked at the spirit again. The tears were still coming through but there was a small smile on his face. The spirit nodded once and went a little closer to Zoro. Everyone else wondered what was going to happen as the watched Zoro who was next to the unmoving Aiva look over her then at the spirit fully ready. The tears were slowly stopping yet still coming in slow streams. The spirit went closer to Zoro yet was above Zoro and still over Aiva. Then she put her hand out and seem like she was grabbing hold of something tight. Then Zoro's body stiffened and it seemed like the spirit was holding on tighter now, but her body wasn't moving. Penelope could hear a small whimper but the others kept watching as they saw something appear. It looked like a thin thread then a long thread of the light colored green came out of him and the spirit grabbed onto it. Zoro was leaning back and looked like he was in a lot of pain as it was getting pulled out of him. Luffy and the others were watching as he went through the pain. The spirit was pulling it behind her where it made a small orb like ball. It seemed to take a long time, Penelope wondered how it was like getting your life taken away from you. Soon it stopped coming out and Zoro leaned forward a bit over Aiva gasping for breath and then looked at the green light next to the spirit. Everyone watched as she rolled it into a smooth ball over Aiva, though not putting it in.

"This…This will give her…life?" said Zoro panting with tears escaping his eyes as he looked down at Aiva. The spirit smirked a little and then the green light started spinning a fast pace. Then the spirit started to merge with it as it spun in extremely fast rotations and then producing a bright light.

"You will all still be remembered, do not worry, hehe" The spirits voice echoed and then the revolving ball crashed into Aiva. They all tried to look and with Penelope and Zoro the closest it seemed like the only thing they could see was white light. Then it subsided and Aiva suddenly turned green all over. A path of green speedily came off of her feet and head making fast patterns across the ground like the ground beneath them was going to break apart. Luffy, Ace, and Sanji had a serious face as they saw the green light speedily curl up some lampposts. Suddenly as fast as they went off, they came back, and entered her body again. The light was gone and everything was back to normal. It was silent for a while,

"Is she…." Franky trailed off as Chopper raced over to Aiva. He felt for her heart beat through his stethoscope. They saw him shake a little and look up at Zoro with some tears coming down his cheeks.

"She's…_alive_" Zoro smiled a bit and Luffy smiled widely through his tears.

* * *

Yey! Please Review Review Review! Thanx! Next chapter is up! :D


	19. Ghost Monster

I do not Own One Piece

Yes! Now you know that she is Alive, lets see what happens! :D

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 19

"Quick, bring her to the hospital, is there one anywhere around here?' said Chopper seriously though he was extremely happy.

"Yes there is. Hurry, we can take you all there!" the Prince started to show them the way and Zoro picked up Aiva, though he faulted a bit.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Penelope looked at him. He had gone through all of this for her and is still doing more.

"Yea, all that matters now is that the wounds she has get healed." Then Zoro and everyone else bounded for the hospital where Aiva was rushed to the emergency room while the rest of the crew were brought to another section of the hospital where their wounds were all treated.

After their wounds were treated the crew rested for a few days. They were in a hospital room when they were all called to meet the Prince somewhere.

"Where are we going? Is Aiva coming?" said Chopper.

"Aiva isn't healed fully yet, so you'll have to wait. And don't worry, nothing bad's going to happen," said a doctor smiling down at Chopper.

The crew was lead through the hospital and though a hallway and down a bunch of stairs when a door came at the end and the doctors told them to wait there for the prince.

As soon as they went in they saw the rooms as large and the walls were covered gold. The ground was marble which looked gold from the reflections of the wall. On one side there was a full table covered with food, though not enough, considering Luffy rushed over there and started glomping the food down. Everywhere else was open space, pillars from ceiling to floor, or some couches placed in random places.  
"YEY! Hehe!" said Penelope as she jumped onto one of the couches and bounced up and down on it. Ace came over the caught her in the air, having fun together. Chopper and Ussop started playing tag until they both ganged up against Franky and started to go after him. Nami was looking at the food and tried to eat some, with Sanji next to her looking in-between her and the food. Robin was sitting on another couch and watching everyone while Zoro leaned on a pillar and surveyed the room

"Hello everyone! I hope you are having a great time here!" the Prince came through the room with the queen and everyone smiled at him.

"Yes!" yelled Kenn, who was spinning in the air and playing tag with Chopper, Franky, Ussop, and now Penelope had joined while Ace went to eat.

"I would just like to talk to you about one thing. Please Everyone…" The Prince looked at them and they all stopped what they were doing, though Luffy was still eating a little.

"We, the city of Salira, would like to thank you for helping us get rid of our troubles and you may stay here as long as you like," the Prince bowed down to the crew and they were surprised. Penelope felt uncomfortable so she decided to speak up.

"Uhhh…Everyone? I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for putting you guys through the trouble I had made you go though," Her head was turned to the side and she was biting her hand in anticipation, waiting to see if they accepted it or not. (They probably won't. You already made Aiva almost die…) the though made her sad but then a hand came onto her shoulder. Penelope looked to see who it was.

"Penelope," Luffy looked at her blankly and then did a wide smile. "It's okay! You didn't do anything wrong! It was all done by that bastard Talas, so it wasn't really you! And if one of my Nakama is in trouble, we'll help you in anyway we can!"

Penelope was extremely happy at this and hugged Luffy. "Thank you Luffy!" she said and then got off him. Nami and Robin watched happily as Penelope was brought back into the crew without having to go through too many road bumps.

"Well, that was good. We just found out at how Talas was controlling the animals." The prince held up a small tube with a clear-like liquid in it and swirling it around.

"He put this in the water around where he was stations at. And since its naturally the animals air, they drank the water also and were gained under control"

Everyone stared at it in wonder.

"Penelope, he made you drink that? How?" said Nami curiously. Penelope then got the vision of how Talas forcefully made her drink the water and felt her throat tighten. "I…He…." She didn't know what to say, (telling them he…no. I don't even want to think about it) but then, Ace came and put his hand on her shoulders. "It's okay. He's gone now, you don't have to say anything." Ace smiled a little as he gently pushed Penelope toward him a little and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Penelope was afraid to let go but then did for everyone stared at them. Penelope blushed a little and Ace just put his hand around Penelope. Luffy just laughed until Sanji punched him to shut his mouth while eating. Then everyone went back to what they were normally doing.

Nami was talking with Robin and staring a little fight with Zoro, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and had Aiva's sword leaning on the wall. Penelope, Kenn, Chopper, Ussop, and Franky played a fearsome game of tag, with Kenn it and flying around to tag them. Ace was with Luffy who was eating all the food and Sanji trying to teach Luffy manners.

"Nooooo…! I…Want…To…GO!" Everyone was playing around when they started hearing noises from behind the door they came through.

"You Can't! You're not Fully healed yet!"

"Yes I am! I am walking aren't I!!"

They could hear some struggling noises as the voices became a bit more clearer. Now everyone's attention was averted to the door.

"WE NEED SOME MORE MEN DOWN HERE!" yelled a male voice

"BELIEVE ME I WANT TO SEE THEM!" the female voice was yelling. It seemed like a small fight was going on up there. A small smile crept on Penelope's lips as she started to recognize the voice.

"I AM FINE! BELIVE ME!"

"YOU ARE NOT! YOU MUST REST!"

"NO DAMMIT! LET ME GO!"

"IT IS THE BOSSES ORDERS!"

"COME ON! WHO ELSE IS THE BOSS BESIDES THE PRINCE!"

"THE HOSPITALS MANAGER!"

Chopper and Kenn were also getting some smiles as everyone else still didn't know what's going on up there.

"I DON'T WANT TO USE ANY FORCE! AND WHERE THE HELL DID ALL OF THESE PEOPLE COME FROM!"

It sounded like a mob was forming from behind the stairs.

"SOMEONE GET A BLANKET AND COVER HER WITH IT!"

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! NO! DAMN I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING!"

"GET HER UP NOW!"

"NO! I'M GOING TO SEE THEM…NO…MATTER…WHAT…AHHHHHH!!"

Suddenly you could hear a bunch of people screaming down the stairs from where they came from and the door flew open with a bunch of men in white came rolling through.

"What the hell…" Ace looked at all the doctors wondering what the hell they were doing on top of each other.

"Ahhughh, get off me assholes!" They could hear a muffled voice under all the men as they started to get up. Zoro looked at them, the voice he heard before sounding familiar and then looked at the white blanket that someone underneath was clawing at.

The men were now all standing behind the white cloth, with a lump under it moving it around.

"What the hell, I can't get this blanket off!" said the muffled voice as it got up with the blanket still around the person.

"Ai…Aiva?" said Penelope, wanting to make sure if it was her or not.

"Huh?" the vertical blanket, looking like someone tried to pull off the ghost look at Halloween and forgot the eye holes, looked toward where that voice came from.

"Eh? Who said my name?! Dammit! If only I can get this blanket off!" Penelope's smile widened and then she looked towards Ace. He saw her look and nodded deviously. Then he put his hands in a cross formation towards the sauntering, swearing ghost, and yelled

"Juujika!" a small amount of fire bounded towards Aiva and then set the cloth on fire. Nami and Ussop started to giggle a little.

"Huh…why's it getting hot?" The ghost stopped for a minute until the white blanket started to catch onto the fire.

"Oh my God! IM ON FIRE! AHHHHH!" The ghost started flaming around in circles and almost hitting everyone who were on the ground laughing. The blanket was getting off a bit by bit and then the flames started to get bigger. Penelope thought that it was enough of teasing Aiva so then she took the water from the food table and as soon as Aiva came out of the blanket with her eyes closed and screaming like crazy. Penelope spilled the water on her and on the blanket completely dousing out the fire.

"Ugh, ehu ehu…" Aiva was coughing with her hands on her knees and wiping her eyes. Everyone watched in wonder at how she was there and in sight…she was alive and happy like she normally was. Aiva was wearing her baggy khaki Capri's and blue tank top, her brown wavy hair covering her shoulders.

'Ehu ehu ehu…you guys…that was mean!" Aiva then got up and looked at everyone rubbing her eyes just to make sure it was them.

"Ai-Aiva…" said Kenn. He was on the ground now next to Penelope.

Aiva looked up their way and then her eyes widened as she looked around the room

"EVERYONE!" she ran over to Penelope and gave her a big hug! Then the crew surrounded them making it a giant group hug…though Zoro stayed out not wanting to get in a pile of bodies mushing around one another, but had a wide smile on his face, knowing that Aiva was okay for sure.

"Awww…now please get off of me…" said Aiva who was in the middle of everyone.

They did and she smiled at all of them.

"You're okay!" said Penelope smiling widely.

"Yea! I…I'm alive…" she had a small smile on and looked at Penelope.

"AIVA! You hungry!" said Luffy with a piece of meat in his hands.

"Uhhh…no…" Aiva laughed a little as Luffy just shrugged and ate it himself.

Everyone had now gone back to what they had been doing before and Kenn and Penelope were just talking to Aiva. Aiva looked over to the pillar, looking around for him. Then she saw him, he was leaning against the pillar and looking at the ground…smiling. Aiva suddenly ran over to him and as soon as he heard her fast footsteps he looked up and she jumped up. As she did, Zoro stood up and caught her by the waist pulling her towards him. Then he pulled her into a tight kiss. It was heaven for them both, none of them wanted it to end. It was like they haven't seen each other in a million years…and Zoro was extremely happy. She deserved the life he had given her. With her warm smile and laugh, her touch…this was all he needed to stay on…

They soon let go and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Zoro…" Aiva started to get some tears in her eyes. Zoro just looked back into her glassy eyes and pulled her in for a tight hug. He stroked her hair and her arms were around him.

"It's okay…" he said whispering as two tears came down his cheeks. They stayed like that for a while, close to each other.

"Aiva!" yelled Penelope waving at her. Aiva looked over at Penelope and saw that Kenn was floating above her.

Aiva laughed a little wiping the tear off and then looked at Zoro who smiled down at her.

"Haha, looks like I can't keep you away for long," he said.

Aiva laughed a little as she gave Zoro one more sweet kiss and then bounded off towards Penelope and Kenn. (I'm so happy now.) thought Zoro. (But, I don't think she needs to know about her life…) With that, Zoro leaned back against the pillar and grew a smile on his face that everything was back to normal.

* * *

Finally, Zoro and Aiva together! sniff woo! Please Review! Anotehr chapter is up too! Woo three chapter for you ! :D

REVIEW! arigatou! :D


	20. Insert Chapter Title here XD

* * *

I do not Own One Piece!

Hehe, there are still a lot of chapter to go everyone! So we arent nearing the end yet! :P

One Piece In Their World 2 Chapter 20

Aiva's, Kenn, and Penelope's Time!! (POV)

Aiva Kenn and Penelope were playing tag around the large golden room happy that they were back together again. Soon, the hole crew joined in and Luffy was it.

"Hahahaha you can't catch us!" yelled Ussop running away from Luffy's stretching arm.

"Ahhh!" yelled Luffy as he tried to reach for Franky and Ussop on the other side of the room, but couldn't instead hit the pillars that was in front of them. Sanji, Ace, and Chopper were on one side of Luffy while Aiva, Penelope, Zoro, and Kenn were on the other side. Robin and Nami decided to stay out of this one, thinking it would just turn into one big brawl and then they would be in the middle of it.

Luffy looked at everyone wondering what to do.

"Ahhh, you guys make it to hard!" he said scratching his head.

"Yea right, it looks like you can't get all of us in one!" laughed Sanji.

"Huh?!" Luffy then smiled wide and spun his arm around on pillar. Everyone wonder what he was doing. Then Luffy seemed to have tugged himself and stayed in place while looking at everyone.

"SHIT!" yelled Zoro with his eyes wide.

"RUUUNN!" yelled Ussop who started running as Luffy let himself go and was hurling towards everyone in circle

"Ahhh!" yelled Ussop as Luffy caught up with him and he was being hurled towards everyone else.

"Luffy!!" yelled Ace with his eyes wide and he tried running with Sanji near him, but then Luffy's arm hit them hard in the back and they were forced forward with amazing speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ace, Sanji, Chopper, Ussop, and Franky were all yelling while Luffy was laughing and looking at Aiva, Kenn, Zoro, and Penelope; them his next target.

"KENN!" yelled Aiva as Luffy was almost at them.

Kenn just looked at her and nodded. Aiva did a quick smile and looked at Penelope. Zoro wondered what they were going to do when he saw Kenn grab Aiva and Penelope's hand.

"What?!"

Kenn then thrusted himself into the air and Aiva smiled sweetly at Zoro as she went above Luffy and the others. It was like slow motion…

Luffy passed under them and everyone who was screaming looked up at them with wide eyes. Zoro just looked surprised at Aiva and then at the on coming rocket named Luffy and was thrusted into his arm.

"Augh!" Then the slow motion ended and everyone was caught by Luffy's whirlwind going around the room a couple of times until his arm totally unwanted and let go of the pillar. Making them all fall to the ground swearing at one another and Luffy laughing along. Then Kenn brought Penelope and Aiva back to the ground and they all stood there proud of themselves.

"You couldn't get everyone," said Penelope smirking.

"Hahahahahaha! And this is all from the good thinking of…EARTH GIRL!" Aiva stood up and put her arm up.

"Don't forget the help of…WATER GIRL!" Penelope did the same thing stepping up to where Aiva was and they both looked up to the ceiling.

"Whoa, whoa whoa…wait! You're forgetting about the one that made this all possible…AIR MAN!" yelled Kenn and then they were all standing up the same in front of the rest of the crew. Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper all looked at them weirdly as then Ussop and Luffy joined them.

"Don't forget, CAPTIAN USSOP-SAMA!"

Luffy hit Ussop on the head, and then also stood proudly with them.

"Don't forget…RUBBER CAPTIAN MAN!" They all stood proudly there imagining the white light behind them and beaming them forward. Then they all fell face first laughing on the ground with all their heads next to each other. They stayed laughing like that when they heard the door open,

"Anybody hungry?" said the Prince smiling on the other side of the door. Aiva and Penelope smiled widely at each other and then at Luffy as they all rushed to the dining hall.

The food looked so delicious that when it sparkled off the chairs, it seemed like the chairs were edible too. Luffy bit one just to make sure. They all laughed as they sat next to each other and a huge feast began. The people around them even joined feeling the party mood in them. Zoro and Aiva sometimes gave a little kiss and smiled at each other. Ace and Penelope did the same thing. Later, everyone was still eating like crazy when something caught onto Aiva.

She looked down at herself and then at her hands. (How did I…) She couldn't explain anything so she looked at Penelope who was next to her and laughing with Ace. Aiva tapped Penelope on the shoulder and she turned around. Her mouth was full of bread and Ace was looking at Aiva. But then Chopper tapped Ace on his shoulder making him talk and have fun with Chopper.

Aiva looked unsure at Penelope as she swallowed the bread down her throat with one big gulp.

"Hehe. Hey, why aren't you eating anything?" said Penelope looking curiously at Aiva. Aiva's head was down and she looked up at Penelope. The noise was loud around them, so it was okay to talk about anything with out being heard.

"Umm…Penelope? How did I come back to life?"

The question caught Penelope off guard and she had a sudden flash back of Zoro's life being sucked out of him and into Aiva.

"I know I was dead…I was falling through an endless hole and there seemed to be no end to it. But then…a green rope came to me and started pulling it up. Please…I just want to know, what happened?" Aiva whispered and then gave pleading eyes to Penelope.

Penelope had no idea how to respond. (Should I tell her? Does Zoro want her to know?) Penelope looked over at Zoro who was drinking to his heart fulls content. He seemed happy as he was and Aiva was still looking pleadingly at Penelope.

Penelope looked around to make sure no one was looking at them and excused them from the room, saying that they had to go to the bathroom. Robin watched as they left the room; Penelope dragged Aiva to the bathroom and locked to door when they got in.

It was a medium sized bathroom with a toilet, shower, sink and towels here and there.

"I think you should know. Even if he doesn't want me to tell you." They both sat on the little rug o the floor.

"Who's he?" Aiva seemed to be begging what had happened.

"Okay…this is hard to say…" Penelope wavered a bit. But then decided to tell her slowly.

"You…died…and we were all surrounding you." Some tears came to Penelope's eyes but she forced them back.

"After a couple of seconds, your spirit started to leaving you body." Aiva's eye's widened as she thought of herself inside leaving.

"But then Zoro…."

"Zoro? Zoro what?!"Aiva was getting restless and wanted to know so badly.

"He…gave up half his life for you,"

Aiva stopped where she was and her eyes widened.

(He gave up his life for me? Isn't he trying to become the greatest swordsman in the world…and with half his life gone…) Penelope saw Aiva stop and looking off into the distance. A tear was forming in Aiva's eyes.

Penelope had no idea what she was going through but gave her a hug. They hugged each other for a moment with Aiva crying a little. (I cant believe……her gave me his life…) Aiva was shocked, happy, and upset at the same time.

"Come on…….I think we should get back…" said Penelope looking at Aiva. Aiva nodded and they stood up, wiping the tears from their eyes. Penelope gave Aiva a small smile and she did too. Then they bolted out of the bathroom and own the hall bursting into the dining room again. Though it was quiet.

Aiva and Penelope looked at the other side of the table to see a smiling Prince.

"Glad to see you are back. The people of our town also wanted to celebrate this day in a bigger place and make into a festival!" The prince waved his arms out and everyone was getting excited.

"Outside it is getting started! So, if you would like to join…" Luffy jumped out of his seat and ran as fast as he could towards the doors, opening them wide. It was dark outside, but you could hear music, laughter, and people dancing.

"Ohohohohohoo!" he yelled.

"Let's go everyone!" They all got up, Aiva was snapped out of her mood a little and they ran into the carnival. Some people knew about what they did and thanked them. But mostly the entire crew just dank, sang, and partied with everyone there. Sanji was having a fun time with all the ladies there and was flirting around all of them at once. Luffy was involved in a meat contest and was going for the all time high. Nami was betting someone on the ground for his money. Chopper and Robin watched fascinated as a magician made things levitate and catch on fire in the air. Franky and Ussop went over to where a man was selling stuff that were new gadgets and were "high tech" to them. Aiva, Penelope and Kenn were all dancing in the crowd and laughing with everyone else. Ace and Zoro were having a drinking contest, Zoro finally won and said he had to go inside for a bit.

"Hahahaha, okay," Ace waved Zoro off as Zoro went back into the room they were in before. Ace went up to Penelope and started dancing with all of them. It was funny to them because he had no way to dance, but then Penelope helped him out a little and soon they were close to each other dancing with smiles. Aiva and Kenn snickered a little but then she looked around. (Hmm…where's Zoro?) she thought.

"Hey Ace, where's Zoro?" Aiva looked at him a curiously as she stopped dancing. Kenn had bumped into another girl and they were dancing together.

"He said he went inside." He nodded his head to the room behind her.

"Oh okay. Thanks!" Right when Aiva turned around, a light lit up the top of the dome quickly followed by a booming sound. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. The lights and booms were followed by more and it was a fireworks show. Everyone watched up dazed and happy to see the fireworks go off. Aiva smiled a bit but then went into the building in search of Zoro.

Ace and Penelope's Time!! (POV)

Ace was dancing with Penelope when a sudden firework went off in the sky.

"ooooooo" Penelope's eye went wide as they stopped dancing, as did the people around them, and they both stared into the sky. Blue, red orange, purple, green. All of the colors were coming one after the other. Penelope was happy and smiled, knowing that these showed the end of the fight here, but the beginning of a new adventure.

Ace gazed at Penelope's star filled eyes. She seemed so beautiful in the different colors. He blond hair against his bare skin felt smooth and he stroked his hand through it as they both watched. Then, Ace snaked his head around Penelope's shoulder and gently kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss and they finally let go, staring at each other.

"hehe, your so cute" said Ace as Penelope blushed a little. Then he kissed again once more, though it was a more passionate. Penelope's hands entwined behind his neck and ran through his hair. Ace loved the feeling, and just rubbed her back as the exploding fireworks went over their heads, spreading colors everywhere.

The crew was watching and they all smiled as seeing them happily together in each others arms.

* * *

Aiva is on a search for Zoro! what will happen? I know...but you will soon, though not today i think. So, Please Review if you want the next chapter to come out soon! Arigatou to Strawhat Melody and Waver-Chan to Reviewing! Keep doing so! And the rest of you too, i know you are out there! XD


	21. Forgiveness?

I do Not Own One Piece!

I'M SORRY EVERYONE FOR BEING LATE ON THIS! i gave you three chapters i think a week ago...it's just that I'm here and there and I don't have a laptop so I'm using a library computer. BUT BE GLAD THAT I HAVE MY DOCUMENTS ON HERE! :D I hope you enjoy my chapters. Sorry if this one if short, but I assure you this is not over! hehehe I also want to make a poll on weather to make a 3rd. I know...you may think this is enough, but my friend encouraged me and I am just so into it! It would be called Reversed! :D Hehe, so when I have y poll up (sooner of later) please take it. Or actually, its better to email. Sorry for taking your time off of reading this chapter XD READ!

SEQUEL!Chapter 21

Aiva's Time!!(POV)

Aiva went into the room they were in before and looked around expecting to see Zoro there.

"Zoro?" she called, but got no answer.

She looked around and saw three doors. But one of them was a little open. (He probably went there.) Aiva could hear the booming noises of the fireworks as they went off outside. When she reached the door, behind it was a dark hallway leading up by stairs.

"Hmmm?"

Aiva started walking up the stairs and slowly the booming noises were getting louder. She could smell fresh air coming at her from above and hurried up, wondering where Zoro was. Finally, there was a small opening up ahead and she rushed to it. Once she passed the doorway Aiva noticed that she were now outside. It was a balcony with a garden and a path of stones going through and on the outside of it. Above her the fireworks were going off and she could see the village with the people below her.

Aiva looked around and saw Zoro. His back was to her, wearing his black pants and a yellow open shirt. His swords resting on his hip and he was leaned over the railing looking up at the fireworks. A small tear came out of your eye but then you pushed it back as you silently made your way to Zoro. You were right behind him when you whispered.

"Zoro…"

He seemed a little surprised when he turned but then looked at you calmly.

"Zoro…I…I know…" you had your head bent down and wondered what expression he was making.

"I know…how you gave up your life…for me…" Then, you looked up to see his shocked face.

"Aiva…I…"

"You didn't have to! Don't you want to become the strongest swordsman in the world! Don't you want to achieve your dream?!" Tears stared to seep though your eyes as you looked at him. He had a pained look on his face while watching you.

"I…I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A BURDEN TO YOU!" You finally let it out. You loved Zoro so much, but you didn't want to get in the way of his dreams. You would understand, a little, if he said all of this was right…

"Aiva…" he looked at you then stepped a little closer. You wondered what he was going to say and closed your eyes and failed an attempt to not let them come out.

"Aiva…you are apart of reaching my goal. You are my dream, you are everything to me. If you were to go away…I wouldn't be able to achieve my dream…" Zoro trailed off a bit as you looked at him and he looked at you. He came closer so your bodies were next to each other.

"You…really need me to move on?" you looked up at him to feel the back of his hand caress your face.

"Yes, and I would do anything for you."

You smiled a little

"I wouldn't be able to survive without you either…Zoro."

Then Zoro cupped your face in his hands and gently attached his lips to yours. You kissed like never before, his warmth spreading throughout your body and feeling happy. His arms circled around your waist and he brought you closer to his body and your hands went behind his neck and on his head, deepening the kiss.

Zoro's & Aiva's Time!!(POV) 

The fireworks went off above both Zoro and Aiva as they let go of the kiss, but still in each others arms. The light of the fireworks were sprinkling over both of their faces.

(She's so…beautiful) thought Zoro. He didn't want to let her go ever again. They stared each other in the eyes for a moment before Aiva brought her forehead to his, their noses touching.

"Zoro, I love you" she said in a whispering and her breath near Zoro's lips.

"I love you too, Aiva" he said as he brought her in for another kiss. This time, it was a hot passionate kiss. Zoro licked Aiva's lips and she opened them letting him in. He explored her mouth and they stayed like that, kissing passionately under the lighting fireworks until it was over. It was dark when the crew came up and saw Zoro and Aiva cradled in each others arms. Luffy was about to yell at them to wake up and go to their room when Sanji covered his mouth.

"Luffy! Let them sleep!" he whispered loudly. Luffy shut his mouth and they all looked at them. Robin smiled as she brought a blanket with her hands and gently placed it over them. Penelope and Ace, who were leaning on each other, smiled. Kenn thought they looked so cute together and knew Zoro would do anything for Aiva. Everyone thought of how they seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. Franky was crying a little and Ussop just sighed and looked at them. Soon enough, Robin told them that they should go and leave them there; Nami and Chopper looked at them last before they closed the door and let the couple sleep there soundly.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

So...did you like it? i thought it was sooo cute!! :D hehe Next chapter will be u as soon as possible! (sry the line thing isn't really working on this computer so i had to put p's)

REVIEW! :D


	22. Start Pranks

Sadly, I don't Own One Piece ...

Sry, again, i have problems with updating -.-''

But I just saw Batman and it was AWESOME! GO WATCH IT! :D also, Comatose by Skillet is a pretty awesome song. Well, i seem a bit random XD haha okay here is chapter 22 for you! :D

Chapter 22

Aiva's and Zoro's Time!! (POV) 

Zoro woke up yawning and looked up. He noticed he was looking across a garden and then remembered last night and the fireworks. He looked down and saw Aiva sleeping soundly in his arms. He could feel her light breathing against his chest, making a small shiver go up his spine. Zoro gazed at her once again. He smiled, watching her peaceful face. Her face was looking towards him and Zoro brought his head down to gently kiss her. Aiva fluttered her eyes open at the soothing kiss and saw Zoro. She smiled as they parted but she still stayed where she was, where it was warm.

"Good morning Zoro." She stretched a little spreading her arms out.

"That was a good sleep huh?" Aiva laughed and so did Zoro. They noticed a blanket was on them and guessed the crew had come and saw them.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Aiva got up as Zoro did too and held her close.

Zoro's warms arms were still around her and they kissed once more until Aiva started to smell something.

"Hmmm?" Zoro let go of her again as he saw her eyes open and look around.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Zoro wondered what she was looking for when Aiva inhaled deeply. He looked at her curiously and then her eyes widened as did her smile.

"I smell strawberry pancakes!" Zoro laughed and let her go as she rushed down the stairs and pushed through a door with half her tongue out.

"PANCKAES!!" Aiva rushed through several rooms until she noticed she passed the smell. She sniffed a little back and smelled it about two doors behind her.

"PANCAKES!!" She yelled again as she rushed back and burst through a door where the crew was eating. Penelope and Kenn were laughing next to Sanji as he was flipping a pancake in the air and everyone else was at the table.

"I told you it would work," said Penelope laughing and Kenn clutching his stomach from the laughter.

"Mehh…Sanji. Is it done?" said Luffy who was sitting at the table with his fork and knife up. Ussop and Chopper also started to whine.

"Hold on! Matakun, you guys have no manners. Ladies first." Penelope held up a plate and Sanji placed a pancake with strawberries in it on hers. Aiva watched her as she came down next to her and started eating it.

"Are you sure you can eat it all?" said Aiva staring at the perfectly round pancake.

"I haven't even eaten it yet!" yelled Penelope as Robin giggled a little and Zoro came through the door, sitting next to Aiva. Sanji gave it to the rest of the girls and then everyone else, where Aiva, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, and Kenn had wolfed theirs down and asked for their fourth.

"I didn't think that Aiva could eat this many pancakes," smiled Sanji as he gave her another one and she started to eat it, only to be gone in about 5 seconds.

"Ahhh…that was some good pancakes Sanji," said Nami smiling up at him.

"THANK YOU NAMI-SWANN; I GET SO GLAD WHEN I GET PRAISED BY AN ANGEL LIKE YOU!!" Sanji was spinning and everyone had a sweat drop on them. Zoro had his arm on Aiva's back chair and Ace put his around Penelope's waist, bring her towards him.

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him and smiled as he smiled back.

"You ate right?" Penelope asked looking at him.

"You think I wouldn't eat?!"

Penelope started to laugh as Franky came through the door.

"Hey everyone. I just checked the ship, and it's still in that bubble that brought us down here. They said they can have it ready for us right when to leave." Franky smiled at everyone. But they all felt a little weird about leaving Salira.

"We should leave soon," said Sanji looking at everyone then at Luffy.

"Right, Captain?" They all looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Okay, We'll stay here for one more day, and then leave tomorrow! So today is our last day."

"YATTA!!" they all yelled. Luffy smiled widely at seeing his crew's happiness and then took a whole bunch of food off the table and stuffed it in mouth.

"Oi, Luffy!"

"Sorry! I'm gonna look for a meat store!"

"You can still eat!" yelled Sanji who was running after him.

"Heh, I'm going to go shopping at the moment, Robin, Penelope, Aiva? Want to come?" said Nami looking at them.

"Ummmm…"

"Sure we'll go!" yelled Penelope grabbing Aiva's arm and waving it around.

"But…but…is shopping really that fun?" she said looking at Penelope, Robin and Nami. Robin laughed a little and Nami put her thumb up.

"Yea! Otherwise, well, where else will we get clothes from an underwater city?" she said. Aiva pouted a little then started to smile and sighed.

"Okay, I'll go shopping with you, but beware, I can't choose for my life,"

"Yea, yea, We'll help you." Penelope giggled a little and kissed Ace on the cheek before dragging Aiva out. Aiva looked at Zoro, giving a pouting face and waving a small hand before tugged out.

"Heh, I bet they're gonna have fun," said Ace laughing a little.

Now the only people left were, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Ace, Zoro, and Kenn.

"So, what should we do?" asked Chopper.

He looked at them and saw Zoro get up and Ace also.

"I'm gonna go and find a bar around here," said Zoro.

"Ah. I'm gonna go see if they have my scooter down here, I've been wondering where it was," he scratched his head and followed Zoro out the door. "Ahhh," Ussop was leaning his head back and was wondering what to do.

"I'm gonna go look for any parts for the ship, they might have some valuable stuff here. You guys should find something to do, since this our last day and you guys look like potatoes on chairs," Franky laughed a little and left the room, making it become silent again.

"We should really find something to do," said Chopper looking at Ussop and Kenn.

"Well, we can play games around here," said Ussop unenthusiastically. But then Kenn started to get excited.

"How about we play pranks on everyone?" He looked at them evilly and they smiled back.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That the best way to have fun on the last day! Let's go! After all, I am the master of pranks." Ussop got up and started walking to the door.

"Really! Yey! I can't wait for the pranks Ussop comes up with!" Chopper jumped up into the air as Ussop got a small backpack and filled it with a dress, veggie juice, vodka, wooden pegs, cardboard meat, and three bottles of water. He laughed evilly as they went out the door and their first target was Sanji and Luffy.

* * *

Hehe, yey! So these are what they are gonna use for the pranks. Can you guess what the pransk are gonna be? Well, here you go! Next chapter soming soon.

Review! :D


	23. Let them Begin!

I Do Not Own One Piece...grr

I just have to say that I am not good at making pranks, and another thing was that this chapter was made a while ago XD So sorry bout the wait and all. READ ON and eat a cookie while your at it :D

One Piece In Their World2 Chapter 23

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Gah, you shitty Luffy," Sanji was annoyed as he held Luffy by his collar in one hand and a bag of food in the other.

"I could've been shopping with Nami-swann and Robin-chwann right now!" tears were pouring out of Sanji's eyes.

"Mehhhhehhhh, Sanji! I'm hungry! What's so special about them shopping anyway?" Luffy was whining.

"Ahhh…you just ate!" Sanji yelled back. "But, ladies are like jewels and they must have a man there always to help them in anything or they may break." He said yes, I no its not the greatest Sanji quote ever…but at least I tried!

Luffy still looked confused but only sighed to the side when something caught his eyes and his mouth started watering.

"Sanji, SANJI!" he yelled standing and pointing to something.

"Tsk, what is it!" Sanji said annoyed then turned around. There, was a woman in a long blue dress covering her whole body, and holding out some meat, her back was to them. She had short black curly hair and seemed to be yelling out "MEAT!" Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he thought of how wonderful the woman must be from the front, and Luffy's into stars because of the shiny piece of meat she was holding onto. They both rushed over to her and Luffy started to bite the meat and Sanji tapped the woman on the shoulder. He closed his eyes as he said,

"Oh, my wonderful lady, from the back you look like a beautiful sky, but I would like to see your blooming beautiful fa-" Sanji was cut off when he looked into the woman's face. He screamed and fell back covering his eyes. Luffy was biting on the meat but then noticed that instead of tasting like meat, it was crunchier and tasted stale.

"Hey Lady," She turned around and Luffy pointed down to the meat.

"Ehhh…you look a lot like Ussop. Anyways, what kind of-" Luffy was cut off with a punch in his head.

"OWW!" he yelled and looked up to see a furious Sanji over him. The woman was snickering so badly and started to laugh as everyone else stared.

"Dammit…USSOP!" Sanji tried kicking him but he was quickly lifted into the air and brought onto a roof top. Sanji and Luffy looked up to see Chopper's, Ussop's normal face, and Kenn's face come out all smiling and snickering. Ussop threw the dress down to Sanji and then they all ran away before they would get punched around.

"I'll get you, Assholes!" they heard Sanji yell and they all ran away laughing their guts out.

Next on the list was…Ace!

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Ace was walking around till he came to where the messengers came in and out. He sighed as he looked at the messengers thinking that one of them probably knew where is scooter was. (Since the ship was okay…then my scooter could be too…) Ace looked for someone he thought that he at least had seen or knew until he came upon Dacer.

"Oi, Dacer!" he yelled. Dacer looked in his direction and smiled. He walked up to him,

"Hey Ace, what do you need?"

"Do you by any chance no where my scooter is?"

Dacer seemed to look to the side and think for a moment. Ace looked around until Dacer looked up at him

"I think…it is the one that only one person can use, and it is made out of wood, also it is hollow on the inside?"

"YES! You know where it is?"

"Haha, you seem like you want to see it badly. Here, I can take you to where it is," Dacer pointed behind him to the street and started leading him. They were going through twists and turns when he saw a couple of poles with strings holding something up. And what caught his attention was the sail, which looked like his. Ace got excited and started running.

"Hahaha, it sees you missed him?" Dacer came up behind him as Ace checked out his scooter.

"Well, I thought I lost it in the whirlpool. Otherwise I have no idea where to get another, this was handmade." Ace ran his hand along the pole holding up the sail but noticed something missing.

"Huh?" he looked around the scooter but it wasn't there.

"Hey…do you know where the clip that holds the sail down is?"

"Hmmmm?" Dacer looked around looking for something that looks like clip but couldn't find any.

"Sorry was it important?"

"Yea…where did you take the scooter in from?"

Dacer pointed down a narrow path with building down the side.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ace said as he walked down. He walked down the path, looking at the ground for a metal clip and then saw something glitter in the distance.

"Ah!" Ace ran over to it and crouched down. "There you are!" He picked up the small clip and smiled. Then he heard something over him and saw a shadow.

"Huh?" he looked up and as soon as he did, a downpour of water came down on him.

"GAH! WHO DID THAT!" Ace got up still holding the clip and looked up. On top of one of the buildings was Chopper, Ussop, and Kenn. They were each holding a bottle of water.

"Grrrr…I'm coming up there!" he yelled and then had the fire bring him up. Though, when he got up, they were gone.

"I'll get you bastards later," he said. Though smiled a little as he got back down and started towards the scooter again.

He didn't know that Ussop, Chopper, and Kenn were only hiding on the other side of the building, snickering.

Now came Franky!

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Franky was walking down the street when he felt tired and empty inside.

"Ahhh…I think I need some cola." He walked down the street and looked around for some kind of convenience store. He finally found a small stone building and went in.

"Ehhh, hello, do you have any cola?" Franky was looking at the person from behind and then he turned around.

"Ahhh, yes! We just got a new banging type of cola! It is the best!" The man had a very big Jamaican hat, and had brown overalls on.

"Okay….can I have 6 of them?" He thought that he could get 3 for now and three for later.

"Ummm, sorry we only have three of the very special kind. So you can take these three for now. And then use these three for later use." The man smiled as he gave Franky three bottles of green liquid and disappeared under the counter. Franky quickly opened his stomach and put the bottles inside. The man came up again holding three black bottles.

"Oooo…you already drank them?" he said.

"Uhhh…yea, I'm a fast drinker."

"Hehehe, well here's the old kind."

Suddenly Franky felt all happy and his hair perked in a swirl side motion.

"Ahhh, isn't the weather nice today?" he said waving around his hands and arms. The man looked like he was on the verge of laughing and so were some people behind him.

"You guys laugh so much! Lets all laugh to make the world better!" he said turning around. When he did, Kenn and Chopper were laughing and eating chips.

"You guys…why are you here?"

"Plahahahahaahah!" Kenn and Chopper were on the ground laughing at the appearance of Franky swirling around.

"You should join peace for-YOU GUYS!" Franky suddenly got out of his veggie-lets-all-save-the-world mode and his hair came down again.

"IM GONNA GET YOU!!" Franky took out the three bottles and replaced it with the real cola that Ussop had given him.

"Hahahahahahaha!" they yelled as they ran out of the store and hid among the crowd.

"Ahhh! You guys better watch your backs!" he yelled as a tools shop caught his eye and he went in.

Now Was Zoro!

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Zoro was walking around for a bar.

"Ahhh, where the hell am I?" he said rubbing his head and looking around. He was in what looked like to him a plaza and there were many people around.

"Umm…excuse me?" he tried asking someone, but they didn't hear him and just pushed past him. He started squeezing through them and the people when suddenly dirt got into his eyes.

"Ahh..shit!" people were still bustling around him as he tried to get the dirt out of his eyes. Suddenly, Zoro felt lighter than usual and looked to side. His eyes went wide as he noticed that his swords were missing.

"SHIT" he yelled, as he did, several bad glances came at him but he didn't care. His swords were missing, and instead of them, there were wooden pegs. He looked at the paths and couldn't see anyone holding any swords until he heard victory yelling. He looked and saw Ussop, Kenn, and Chopper running through a bunch of people holding swords up.

"YOU IDIOTS!" he yelled after them and then started running after him. They ran around in circles and Zoro was getting really pissed off. Then they stopped and faced him in an open area.

"I'm gonna freaking kill you," he said dangerously. His swords were swirling in the air and Kenn was in the air also.

"Lets see if you can get them…hehehehe?" Kenn went right over Zoro and he tried to jump to it a couple of times but it just made him look like an idiot. He just gave up and looked at Ussop who was in the corner, thinking that Zoro didn't see him. Zoro approached him slowly…giving him his death glare and then Ussop noticed.

"Oi, Oi, Oi Kenn!!" yelled Ussop and immediately dropped his swords. And then, instead of still going towards Ussop, Zoro turned around and dived for his swords. Right before it fell to the ground, Ussop, Kenn, and Chopper all ran away and Zoro caught his swords.

"I'll get you bastards!" said Zoro getting up and then brushing off the dirt off his pants. And watching them run off. He needed a drink now, so now he went off on a quest for a bar.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Nami and Penelope gave Aiva a pile of clothes and shoved her into the changing room.

"You guys!..." she whined but Nami just shook her head.

"No! You have to try these on and show them to us." Nami yelled

"We'll be right back. We need clothes too!" Penelope and Nami left.

They left you and Robin in the changing rooms.

"Auuuggghhh!" you started putting on a red lacy tank top and then looked at a skirt they got for you.

"I am not wearing that,"

"Hahahaha, you seem to be having fun Aiva," said Robin.

"Heh, well. I'm okay with shopping…it's just…meh, I'm more for the thriller type, not sitting around and trying stuff on in one place.

"So does that mean you want to do it in the middle of the street?" laughed Penelope who was changing on the other side.

"NO!" then you came out of your dressing room and looked at the 360 mirror.

"Oooo...you look good Aiva!" said Nami appearing behind her. Robin and Penelope also came out.

You were wearing a pair of dark almost black jean Capri's and the red lacy tank top. Robin was wearing a white mini skirt and purple tank top. Penelope had black flats, black leggings, and a mini pink dress that ended right above the leggings. And Nami was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white v-neck t shirt.

"Well, I think we all look good!" Nami said Proudly looking at herself and the others.

"I agree…lets go out with these on!" they got over excited and ended up purchasing them for less then necessary. They went out the shop, each holding a bag with their normal clothes in them. They went to a little fountain and sat on the edge.

"Ahhh, today's a good day!" said Penelope leaning back and looking at the sun through the dome. Aiva was leaning on her hands and then saw something gleam in the corner of her eyes.

"Ooooo, hey guys! Someone left us four glasses of water for us!" Aiva reached down for one of them and started to bring it up to her lips.

"AIVA!" yelled Penelope. She stopped and brought the drink back down.

"What?!" Aiva looked at her. "It's free! Plus, it looks like water, and…its free, there's no one else sitting here but us, and there's no bad people. So it's okay to drink." Aiva smiled and then gulped down the water.

"Penelope, you know you can't not take anything that free that's just set out for you." Nami smiled as she reached out for it and took a swing at it also.

"O, what the hell." Penelope took one and drank it. Robin watched them for a moment before taking the last one and sipping it only a little.

5 minutes later

Aiva was swing dancing with Penelope and Nami and Robin were having an arm wrestling contest. Then they saw Kenn, Chopper and Ussop come out laughing.

"Hahahahaha, oh my god, you guys look like idiots when your drunk!" laughed out Kenn.

"Who the hell are you calling drunk, assholes." Said Aiva as she came over and punched Kenn on the head.

"Oww…you mean-" Kenn for a second thought that instead of the Vodka he had in the cups it was actually water. But then Aiva stumbled back and almost fell into the fountain if it wasn't for Robin catching her with her hands.

"Ahahahaha, thanks Robin." She laughed and spun around in circles with her hands wide and Penelope did the same.

"Wow…Penelope, look at the sky, its twisting so fast!"

Ussop was on the ground laughing his head off at this and at all the other pranks he gave.

"Aiva?" Suddenly Chopper heard another voice and looked up. He saw now Zoro had somehow joined them and was looking at Aiva, Penelope, Nami, and Robin. They were all fooling around, though seemed a bit out of it. He caught Aiva as she spun into him.

"Oi, Aiva what's?-" he was cut off by a light kiss she gave him. It was good one, yet seemed to have…vodka in it?

"Chopper, Ussop, Kenn…" Zoro was suddenly getting angry when suddenly the rest of the crew showed up. Ace saw how Penelope was and also caught her. Her breath smelled of alcohol and her eyes seemed like they were rolling around. Ace looked at the three laughing at the ground and Luffy, Zoro, Ace, Sanji, and Franky surrounded them with dark looks in their faces.

"You bastards better get ready for a beating of your life!" said Sanji

"Hahahahahahaha! Huh?" none of them had any reaction before they started to get pummeled. In the end, Chopper, Ussop and Kenn had their faces all swelled up.

"Oi, Chopper. Do you have anything that can help with the girls' drunkenness?" said Ace looking at all of them.

Chopper sighed. "Yeah, hold on." He rummaged though his back pack and then came with a small tube that seemed to be open at one end and have powder.

Aiva and Nami were spinning around before being pulled apart by Sanji and Zoro. Chopper put the tube under their noses and after a minute of smelling it, they turned back to normal.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Aiva as she looked at the person who was holding her.

"Are you okay?" asked Zoro.

"Yea…"

"Nami-swannn! Do you need any help?!" said Sanji spinning as she got back to normal again.

"No…I'm good."

Then Ace held Penelope while Luffy held Robin and they all got back to normal.

"Who did this?" said Nami rubbing her head. Franky pointed to Kenn and Ussop. Nami, Aiva, and Penelope rose above them as Robin sprouted her hands and slapped them once. But Aiva, Nami, and Penelope started beating them up also, only using their fists. Soon their faces looked like it was blowing up with lots of bumps on it.

"Woo…it got dark fast." Aiva sighed and Zoro came over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, it's not that late still, what'd you wanna do?" he said bringing his face next to hers.

"Hmmmm….Oooo what are those light in the other dome?" she said. Everyone looked and saw different colored lights high in the air and more around flashing.

"OOOOOOO!" Luffy's eyes had turned into stars.

"What are those pretty lights?!"

"There's a carnival there tonight, you should go." A person was passing by them when he heard them talking about the lights.

"Oh really! We should go!" said Penelope excitedly.

"Okay! Lets go everyone!" said Luffy happily as they all started walking toward the tunnels and then went through it. It was about a fifteen minute walk before they finally got to the other side and saw the carnival. There were lights all over and the rides were all tall and seemed fun.

"Ooooooo!! Let's all go on that one!" said Aiva pointing to the highest rollercoaster she could see. Penelope's eyes widened a bit but then Ace held her closer. She felt safer around him and then nodded.

"I'm okay, lets go!" she pumped a fist into the air as everyone rushed to the ride.

* * *

Yey! Another Chapter put up! you happy? sorry, i have a busy summer...grrr. But now! Its over! though i will go out with my friend now and then...SIX FLAGS! YEY! haha okay, well, here is another chapter for you all and sorry for the wait!

I actually wanted to tell you guys... My friend made me write a lemon chapter --'' let me tell you it wasn't the best thing that i needed her to write half of it XD Do you want it in or no? I'll leave a poll for you guys on my account. It's of AivaxZoro and my friend wanted me to also do AcexPenelope. Answer quick! I have it already written and it'll be later when a surprise happens :D! ANSWER THE POLL!

p.s. i might change my name to DreamlessAiva or something by the way! so keep a lookout incase I do...does anything happen is i do change my name anyways?

And always, Review!!


	24. Carnival

Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

Carnival! 

"Hey! Lets all go on that roller coaster!" said Aiva excitedly. They all looked up to see a huge rollercoaster; it had what looked like a 90 degrees and had twists and turns. It was as high as the top of the dome.

"LETS GO ON IT!" yelled Luffy with a punch in the air. Everyone started running towards it and got in the line. Soon they were strapping themselves in the seats. In the front was Luffy and Nami, then Aiva and Zoro, Ace and Penelope, Sanji and Robin, Ussop and Chopper, and last Franky and Kenn.

"WOOOO!" yelled Luffy again as the man told them to strap in and get ready to go (again). The cart jerked forward and they slowly started to climb up.

"Luffy, you might just fall out," laughed Nami a little as she pushed him back down into his seat.

"Eeeeek! I can't wait!" said Aiva who was just itching in her seat. Zoro laughed a little.

"Just hold on!" he said.

"Meehhh…you think this is stable right…?" asked Penelope to Ace.

"Haha, don't worry, I won't let you fall." Ace smiled reassuringly.

" Robin-chwann! Do you need anything to hold onto if you are scared?! "" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I am fine Sanji," she smiled at his excitfulness (wrd?).

"WOOO! GET READY CHOPPER!" yelled Ussop.

"Woowoooo! I bet it'll be really really fast!" Chopper replied.

"SUUPPAA!"

"This is gonna be the best ride ever!!" yelled Kenn with his arms in the air. They were rounding the top when Luffy, Aiva, Ace, Franky, Kenn, and Ussop all threw their hands up pinto the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Penelope, Nami, and Chopper all screamed. Aiva, Luffy, and Ace were all laughing, and Franky yelling a long

"SSSSUUUPPPAAA!!"

Kenn was smiling extremely wide and feeling the thrill inside him. Zoro, Sanji, Penelope and Nami though were all clutching the bars as they went down. Robin though giggling a little because Sanji's face was being pulled back as her hands were in the air like the others. There were sudden upside-downers, twists and turns that spun them high out of control. Finally the ride stopped and everyone got off. Luffy had to help Nami and Ace Penelope because they were spinning around a bit. Everyone's hair was a bit wind-blown until they got it back to normal. Ussop and Chopper looked like they were drunk and were swirling down the stairs as everyone descended back onto the ground.

"Ahhh, yes. Stone on the ground!" yelled Nami triumphantly.

"Hahahahahaha! That was fun!" yelled Luffy. Zoro and Sanji just sighed and looked at everyone.

"Okay, everyone. I guess since we don't all like the same rides lets all separate!" I'll give you one hundred beli each…but you have to pay me back double.

"NAMI!" we all yelled to her, but she didn't budge.

Then everyone set off into groups. Sanji with Robin. Ussop, Kenn, Chopper, and Franky another group. Ace and Penelope one, Zoro and Aiva one, and the last two were Luffy and Nami.

"Ughh…why do I have to get stuck with this idiot?!"

" If you want, you can come with us Nami-Swann" said Sanji spinning over to her, but she just held an arm up.

"Ahhh…no, it's okay." She sighed. "Okay here you go. Apparently there are bracelets for 100 beli each that'll get you anything for free. So use that okay!" Everyone nodded at her demands and then left.

"Ahhh…okay Luffy, lets go-"

"I wanna see if I can win something!!" yelled Luffy and he ran towards a dunk tank and stood in line. Nami I sighed and followed him, getting two bracelets and putting one around his arm.

"NO ONE HAS EVER GOT ME INTO THE WATER!! YOU'RE ALL WHIMPS!" yelled the man in the tanks as the person in front of them missed the moving target and lost.

"Hahahahahaha! I bet you can 't even get me in you little whore." Said the man, Nami inflamed.

"Luffy, you better beat that bustard AND KOCK HIM OUT BEFORE I GO AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM." Nam I yelled shaking her fist in the air.

"Hehehehe, okay!" Luffy got handed a ball and then he looked at the moving target. It seemed to go all quiet around him and he looked at the man, Nami, and the target again. Finally, he wound up his arm and pummeled it into the target.

"Hahaha you li-!" Then man then splashed into the water and everyone cheered.

"YEY!" yelled Luffy as he pumped his fists into the air and Nami followed. The man got out of the tank cursing silently to himself as the owner gave him a giant bear.

"Here you go Nami!" he yelled and Nami took hold of it smiling. They left the dunk tank with people watching Nami as they went and the man in the pool shaking his fist at them.

Ace and Penelope's Time!!(POV)

Ace and Penelope left the ground and walked down the street, looking at all the ride.

"Oooo, Oooo! That one!" yelled Penelope excitedly as she pointed to a small building that said Haunted House on top. Ace got excited,

"Okay!" he said as they ran to the front. The line was short and when they showed their bracelets, they were lead through a small door that was dark on the other side.

"Hehehehehe, this'll be fun!" said Ace as he could feel Penelope's excitement radiating off of her but still clutching onto him.

"Watch out, things might just- Ah!" Penelope yelled. A skull from the ceiling fell and jangled in the way. Penelope only screeched a little but then moved around it, knowing it was fake. They were still walking when more noises started to come and flashing lights went off around them, showing scary faces on the wall.

"Hehehehe, this is thrilling!" whispered Penelope. Then, Penelope saw a fork in the hallway. On one it said, girls, and the other said boys.

"Ummm…okay?" They looked at each other for a moment before a wide smiled came on Ace's face. He gave Penelope a small kiss before they entered the hallways…

Penelope was walking when more noises came and it was extremely dark, it seemed to scare her crazy, but it was also making it fun.

"Hehe, huh what's that?" Penelope looked over at a sign near the wall.

"Stand here? What the hell?" Penelope suddenly felt the floor disappear underneath her and she was going through a tunnel.

"Ahhhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled as she went down. Out from the sides popped out clowns that scared her even more and she was screaming her lungs out.

Ace was walking though the hallway. He could hear Penelope's footsteps near him, though get faint a little and stop.

"Huh?

Ace listened for a bit, but then heard Penelope's scream.

"Penelope!" at first she seemed to be having fun, then it sounded like scary screams…

Ace went to the side where he last heard her footsteps and pressed against the wall to see if he could still hear her. Suddenly, the floor beneath him opened and Ace felt gravity take it's affect and he went though.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he started sliding though a tunnel. It was flashing lights everywhere and thing were popping out of the sides and above him.

"Ahhh!" he yelled in thrill as he used some fire to make himself go faster.

Then, abruptly, he heard Penelope's body smash into his next her hers and her screaming filled his ears.

"PENELOPE!" he yelled over her screaming, even though they were both going down the tunnel fast.

"Huh?" Penelope looked to the side and saw Ace was sliding next to her.

"ACE!" she yelled. They then both looked ahead as the tunnels began flashing and more clowns, bats, ghouls, and zombies popped out. Then they saw something drizzling up ahead.

"ACE WHAT'S THAT!" yelled Penelope. But before he could answer, they went through a small drizzle of slime and were thrown out of the tunnel and onto a bouncy mat.

"UGH!" grumbled Penelope as she stayed on the ground and looked up dizzily. She could feel the slime; and she knew it was slime because it wasn't watery at all and looked green; on her forehead.

Ace did the same thing with his arms to the side.

"Well, that was one dizzy ride," giggled Penelope

"Hahahaha, it sure was," Ace then got on his knees and crawled over to Penelope. She looked up at him smiling as he brought his face down to hers and they kissed, the slime still on their faces. They kept kissing until they heard some more screams coming from the tunnel.

"Okay, we should better go," said Penelope as Ace helped her up and they left the haunted house, ready for a new ride.

Ussop, Kenn, Chopper, and Franky's Time!!(POV)

Ussop was leading the group through the carnival, acting like he knew it like the back of his hand.

"Hahahaha, yea right!" laughed Kenn.

"Huh?!" Ussop turned around to face Kenn, but then something caught his eye.

"Oooo! Lets do that!" he yelled. It was a sharpshooters test and you get to have as many opponents as you want. Ussop ran up and sat in one of the stools, while Kenn, Chopper, and Franky sat down next to him.

"Oooo, so I bet that you'll win!" said the man at Kenn while giving him a rifle.

"No way will that idiot win a shooting contest with me!" said Ussop proudly as the man gave him his gun.

"Who ever wins gets the bear!" yelled the man. Franky and Chopper didn't expect to win, but tried anyway. You had to shoot as many targets as you can in the span of 30 seconds.

"Ready…" the man looked at them.

Ussop looked thought the little loop with one eye as Kenn looked at him while looking through his own.

"Set…" The man had his hand on his button, everyone around them stopped. It seemed like a standoff was happening and everyone felt the air tense around them.

"Go!" the man clicked the button and a hundred little puppets came up for each of them and they were moving around. There were tons a little shots as the puppets were going down one by one. It seemed like everybody decided to die and drop dead on puppet world, thought the man. Finally the red light went off on at the top signaling that 30 seconds has passed and the four men put their guns down. There was a little smoke at first and the people around them looked curious, while some left. Finally they got to see who won, and who lost. Franky, ad gotten at least half of the entire puppet army down. Chopper, looked like he tried, though he only got one fourth down. Next came Kenn who looked proudly at his work, he got three fourths of it down.

"Hehe, I bet I beat all of yo-"

Then everyone looked over at Ussop's and saw nothing there.

"Ussop, did you get any puppets?" asked Chopper wondering where they went.

"Heh, Obviously! They're just behind the railing." They all looked at him weirdly as the man checked behind the railing and he whistled.

"Wooo, its looks like you got every single one of them and through the head and heart for them." Ussop raised his chest and the man then gave him a giant bear.

"YEY!" he yelled as he clutched it and Chopper wanted to feel it.

"Wasn't he trying to be more manly before?" laughed Kenn to Franky.

"Hahahaha, well some idiots are just like that," Franky said as Ussop pointed to a roller coaster and they all started running to it.

Sanji and Robin's Time!!(POV)

" Robin-chwann! Where do you want to go for a ride? " Asked Sanji and while spinning around.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, where do you want to go Sanji?" she asked looking at him sideways.

Sanji looked all around until he finally found one.

" would you like to go on that ride?" he asked her as he pointed at the Ferris wheel. Robin laughed lightly and nodded as they went in line. The showed their bracelets to the man and went on.

"Have a fun time!" he said to them as they settled in and then started going backwards. They rocked back and forth while Sanji had his arm around Robin and was looking at her and the distance with hearts in his eyes.

"Robin –chwann! Are you afraid of heights??" he looked at her and saw that she was getting something out of her back pack. Sanji tried to look around but could see what she was getting out.

"Hold on Sanji-kun,"

"Okay!" he said happily. He sat back as he waited.

What Robin was doing was getting out some tea…though for Sanji, she was putting something in his drink.

(At least he won't try anything) she laughed lightly as she turned around and offered him some tea.

"Ahhh! Robin-chwann made tea for me!!" Sanji took the cup and watched first as she took the first sip of hers. She smiled at him as he then took his first sip.

"This is great tea Robin-chwann!" he said. He looked at Robin and then behind her.

(Huh?) Suddenly, Sanji felt sleepy and felt the world around him start to fade out.

"Huh? Robin….chwann…" then Sanji fell onto Robin's lap…like going into a deep sleep.

"Hmmmhmmm..." Robin laughed lightly as Sanji fell lightly onto her lap. She stroked his hair and then looked out to the carnival. The lights dazzled about and the people got smaller as they went up. Soon, they were at the top and stopped. She looked at Sanji again as he moved his head a little, but still didn't wake up. It wasn't supposed to be that long, but just about a minute or so. (O well) she thought as she looked over and the cart jerked forward again. She went around two more times until finally they had stopped and were supposed to get out.

"Sanji…Sanji?" she whispered in his ear to wake up.

"Huh?" he looked up to see Robin's face over him.

"Come on, we have to get off for the next couple." Sanji got up dizzily and walked out, with Robin supporting him a little. They got out and went to the side where Sanji got a bit of a hold of himself and stood upright.

"Huh…wait…I feel asleep!"

Robin laughed as she started walking and Sanji pouted behind her.

"I didn't get to do anything…." He mumbled following her.

Aiva and Zoro's Time!!(POV)

Zoro and Aiva got off the roller coaster and started walking around. Aiva was looking around, darting her head right and left and looking at all the rides around her.

"Hmmm…so many rides…which one should we go on?" Aiva stopped and looked at Zoro for an answer. He gazed at her eyes, seeming glued there.

"I don't know, whatever you want…Aiva hahaha," he went behind her and hugged her. They stood there, going back and forth with Zoro's head right next to her's as they looked around. (I will, she's perfect) thought Zoro as he looked at her, feeling her happiness flood into him. He was starting to get excited about the rides now too and looked around.

"THAT ONE!" yelled Aiva as she pointed to the tallest one there. Though it wasn't a roller coaster, it was what in our world would call Scream at Six Flags or Down Time. They looked at it wonderingly as the people at the top had their feet dangling…waiting for the timer to stop and let them fall. It seemed to take a while but then, it fell and you could hear people screaming with a thrill. It went down and then back up, down again and up. It did it a couple of times until it finally stopped.

"Okay!" said Zoro as they started to run to the line, holding hands and got into it.

"Next group gets The Surprise on it!" yelled the fat man who was making sure of everyone's tickets and controlling the ride. Aiva looked and saw that she and Zoro were a part of the next group.

"EEEEEK! We get the surprise!" she yelled squeezing Zoro's arm in excitement... He laughed as they showed the man their tickets and they got onto one side of the ride. It had five seats and they got the ones in the middle.

Aiva, Zoro (seats)

That's how it looked like on their side that they were sitting on.

"Oooo! I wonder what the surprise is!" she said nearly jumping out of her seat. Their seat belts were in then the man was telling them about last minute stuff.

"Don't be scared," snickered Zoro. Aiva laughed lightly as she elbowed him.

"Like I would be…scardy cat" she stuck a tongue out at him playfully as he was just about to reach over and it started going up.

"Oooooo!" you could hear Aiva and More people saying that and getting more excited as they went higher and higher. Soon they were so high that they could see the domes around them.

"Aiva! Look its Luffy and Nami!" said Zoro pointing at them. They tried waving at them.

"LUFFY! NAMI!" Aiva yelled. They saw them look up and Luffy wave furiously as he tried to stretch his arms but Nami held them back.

"Hmmm…how long does this timer go?" asked the person next to Aiva.

They could still hear the clicker clicking.

Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…………

"Huh? It stopped?" said Aiva looking up. Everyone on the ride then looked up wondering if it was broken. Suddenly A large compartment surrounding the whole machine opened and let out a huge amount of water as the ride plummeted down.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Aiva as she let her hands go up. Zoro just looked at the ground as he inhaled in air. The water though….hadn't caught up with them when they stopped. Then, they blasted upward towards the water and soon clashed with it as they kept going.

"Ahhh!" yelled Aiva again as they slowed near the top again soaking wet. She saw Zoro was holding onto his handles tightly and laughed. Before you went down again, you took one of his hands, and shot it upward. He looked at her surprised, but then he saw her smiling face and put the other hand up in the air. The ride plummeted down and up again with Zoro and Aiva yelling with excitement until it made a final stop at the bottom and they took the restraints off of them.

"Whoo!" said Aiva stretching. Her wet hair was pinned down her back and face. Zoro's was pinned to his forehead and it was drizzling off his chin. Zoro put his arm around Aiva and nuggied her head as she laughed trying to struggle out and she giving him a nuggie back. They laughed at each other as soon as they got out of the gates and Zoro gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hehehe, that was fun huh?" he said smiling.

"No it wasn't, it was AWSOME!" she said pumping her hands into the air. Zoro knew what he was going to do now.

"Aiva, I have to go somewhere, I'll meet you later, okay?" He looked at her for a second.

"Okay," she said as he bound off into the carnival.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I thought what Robin did was hilarious XD. Review!! :D


	25. The Big Surprise

Okay, here is the next chapter. You've been waiting since the last chapter of when Zoro left…what has he done? READ AND FIND OUT! :D

**Title: The Big Surprise :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own one Piece….otherwise Aiva, Penelope and Kenn would be in it XD

Aiva

"Okay! Don't take forever though! I'll find the rest of the crew while you're at it!" Aiva said smiling. Zoro couldn't resist that smile of hers; he smiled back and gave her a light kiss before running off and dodging people, with the water spraying off of him.

Aiva smiled a bit as she turned the other way and started walking.

"Hmmm…where did I see Luffy and Nami again?" She kept walking a bit until she bumped into a large teddy bear.

"Oi!" right when Aiva looked up, she saw a nose stick out of the side.

"Hmmm…" she went to the other side and saw a happy Ussop on the other side.

"Aiva!" he said smiling.

"Hey Ussop!" she said back and Kenn, Franky, and Chopper also appeared.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey" they all replied.

"Where's Zoro?" asked Chopper.

"He went to do something…" Aiva looked around her.

"Wanna go on a ride together?" Aiva asked them.

"DUH!" yelled Kenn. They all had wide grins planted on their faces when Aiva saw an orange blob coming towards her over the blue blobs.

"Wait, Nami's here too," Everyone turned around and Nami and Luffy appeared with her dragging him and him grumbling about something.

"OO! AIVA! Was that ride fun!?" he asked.

"IT WAS AWSOME!"

"REALLY!" There were stars in his eyes as he asked.

"Hello everyone," Aiva all heard a voice behind her and saw Robin come out of the crowd with Sanji slumping on her shoulder a bit but then slowly getting up.

"What happened to Sanji?" asked Franky.

"A lot…"was all he replied. Robin laughed a little.

"Eh? Where'd Zoro go?" asked Luffy looking around Aiva.

"He said he had to go do something," She pointed behind herself as Luffy looked that way and then back at her.

"So...now what should we do?" Nami had her hand on the bottom of her chin.

"Rides!" yelled Ussop and Kenn.

"Games!" yelled Chopper and Franky.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled with his hand pumped in the air as he saw a food sign in the corner of a booth.

"NO LUFFY!" said Nami as she held him from the collar before he ran off towards it.

"Hehehehehe," laughed Penelope as she came behind Franky with Ace over her shoulder.

"Hey guys!" she said making a small wave.

"Hmmm…now since we are all here, what should we do?" asked Nami again.

"You got any ideas Penelope?"

Suddenly an announcement went over the speaker.

"EVERYONE IN SALIRA! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE ANIMAL SHOW IN THE OPEN AQARIUM, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW!" someone said.

"Let's go there!" said Penelope excitedly as she pointed to the way people seemed to be going.

"OOO! Yey! Let's go!' said Luffy. Everyone then started walking with the people. They all seemed to be excited, on one side there was a huge white wall, though in front of it was a HUGE open stadium.

"OOO this is awesome!" Said Chopper who was on Kenn's shoulders. Ussop looked over his bear and Franky lifted his glasses. There was an enormous pool and the seats seemed endless. It was all white as the crew rushed for the seats closest to the pool. They were only a few rows behind it when they sat down and everyone else was settling in.

"I wonder what they are going to do!" said Luffy excitedly.

"Mehh…If you get wet you can use my jacket Nami-swan! " said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Hahahaha, no!" she laughed a little at Sanji's reaction.

Then it seemed like the lights dawned and a man came out onto the stage. He spoke a little and then had dolphins, whales, seals, and sharks come out doing tricks. The crew (most of them…) had stars in their eyes.

"Oooo! Wow!" said Luffy as he saw the dolphin do four flips in the air.

"Now! For the next part, we would like a volunteer!" said the man. Aiva, Luffy, Kenn, Chopper, and Ussop started waving their hands like crazy. It as a contest in between all of them.

"Hmmm…lots of volunteers out there, how 'bout you, the one with long brown hair." The man pointed at Aiva and she jumped triumphantly in the air as the crew sat down disappointed that Aiva got to play with the animals. But at least she could. Aiva moved down the aisle and walked down the stairs to where the man was holding out her hand to her to cross the bridge over the pool. She took it happily and was on the other side with him.

Aiva's Pov

You looked up at all the people around you, they all were cheering and the crew was waving happily at you.

"AIVA! AIVA!" yelled Ussop, Kenn, and Luffy at the top of their lungs. Sanji had hearts in his eyes and was spinning as you stood there excited.

"What are we gonna do? But before that, I just want to tell you, I can't swim…" you said hoping it didn't ruin anything.

"Hahahaha…that's fine, you won't be swimming then." He looked at the crowd and quieted them down.

"Now here comes the final event of the show! Please have all your attention to…"

"Aiva!" he said pointing to you. You smiled wide and waved as more cheers came and he had to quiet down again.

"Now, no one will be able to talk while she gets this surprise okay?" he said laughing a little.

It seemed like the whole stadium nodded. You laughed a little and then turned back to the man.

"What's the surprise!?"

"Hahaha, you'll find out soon, you first have to put on this blindfold," he held out a black cloth to you. You pouted a little but then took it as an adventure. You sighed as you took it from his hand and covered your eyes, tying it over you head.

"Okay, I can't see anything…now what?"

"I just need you to turn around, wait a little, and it will come okay?"

"Okay," you were almost jumping out of your feet.

Now the whole stadium went quiet. You wondered what was going on when you heard some hushed noises going on around you; they seemed to be excited hurried voices. Then, you felt something in front of you.(Huh? Hmmmm)

There was a small shuffling and you felt something beneath you. (I wonder what's going on.) The hushed voices got a bit louder and fast, though, you still couldn't tell what was going on.

"You may take off your blind fold now," said the man who was far behind her softly. You were curious to see what was in front of you and about the hushed voices, so you brought your hands behind your head and began untying it, you went a little slow, but then finally got it undone. You didn't want to take it off to fast, so you gently took it off and brought it down.

What you saw in front of you was Zoro, on one knee, holding a small jewelry box in front of him. The stadium went quiet, even the crew; the only light was on you and Zoro, a circle around you.

"…Aiva," asked Zoro in a soft voice. You seemed shocked a little and nodded at his response. Small tears were drifting down your eyes.

"Aiva…will you marry me?" He gazed into her eyes as he opened the box. Inside, you saw a beautiful ring, it had a gold band, with a large diamond in the middle, and around the outside, were small green ones that seemed to make the diamond a light green color.

"…Zoro…Yes…yes, yes yes!" yelled Aiva as she jumped onto him and kissed him.

Suddenly, the crowd around them roared and clapped, the crew was yelling and screaming at how happy they were, Luffy stretched out his arms and came over while the rest of the crew sprinted down the stairs and joined them in the middle.

Aiva was kissing Zoro happily as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They then came off each other and Zoro held out the ring again. He looked up at her as she nodded and he took her hand. The ring was in his other hand as he took it out of the box, and slipped it onto her finger.

"Aiva…I love you," He stood up and caressed her face as she looked at the ring and then at him.

"I love you too...Zoro," she said softly as again, they kissed a deep passionate kiss like none before. Sanji was happily dancing with Nami and Penelope was also dancing with Ace while they watched Zoro and Aiva in the middle.

His arms kept them close, and this couldn't be even more perfect for her. For Aiva and Zoro, this was the best day of their lives. Zoro let her go and she smiled her beautiful smile at him as he did back.

"AIVA! OH MY GOD!" yelled Penelope as she came over to her and Zoro. Aiva laughed a little and looked at Zoro. He let her go and Penelope grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Guys side….kinda…

Zoro was then pounded with all the guys.

"Ehhh! So you finally did it Zoro!" Ussop was nugeing his head.

"Ahhh! YEY ZORO!" yelled Luffy in his ear and on his other shoulder.

"You better keep good care of her Marimo," said Sanji who was lighting a cigarette and on his other shoulder smiling.

"Zoro and Aiva, you've finally got to her eh?" Franky smiled a laughed a bit.

"ZORO AND AIVA WOO!" yelled Chopper dancing around his feet.

"WOOOO! Though, it's not my fault if she goes crazy," laughed Kenn. Zoro and the crew were all pounding on each other.

Girls side….Kinda…

Aiva was grabbed by Penelope and taken to the side where Nami and Robin were also.

"Whooooaaaa! That's a beautiful ring!" said Nami noticing it at first glance as she took Aiva's hand and held it up so they could all see.

"Oooooooo," they all replied.

"So, you guys are the cutest couple!" said Penelope shaking Aiva's shoulder.

"You better make us your bridesmaids!" said Nami smiling.

"You and Zoro must love each other to the fullest huh Aiva?" said Robin looking at her.

"Yea! He's……the best, awsomest, and most wonderful guy in the world!" shouted Aiva as Penelope and Nami pounded her in a hug again.

"But…wouldn't it be a little weird for you to be husband and wife on a ship?" asked Penelope. Aiva looked up and then felt two strong hands circle her waist.

"I was thinking about that and had an idea," said Zoro in Aiva's ear.

"Hmmm, what is it?" asked Aiva looking at him.

"How about we get married right after Luffy becomes Pirate King, and then it would be more official." He said. Aiva thought for a second.

"YEY! Let's do that!" She yelled. Everyone then pounded them both with a hug as the other people were laughing and dancing around them.

Zoro's arms encircled Aiva and they gave each other another kiss to celebrate the occasion. Penelope also gave a kiss to Ace for the happiness around them. Soon it was getting dark and the people were leaving slowly. The straw hats slowly found their way around and then remembered that they couldn't stay at the hospital anymore.

"Where are we staying again?" said Ussop looking around.

"Has anyone seen the straw hat pirates?" someone yelled down the road. Everyone looked a little closer and saw Dacer was coming towards them.

"Oh, Hey Dacer!" said Chopper happily. Dacer waved and jogged over to them.

"Hey guys! We were looking for you everywhere, if you were staying here for a bit longer, we have extra rooms if you like?" Dacer he was panting slightly.

"Yea! Actually, today would be our last day here, so some extra rooms are good enough for us," said Luffy happily. The rest of the crew followed in cheer.

"Okay! Oh, and I heard from the people that two people are now engaged….and that is…"

"Us," Aiva's voice came from behind them, Zoro's arm around her waist and holding her close.

"My, my. Well congratulations to you both and I hope you liked it here, since it is your last night. So if you would like a room, just follow me," he said smiling and waving them a long. They did and soon came to a large stone building, not as tall at the palace, but very wide and would have about 4 floors from the outside look. Dacer opened the door and let them in one by one. The inside of the building was also wonderful; it had intricate designs carved into the walls and green plants growing on it here and there. Almost like they were on land, though instead underwater. Dacer went up the red carpeted stairs then and then told them that they could get into groups of up to 5 if they want in a room.

"So everyone please get into your groups…unless you all want to share one?"

"Haha, no thanks," said Nami as she and Robin stood next to each other. Sanji slowly tried to float over, but Nami just pushed him and he was sent spiraling back to the other guys.

Ace and Penelope wanted to get their own room, since it was their last night together and got into a group.

Zoro and Aiva got into a group. Now that they are engaged and happily together, they wanted to be together on the last night of the underwater city.

Then the last group was Kenn, Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, Franky, and Sanji.

"Is 6 in one room going to be okay?" asked Chopper.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" he said. At that moment, three more people came out of the hallways around them, though one was a woman. The woman had Blue hair and was wearing a long skirt with an orange tank top and green vest, leading Nami and Robin to their room. One of the men also went to Luffy and the rest and started leading them down another hallway. He was wearing slacks with a tight shirt on top. The third man went over to Penelope and Ace. He was wearing slacks also, and a loose brown t-shirt and he lead them down another path in the hallway. Last was Dacer who went over to Zoro and Aiva, congratulating them again. He was wearing brown pants and a loose fitting tunic on him. He then led them down the last open hallway, showing them to their room.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW! Also the next chapter will have the lemon(s) in it! So ya' be warned! Rwar! and take my poll just in case! Thanx! :D


	26. Room Adventures

* * *

Sorry for the delay!! I had the weirdest dream…well that isn't the weirdest but…I thought that I had edited this chapter and put it up for some reason, but when I checked today, it wasn't up…so I'm guessing it was all a dream xD. Okay, well, here it is. I must say that there are 2!! 2 LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER! And this is my first time writing one, I had some help from my friend, whom I will tell you the name at the end of this! So…be nice! some fire can be thrown but no flames please! Also, if you dont want to read it, I put a line at where is starts, so you can just skip it if need be. Thanks! :D

Room Adventures

The woman who was leading Nami and Robin down the hallways seemed very friendly with them.

"So today is your last day here?" she asked.

"Yea, it was a very nice place, but we have to move on," Nami Responded.

"Okay," the woman than stopped at a door and slid a key into it, turning it, then opening it slightly.

"This is your room, here is the key. I hope you have a good sleep and are ready for tomorrow," she said as she left them and walked down the way they had come from.

"Thank you!" yelled Nami after her and then the two girls entered their room. It was big. On each side it had a bed for them. One with purple covers and the other with orange on it. The walls where a light blue color and there were two windows at the back of the room. There was also a door on the side and when they looked inside, they saw it was a bathroom. On the bed were pj's consisting of shorts and a tank top the same color as the bed sheets.

"This is really nice!" said Nami as she put the Pj's on. She had the orange one and Robin took the purple one.

"Yes, it is very nice." Robin settled into her bed and took out a book that was on the bedside table next to her. Nami yawned and turned off the light next to her bed. She moved to she would be able to see outside the window and the small lights of the village while she closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

_**??**_

The man leading the 6 boys to their room was smiling and laughing along with them as Ussop was intimating Sanji with Nami and Robin.

"Want me to come?-" he was kicked in the back and then sprawled forward.

"Don't make fun of me long nose!" Sanji yelled. The man was laughing as he stepped over Ussop to get to the men's rooms. Okay, well, here is your room; I hope you had a fun time today as your last day here! Sleep well!" he then opened the room and gave the key to the last person in, who was Sanji.

They entered the room and the man closed the door behind them. It was a big room more horizontal than vertical. There were six beds with a window in between each of them, giving them each enough space from each other.

"Weeee! This feels comfy!" said Luffy as he started bouncing on one of the beds. Chopper, Kenn, and Ussop started to jump on a bed to. The room was a light blue color with a light carpet on the ground. The beds with all the same light blue covering with some swirl designs on it. On each there was a pair of pj pants and a different colors shirt. Luffy took the one with a light red, Sanji a light orange, Chopper light brown, Ussop light green, Kenn white, and Franky just decided to have no shirt. All of them sat on their beds and looked at each other.

"Heh, so Aiva and Zoro yea?" said Ussop curiously at the others.

"He better treat her well," said Sanji

"He will, or Aiva would beat the crap out of him, hahaha" said Kenn laughing. Then a pillow was pummeled into his face, making him fall backwards onto the bed.

"Oi! Who threw that!" he said holding up the pillow. Everyone looked and saw Luffy laughing his head off. Kenn smiled mischievously and threw it back at him, but he sadly missed and it hit Ussop instead.

"HEY!" He took his own pillow then threw it at Kenn, but Kenn moved and the pillow hit Sanji.

"So this is becoming a full on fight now huh?" said Sanji as he picked up his pillow. Everyone was now in a circle with a pillow in their hands and looking at each other intently. Franky then started and pummeled a pillow at Chopper, but he dodged and threw his pillow at Sanji. The fight went back and forth with everyone jumping over and under each other to avoid the flying missile pillows. Soon, they were all on their beds exhausted and beaten up by the pillow fighting.

"Okay...godnight everyone," said Ussop as he fell into a deep sleep and everyone followed.

* * *

Ace and Penelope's Time!!(POV)

Ace and Penelope were lead down a hallway with the man leading them.

"I heard your day today was a good one yes?" he asked

"Yep! And it was a lot of fun!" Penelope replied. Ace had his arm around Penelope as they walked. Finally, the man stopped at a door and opened it with a key, then gave it to Ace.

"Well, I hope you liked our city! Have a good sleep tonight!" he said as they entered the room. The man closed the door behind them and they heard his footsteps leave the hallway. As they looked around the room, it was a deep aqua color with a queen bed in the middle. The bed had blue sheets, with a window on the side. It was open just a little to let some air in. Penelope looked at the designs on the wall when she suddenly felt Ace's warm body press against hers.

"So, tonight was an exciting night for you huh?" he whispered into her ear.

"Ha, yea. Zoro and Aiva…phew," Penelope was happy for them. "They love each other so much, and now, it was going to be more official for them." She smiled as she said that. Ace laughed lightly and then bit her lip a little, making her smile more.

"Hehe…Ace…" Penelope moved her head to the side and as she did, her mouth met up with his. They kissed passionately and he turned her around so it was fuller on. His arms still encircled her as he pushed Penelope backwards onto the bed. She fell lightly on as her head was put on the pillows and Ace stood right above her. They came off each other, their faces so close and their breaths coming off of each other.

"Let's make it a bit more exciting," trailed Ace as he slid his hand up and down her arm. Penelope laughed more and he brought his mouth to hers again. She opened hers, letting him in and he tickled her mouth with his tongue inside. As they did, Penelope's hand moved to his sides and started rubbing it up and down.

"Mmm…Ace," she mumbled as they kept kissing. He shuddered lightly at her touch and brought his hand down to the bottom of her shirt, letting it go under and rub her stomach in return. It was so soothing to Penelope, she moaned lightly and Ace snickered. He then brought his hand up higher, and kept rubbing. His mouth started to trail from Penelope's and started to kiss her collar bone. Penelope's legs rubbed with Ace's now that they were so close. He then rolled over so that Penelope was on top. She kissed his collar bone back and he shivered again at the cold yet lightness of it. His hands went up higher and finally to the back of her bra. He quickly unclasped it, took it off, and started rubbing her back. Penelope looked at Ace for a second, and he looked at her, but they both knew that this was okay. Both of them knew that they had loved each other for so long, and they would never betray each other. Penelope brought her mouth to his again and kissed him hard and passionately. Ace's hands glided to her front chest and started rubbing around. It was so warm and soft. The rubbing was soothing yet pleasuring Penelope so much it made her slightly moan again. Ace's tongue trickled out of her mouth and licked around her lips. He brought his hands up, also her shirt with it, taking it off slowly with her bra also. He marveled at her chest and brought his face up to them, kissing the top lightly and then licking all around it. Penelope arched her back onto his stomach at the feel of his touch. She wanted him more now. Her hair was around her face as she brought her hands down his muscled chest and to the top of his pants. She took the top button off and saw if he made any sign of discouragement. But he didn't and she unzipped his pants, pulling them down with her legs until they were completely off. Now all he had on here red boxers and all she had on were her jeans.

"Heh, you have too much on," whispered Ace while kissing her and brought his hands to her pants only to also take them off and throw them to the side. Penelope was wearing a pair of light blue panties with a three dark blue hearts on one side.

"Cute, but they won't do," Ace murmured as he slowly pealed them off of her. Ace then tenderly rolled over so Penelope was underneath him. He looked down at her body and saw her blushing.

"Don't blush, you're beautiful," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers. Penelope slid her hand down Ace's boxers stroking his member. He moaned, not being able to stop himself.

"Now who's wearing too much?" Penelope teasily asked, as she slowly took off his boxers. She couldn't help it; she looked down at his erected member.

"Enjoying the view?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, just a bit," Penelope said also smiling. She then took her hand, placed it on his member, and pumped it up and down. Ace moaned louder than before. He pinned her hands behind her head.

"These hands of yours are going to get me in trouble. My turn." He released her and then gently moved his mouth down to her private area. His breath made Penelope shudder in anticipation. He kissed her down there softly and passionately making her moan. He inserted a finger, knowing she was a virgin and not wanting to hurt her. Penelope gasped at the sudden feeling, but his soft kisses relaxed her. He inserted another finger, getting a loud moan from Penelope.

"Oh my God," Penelope breathed. Her voice was full of wanting and pleasure.

"Are you ready?" Ace asked, as he kissed her neck and chest leaving love bites.

"Yes," Penelope said reassurally.

"I love you, Penelope, and I always will," Ace whispered seductively.

"I love you too, Ace," Penelope replied in the same voice. They kissed passionately while positioning themselves. Ace was on top and Penelope underneath him. He held her hands slightly above her shoulders, pinning her to him. She slowly opened her legs slightly and he slowly thrust himself into her. She cried out a little, tears building up in her eyes. He continued to thrust slowly gaining speed. Soon, the pain was gone and pleasure filled its space. Penelope moaned, pulling him closer to her. She entwined her legs around his waist and he deepened his thrusts.

"Oh!" Penelope moaned. Ace began thrusting faster and faster. The pleasure was too much, Penelope cried out in deep wanting. Ace slowed and gently pulled himself out of her. They lay their, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked as he pulled Penelope in a hug.

"Amazing," Penelope breathed nuzzling her face in his neck. And with that, they fell asleep, holding each other till the sun rose in the sky.

_**??**_

Aiva and Zoro's Time!!

Aiva and Zoro were lead down the hall by Dacer.

"Well, I am very glad that you two are now engaged to be married!"

"I am very, very glad!" said Zoro smiling towards his new fiancée. Aiva returned the smile.

"Heh, well, I hope you have a good time tonight and sleep well." Dacer handed Zoro the key as he opened the door and let them in. He then closed the door and left. Before Aiva took a good look around the room, she felt herself being swiftly lifted into the air. Zoro had picked her up bridal style and was walking toward the bed.

"You look so beautiful tonight," said Zoro as he kissed her passionately. Aiva kissed back and felt herself being laid down on the comfortable bed. Zoro crawled over to her and was over her as he kissed her passionate, yet hot at the same time. Aiva put her arms around his neck and brought him more onto her. His hands fingered playfully with her waist then up her sides to her bra strap. The passionate kissing deepened, and he let go of the clasp the held the bra together. Their kiss let go for a moment as the looked into each others eyes. She smiled and kissed him again. Zoro slowly slid his arms up her shoulders and slid the straps down her arms until they were off. Aiva brought her hands to his waist as he brought his back up again, massaging her chest. Her hands slipped under his sash and brought it over his head, along with his shirt, showing his bare chest with his scar engraved in it. She brought her head down to the bottom stitch and started kissing each stitch, one by one up. Zoro shivered in delight of the feeling she was giving him. As she kissed the last one, she licked it also and came back to his face again. Zoro looked deeply into her eyes and then pulled her shirt off revealing her chest to him. The great feeling of lust overpowered him and he bent his head down. He started kissing around and licking in circles, making Aiva's back arch up and moan a little. The moan motivated him and he came back to her mouth again, trailing his tongue around her lips, giving him a taste. Her hands ran through his hair as he gently rolled, ending up with her on top. Aiva then kissed his collar bone as he brought his hands down to her pants again and then in a swift motion, took them off. Her underwear was a dark green color with a swirl going around it. Aiva smirked a bit then brought her hands down to his pants, taking off the button and undoing the zipper, bumping over something hard. She teasingly let her hand trail over the bulge. Zoro's face filled with pleasure as her hand ran lightly over it. Then, he thought this was taking too long; it was like suffering for him when she went almost too slowly. He helped her and took off his pants also. Then he pushed her down a little more onto him and they kissed again passionately to their mouth. Aiva knew that they were both losing their minds little by little. She couldn't bare a second of being away from him. His arms went all over her body as did hers. Their legs were rubbing together and intertwining until Zoro then pushed himself over her. He then took his tongue out and started trailing down her body with it, enjoying her taste. Aiva couldn't take it and moaned from the tingling sensation. Finally, Zoro got to where her underwear was and took it in his teeth, pulling it off of her. He licked around her area and Aiva arched her back a little from the amount of pleasure. Finally he swirled around until he stuck his tongue into her. Aiva gasped and breathed in, arching her back more. But Zoro put his hand on her thighs, holding her down. He felt around inside her with his tongue, through the velvet and she tasted so exotic and so good, it was entrancing. He kept feeling inside her, doing swirling motions and watched as Aiva was squiring from the pleasure. Finally, he came out, savoring the taste as he did and licking his way back up to her mouth before kissing her again.

"Was that nice?" he asked a little breathless.

"Very…" Aiva huffed back. But now, a smirk came across Aiva as Zoro kissed her and he felt her start to squirm under him. They let go and she slid down him, until right under where a bump was in his blue boxers. She put her hands on his sides and gently slid down his boxers, showing his member. Aiva stroked it gently and Zoro shivered, making it go hard instantly. She started to bring her face up to his member and then licked around it softly; Zoro moaned and clutched the sheets with his hands. Aiva smiled at this and then finally brought his member into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Zoro's head threw back and he moaned as she sucked, he almost fell on her from the amount of pleasure but held himself up. Some residue came out but she cleaned it up with her tongue still sucking and playing her tongue around it. Finally, she let go and came back to where Zoro was. He looked at her though somewhat desperate eyes and kissed her hotly. Her arms ran all over his body and his did the same. Their body fire was going all over each other that they were sweating more, though their skin still smooth. Aiva's hands went through his hair, on his legs and muscles in his stomach. Zoro's hands went around her back, over her chest, and down her legs also.

"Please Zoro, I need you now." Aiva breathed, trying to control her voice.

"It's coming, ok?" Zoro asked her.

"Zo…Zoro…" huffed Aiva again. He took this as a positive answer. Zoro put his hand on her legs again as she spread them. He was getting a bit out of control, but somehow handled himself. He looked at her and she did the same before he swiftly thrusted himself into her. It was tight, for this was her first time, not saying it wasn't his. Though he kept going until he found a thin membrane and pushed past it. Zoro knew it would hurt her a bit and looked at Aiva again. At first it was a pained expression, but then it was replaced with pleasure as he thrusted himself in slowly.

"Zoro…." She said. Zoro then started slow, with pumping himself into her but Aiva was getting restless.

"Faster…Zoro…" The sensations waved into Zoro as he went faster. Pleasure was going through both his and her until they were both reaching their climax and a loud moan from each of them as a huge orgasm went through their bodies. He fell down next to her, panting as was Aiva. She brought her hand up to his face and stroked him gently; their hair was sticking to their faces and neck. They kissed each other passionately and full of lust before letting go and holding onto each other while they slept peacefully.

* * *

So...-fidgets nerviously- how was it? was it okay? well anyways, next chapter will be coming soon, I hope you enjoy! Please Review!! :D Thanx


	27. Coming Out

Ehehehehehehe, ello everyone xD Sorry that i have no posted this up for a while. I was doing my other two stories, school work and all the crap that basically needs to be done :. Well,I would love to talk more...right? but i wont keep you away from the story. It's also sad because, ...its close to the end! T.T it's sad, yes I know. Just two more things, i want to thank my firend for this chapter! it was great that you helped me out a bunch Peno! ;D

Disclaimer: I do not Own One Piece

Coming Out

Aiva and Zoro's Time Morning (POV)

A draft of a delicious and sweet smell was coming into the room. Aiva knew what it was, but couldn't put her finger on it; it was too early to make sense of anything. All she knew was that she was hungry. She tried to sit up, but Zoro's strong arms were still wrapped around her, making it impossible to move.

"Waffles," she mumbled, still feeling sleepy.

"Hmm?" Zoro answered, drawing her closer to him, opening his eyes a little.

"I smell waffles," Aiva said louder.

"Oh, that's nice," Zoro said as he closed his eyes again. Then suddenly, Aiva's eyes sprung open and she jumped out of the bed.

"Oh my God! Waffles!" Aiva yelled as she flew towards the door.

"Wait! Aiva you don't have any clothes on," Zoro yelled after her. But his warning came too late. Aiva threw open the door.

"Ouch!" came Ussop's voice from the other side. The door had hit him square in the face. Ussop was bent at the waist clutching his nose. Then Aiva looked down at herself and let out a shriek. She tried to cover herself up with her arms, but it wasn't helping at all. Zoro got out of bed and walked over to Aiva. He came up behind her and wrapped her in a blanket, holding her close. They both turned to Ussop.

"Sorry about that," Aiva said blushing. Ussop waved his hand in a, don't worry about it, gesture.

"Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is almost ready," Ussop said turning away and walking down the hallway. Zoro closed the door behind him. He turned to Aiva and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said as he picked her up bridal style and heading towards the bed again.

"It's not my fault. I can't think when I'm hungry." Aiva said, pouting. Zoro reached the bed and gently laid her down. She slid to the top of the bed, so her head was on the pillows. Zoro crawled over to her. He bent his head down and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I never got to say this, good morning," Zoro said.

"Good morning to you too," Aiva said smiling back. Aiva put her arms around his neck and dragged him down over her. She kissed him deeply, not wanting to let go. Her legs were rubbing his. Zoro's fingers were starting to unravel Aiva from the blanket, when Aiva's stomach growled loudly. They paused, looked at each other, and started to laugh.

"Well, I know how to ruin the mood," Aiva said, gasping for air. "I told you I was hungry."

"Ok, new plan," Zoro said. "We get dressed, go eat breakfast, and then come back upstairs. How does that sound?"

"That works." Zoro got off of Aiva and turned to help her up. She was hesitant.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, worried.

"I'm too hungry to move," she complained. Zoro smiled.

"I'll dress you if you want," he said picking her up again.

"Tempting, but if that happens, we'll never get out of here," Aiva said.

"But you can carry me to the bathroom," she added. Zoro carried her to the bathroom, stopping now and then for clothes. He placed her gently in front of the door.

"Don't take too long. I'm going to miss you," he said looking into her eyes yet smirking.

"Oh I'll miss you too for the five minutes I'll be in there," she said winking as she closed the door. Ten minutes later, they were locking the door to their room. Aiva starred down the hallway to the kitchen door.

"Ugg, I feel too weak to walk that long, long way to the kitchen," Aiva sighed. Zoro laughed, swept his arms behind her legs, making her fall into his arms. He lifted her up so her head was next to his chest. She slid her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Is this better?" Zoro asked starring down at her.

"Much!" Aiva said excitedly. Zoro walked to the end of the hall, turned, and using his back opened the door. When they walked in Sanji was just setting the waffles on a large plate. The table was set, with many plates of different food. Sanji looked up. He smiled at Aiva.

"Good morning, Aiva-chwannn!!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Good morning, Sanji," she replied not looking at him, but the waffles. Sanji then turned to Zoro.

"Hey Moss-head, you better treat her right, or I'll kill you," Sanji said giving Zoro a death glare.

"Why don't you just shut up, Ero-cook, and I won't have to break your face," Zoro replied, setting Aiva down.

"Come on guys, grow up won't cha," Aiva said stepping in between them. She had one hand on Zoro's chest and another on Sanji's. She shoved them away from each other. Sanji turned to her.

"Of course you are right Aiva-chwan. Please except my apologies," Sanji said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Sanji, I have an idea. Why don't you go wake up Nami and Robin, it would be a shame if they miss a great breakfast like this." Sanji's eyes filled with hearts.

"How rude of me. I should never make ladies wait. I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much, Aiva!" Sanji said as he twirled out of the room. Zoro stared at the door that Sanji had just walked out of. He shook his head.

"That guy will never learn," he said.

"Yeah, probably not," Aiva said turning towards the waffles.

"But he does know how to cook." Aiva stacked her plate with four waffles, syrup, and whipped cream. Zoro had sat down on one of the chairs, watching her. Aiva took her food and set it down in front of him. Once her plate was on the table, she turned and sat on his lap. Zoro put his arms around her waist and pulled her in to him. He stared down into her eyes and kissed her passionately. Aiva ran her fingers through his spiky hair. Zoro continued down to her neck, his hand halfway up her back. He rubbed her back a little making her moan lightly. Then Aiva changed positions, by straddling him, and found his mouth again. She ran her hands over his muscles. She outlined his scar with her fingertips. Then the door opened and in walked Sanji and Luffy.

"Robin and Nami wouldn't let me give them a good morning kiss," Sanji's voice said, sounding depressed.

"It's ok, we still have the food," Luffy said eyeing the food. Then they both stopped and stared. Zoro and Aiva stared back at them.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you are doing, you shitty marimo head!" Sanji yelled.

"None of your business," Zoro yelled back. Aiva sighed and repositioned herself so she was only sitting on his lap. She brought her plate up and started to eat. At that moment, Nami and Robin walked in.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here," Nami said taking in a whiff. Robin nodded. They sat down and filled their plates. At that moment Sanji's attention moved to them, hearts filling his eyes. Then the door opened again. Kenn, Franky, Ussop, and Chopper all walked in. They filled their plates and sat down at the opposite side of Robin and Nami.

"Where's Penelope and Ace?" Chopper asked looking around.

"I don't know," Franky said.

"They might still be in bed," Ussop added.

"Fine I'll go wake them up," Kenn said, pushing himself from the table and grabbing a piece of bacon. Aiva turned towards Zoro with a forkful of waffle.

"Say ahhh," she said. Zoro opened his mouth and she put the fork in his mouth. He took the waffle off, chewed and swallowed.

"That was really good," Zoro said smiling at her. Just then Kenn walked back in the room, red faced. They could hear Ace's and Penelope's laughter from outside the door. Franky, Chopper, and Ussop turned to Kenn.

"What happened?" Chopper asked. Kenn just shook his head. Aiva turned to Zoro with another forkful of waffle. He opened his mouth and ate the waffle. He had just swallowed it when Ace kicked open the door carrying Penelope over his shoulder.

"Hey everybody!" Penelope called.

"Hey." They all called in unison, with the exception of Luffy who had his mouth full at the moment.

Ace put Penelope down and went towards the food. She walked over to where Aiva and Zoro were sitting, and tapped Aiva on the shoulder. Aiva turned towards her.

"I need to tell you something after breakfast. So don't leave," Penelope whispered in Aiva's ear. Aiva nodded and Penelope walked over to Sanji and got a waffle. Aiva looked back to Zoro and smiled. He was staring at her lovingly.

(How lucky am I. I'm engaged to the man that I love and am tied to him in every way possible.)Aiva turned her attention to everyone else. (I also have great friends that care for me.) She turned back to Zoro and nuzzled herself into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and listened to his soothing heartbeat, the greatest sound she'll ever hear.

Ace and Penelope Morning (POV)

Ace was woken by a gentle, warm breath on his neck. As he blinked away the sleep from he eyes, he recalled last night. He looked at Penelope, still sleeping in his arms. He softly kissed her forehead and, not wanting to wake her up, gently pulled away from her. Once he had detangled himself from her, she moved to the warm space he had left behind. He walked around trying to find his clothes, found them, and went into the bathroom. Ace was dressed in his boxer and pants when he heard Penelope yawn from the bed. He padded across the room until he was standing above her.

"Good morning," she said wrapping herself in the sheet.

"Good morning to you too," Ace replied bending down and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" Ace asked, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Not bad, a little sore, but it was worth it," Penelope said with a smile.

"Don't over exert yourself today," Ace told her, as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh come on, I'll be fine." Penelope told him with a frown.

"I know, but it would make me feel better," Ace whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Ok, you win. But can you put me down I need to get dressed. Or do you want to carry me like this to breakfast?" she asked jokingly.

"Hmmm, I've been asking myself the same thing," he answered back, grinning. He gently placed her feet on the ground.

"Be right back and no peeking," she told him. She meant to do a dramatic sweep into the bathroom, but got tangled in the sheet. She felt herself falling to the floor, when warm hands caught her around the waist, catching her just in time.

"That was smooth," Ace said, trying hard not to laugh. He threw her over his shoulder and walked toward the bathroom.

"Why don't I just bring you there," he said with a grin.

"No, I rather go back to bed, thank you," Penelope said, while giving a loud yawn.

"Ha, nice try, but we need to eat breakfast," Ace said still going towards the bathroom.

"I'm not hungry!" Penelope said trying to wiggle out of his grasp with no avail.

"Not a chance. You may not be hungry, but I'm starving," Ace told her, stopping to get a better hold on her. Then an idea hit her. She stopped wiggling, let the sheet fall a little off of her and draped herself around him.

"You know, we can always stay here," she whispered seductively. Ace's heart skipped a beat and he felt a wave of heat rush through his body.

"What happened to not over exerting yourself?" he told her with his eyebrows raised, starting to walk again.

"This doesn't count," she said stroking his face with her fingers.

"Yes it counts," Ace told her as he stopped outside the bathroom.

"Now go get changed. You have ten minutes or I'll dress you myself."

"Doesn't sound too bad, at least I won't over exert myself," Penelope said laughing, as she stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door. A second went by, and the door opened.

"Umm, I don't have my clothes," Penelope said dumbfounded as she walked around the room collecting her garments. Ace couldn't help it, he laughed out loud, clutching his side, gasping for air.

"Meanie," she told him before she closed the door. Ten minutes later, they were both dressed and ready, walking in the hallway to breakfast. Ace was still smiling from before. Penelope just glared at him.

"Aw, don't be that way," he told putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You should have seen your face, it was hilarious."

"Glad you thought so," she icily replied shaking away his arm.

"Will you forgive me if I can make it up to you," Ace asked drawing closer to her.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Like this." Ace said, pushing her against the wall, putting his arms around her waist, and kissing her passionately. Penelope entwined her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Ace pulled away, smiling.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked. Penelope nodded wanting more. Suddenly Ace picked her up and threw her over his shoulder again.

"Ace, put me down," Penelope whined.

"By this time, Luffy has already eaten all the food. We'll have some fun later." Ace told her starting to jog a bit. Penelope knew she had lost, sighed, and looked over his shoulder to the deserted hallway.

"You better not be lying," she told him.

"Or I might have to attack you in your sleep," she said teasingly. Ace stopped outside the kitchen door.

"I wouldn't complain if you did," he answered back, shifting her so her face was in front of his. He kissed her lightly, and then more passionately. At that moment, the kitchen door opened and Kenn walked out holding a piece of bacon. He took one look at them and turned red.

"S-s-so-sorry," he stuttered, covering his eyes and turning back into the kitchen. Ace and Penelope just looked stunned at what had happened. They turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"Ok, that was funnier than your expression," Ace said.

"I'm never going to let that one down," Penelope said. They took a few seconds to recollect themselves.

"Let's go!" Ace yelled, kicking the kitchen door open. They stepped in and everyone greeted them. Sanji was cooking, starring with hearts in his eyes at Nami and Robin, who were talking at the table. Aiva was sitting on Zoro's lap feeding him a forkful of waffle. Luffy was shoveling food in his mouth. Ussop, Franky, and Chopper were poking and prodding, a still red Kenn trying to see what was wrong. Kenn looked up at us and turned away fast.

"Jeez, did you walk in on them or something Kenn," Ussop asked really loud.

"No!" Kenn yelled. "Well kind of…" he trailed off. Ace laughed, put Penelope down, and walked towards the food. Penelope went over to Aiva and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at her.

"I need to tell you something after breakfast, so don't leave," she whispered in her ear. Aiva nodded. Penelope walked away, not wanting to interrupt them anymore than she had, and got a waffle from Sanji. She sat down with Nami and Robin, enjoying her breakfast and starred out through the glass into the ocean.

* * *

Awwww...for both of them xD. Tell me what you thinkies though! it would be nice! :D Next chapter coming...soon :D

Please Review!!


End file.
